Temptation
by Keshbeast
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have been friends for a while. They never crossed the line (even on drunken nights) and always told each other everything. Sam has been hiding one huge secret from his friend, he couldn't help staring at her when she was near, but he didn't want to change their friendship. He wasn't the only one holding in a secret, Mercedes was fighting her feelings for Sam too.
1. The Neighbor

Chapter 1- The Neighbor

Mercedes woke up in a hurry not realizing where she was or how she got there. All she knew was it wasn't her bed and whoever she laying next to was out cold. She tried to slowly slide from his grasp without waking the stranger.

"Where the hell are my panties" she questioned while screening the room until she found them hanging on the mirror. She tipped toe over to grab them and quickly started to look for her pants.

"Leaving already?" The stranger said causing her to freeze in her spot. The voice, she knew it.

"Fuck." She said under her breath. Slowly she turned around and saw a familiar face. It was Shane her ex, the ex she swore she'd never see again. He sat up with a smug look and sly grin on his face. Doing a once over of a half naked Mercedes before saying "You don't have to leave you know?"

"No, I do. I should've come here in the first place. This, you were a mistake." She said grabbing her pants off the floor and sliding them on.

Shane was in awe of the woman standing in front of him. Mercedes Jones was force of beautiful nature. Her short stature, curves and ample ass was just added bonus to her radiant mocha skin, gorgeous smile and doe brown eyes. He found himself staring at her as she slide her pants on having to bounce just a little to get in them making her curly hair bounce and fall on her breast. To be that bra he thought. Her words snapped him back to reality.

"Cedes don't be like that. We can work it out just give us a shot." He said moving closer to her. She swiftly took a step back and huffed.

"There's nothing and I mean nothing to work out. I was drinking and needed... some affection. That's it. Don't read into it because it won't be happening again."

"You could've went anywhere for "affection" you know what you wanted and I provided. Very well if I do say so myself or the sounds escaping you last night we're all fake." He replied. If he only knew just how fake those moans were. She was tired and just wanted to leave. She continued looking for the rest of her items and after gathering them she gave him a look and walked out without saying a word. She felt the warm sun on her skin as she stood outside Shane's home. She was so mad at herself but she wasn't about to punish herself for the 20 minutes of "affection". Placing her earbuds in she began her walk home.

_I just took a DNA test turns out I'm 100% that bitch_

_Even when I'm crying crazy_

_Yeah, I got boy problems, that's the human in me_

_Bling bling, then I solve 'em, that's the goddess in me_

Mercedes allowed the words to move her as she did the walk of shame with her head held high and she found herself singing along with vigor.

_You coulda had a bad bitch, non-committal_

_Help you with your career just a little_

_You're 'posed to hold me down, but you're holding me back_

_And that's the sound of me not calling you back _

Shane was that guy you dated in high school or college. You know the one... the one that made you think it was a forever type of thing but when things got too heavy, he'd run for the hills. Well he ran right after she finally gave in and gave her self to him. Straight ignored her for two days before reappearing and with some bullshit excuse at that. Just thinking about it made her angry. She should've left him then but she was so vulnerable and he played on it.

_Why're men great 'til they gotta be great? ('Til they gotta be great)_

_Don't text me, tell it straight to my face (Tell it straight to my face)_

As she approached her apartment building she let out a soft sigh. Glad she was almost home and could shower off her guilt She entered her small one bedroom, threw her stuff on the end table and headed straight to her bathroom. She put her hair up into a high bun and gave herself a quick look over in the mirror. "Girl you gotta get it together..." she said to herself aloud. She removed last night choice of clothing and turned her shower on, letting it warm before hopping in. As the hot water hit her body, she could feel last night slowly washing off of her and guilt slowly flushing away as she started to start sing her heart out. Loudly without a care who heard her.

"_You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before_

_I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt…_

**Bang, bang**

Mercedes jumped at the sound of someone pounding on her door. She quickly turned the shower off and got out. Waiting to see if it was really her door or if she was just tripping.

**BANG, BANG**

She wrapped a towel around her body and headed to the door.

**BANG**

Mercedes grew angry as she yanked the door open "Damn hold o-" she said stopping at the sight before her. Her breath caught in her throat as a very handsome stranger stood before her with so much anger in his beautiful green eyes.


	2. The Neighbor Part 2

A/N: I was super nervous about the first part but you guys seem interested in more, so thank you for the boost of confidence!

This Sam and Mercedes initial meeting and first impressions of each other. There is a healthy flirtation towards the end and a bit of a cliff hanger.

* * *

All Sam wanted to do was sleep after finally making it home from a week long business trip. Working for such a large company was one thing but having to travel for weeks on end was starting to tire him. He was so happy to be home in the peace and quiet. He didn't even bother taking his clothes off he just went straight to his room and crashed down on his bed. Letting a slight groan slip out before falling fast asleep.

Sam must have been dreaming because he was awaken by the sweetest sound. He slowly rose as the sound grew louder. "So much for uninterrupted sleep" He said to his self. He decided to try turning over to drown out the sound which to his dismay did nothing but amplify it. Deciding not to be that guy he place a pillow over his head to muffle it. Nope, he could still can hear it. "Ugh!" He grunted. He was about to be that guy. He swiftly got out of bed and headed down stairs to the source of the noise. He listened until he got to the right door.

He banged on the door a few times before it flung open and much to his surprise there was a beautiful woman on the other end. She began to speak but stopped, Sam was sure he facial expression didn't warrant a pleasant encounter.

"Umm… can I help you with something?" The strange woman asked. Sam's expression quickly soften as his eyes involuntarily explored the half dressed woman in front of him. Her curly hair in a high bun with a few strands falling down her neck, her body clearly wet from what he could only assume a shower. The towel tightly wrapped around a curvy body and short enough to show off her amazing thighs. He couldn't help but bite the inside of his lip and wonder about the rest under the towel.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She asked sounding a little more agitated and slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, umm, I'm Sam your upstairs neighbor. I came down to ask if you would mind keeping it down? I just got in from a long work trip and was trying to sleep when yo-" He started before she interrupted

"Say no more, I'll keep it down. Now do you mind? It's a little chilly and well… I'm kind of exposed here." She replied slightly closing her door.

Sam stood there somewhat dumbfounded, had she really just brushed off his request? She was acting like he was the nuance, like he had awaken her from a much need sleep. His must have made a face because she opened her door back up a little and said "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude I just don't feel comfortable talking to a stranger in a towel. Especially when said stranger looks like he wants to chop my head off." She let out a small giggle that made Sam ease his harden face a little.

"I'll keep the singing down to a low timber. Deal?" She said trying to ease the situation. "I'm Mercedes, by the way." She added before closing the door. Sam couldn't do anything but chuckle and head back to his apartment. She was definitely intriguing.

Mercedes had been caught completely off guard by Sam, he was a sight for sore eyes that's for sure. Tall, handsome with absolutely wonderful green eyes that she could stare into all day if given the chance. His sandy brown hair tapered his face perfectly and his lips… he had yummy lips. "A girl could dream." she said to herself before quickly pushing the oncoming thoughts of his lips on her body.

She needed to get ready for another long day in the "office." She giggled a little considering her apartment was her office, having her own photography business proved successful despite some of her family and friends thinking it wouldn't be as lucrative. She was more than happy to prove them all and threw her all into her business making her a highly sought after wedding photographer. She had two newly engaged couples wanting for her call about their weddings and she couldn't wait to wow them.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

After meeting Mercedes a few weeks ago, Sam hadn't really spoken to her again except when they would run into each other in passing. Hi's and hello's were exchanged but nothing further. He'd be lying if he said his initial attraction had faded, she was very beautiful and every so often he would hear her singing and would smile at the urge to go down there and listen. After finally giving into his curiosity, Sam decided to be bold and go down stairs and ask her for drinks but as he approached he saw her talking to a guy rather fondly at that. Before he can leave he was spotted by Mercedes and is called over.

"Oh hi!" Sam said nervously pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, I'm Shane I'm Merc-"

"He was just leaving." Mercedes interjected giving Shane a slight nudge.

He gave her a confused look and then looked at Sam.

"So how do you know Mercedes?" Shane asked inquisitively. His expression remain calm but his voice was telling a whole different story. Annoyance.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but he's my upstairs neighbor. We met actually a few weeks ago." Mercedes chimed in.

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you." Sam finally spoke and took one of his hands out his pockets for a shake. Which Shane ignored turning his attention back to Mercedes.

"Oh so this is how we're doing things now? I come over with flowers and you got this dude here?" He said with anger in his voice

"Woah, hey- nothings going on here. I just came down to-" shit Sam didn't have a good enough lie about why he was down there. Had he known she was taken he would've stayed upstairs. " Just reintroduce myself being that we met on poor terms last time. You know just being neighborly." Sam finished with a small smile to ease the growing tension.

"Mhm. Well you did that so if-" Shane started

"Shane, take your $5 flowers and $2 apology somewhere else. I'm really not in the mood." Mercedes said before turning to Sam "Sam, I'm sorry about all of this. If you wait a minute we can try that introduction thing again."

Shane stood there fuming before realizing he had lost this battle. He knew pushing her any further would make things ten times worse. Defeats he just said "I'll be back later so we can talk."

"Please don't." She replied softly. He just nodded and said "Later, Cedes." Then turned and walked off.

"Hey I didn't mean to cause a rift between you and your boyfriend."

"1. He isn't my anything, anymore. 2. Don't apologize, at least not before I do." She replied moving aside to let him in.

Sam smiled and entered her apartment, smelling a hint of her perfume as he passed."Damn, she smelled good." he thought. Mercedes apartment was nicely decorated in soft blues and pinks, plush pillows lined her couch and candles burning. He could faintly hear music playing but couldn't tell from where.

"So Sam, what took so long?" Mercedes asked with a smirk on her face. Sam knew then, she was trouble.

* * *

A/N :So.. part two? There will be a little time jump in the next chapter but I promise to flashback to this conversation it will be well worth it! It's starting off a little slow I know but the build up will be super fun! I hope you enjoy this and hopefully want more!


	3. Tease

A/N: So instead of doing a flash back to this conversation, I decided to time jump after instead!

(Bare with me lol)

**_Italics with be text messages._**

* * *

"So Sam, what took so long?" Mercedes asked with a smirk on her face. Sam knew then, she was trouble.

Mercedes couldn't help but notice the slightest smile on Sam's lips before responding.

"What do you mean? You've been waiting for me to come back?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"Only a little. I wanted to apologize for closing the door in your face." She admitted moving closer, she couldn't help but to stare into Sam's eyes. She was so close she could smell his cologne, it was intoxicating.

Sam looked down at Mercedes and couldn't help but feel a pull, his eyes wandered to her lips. He wanted to kiss them but he barely knew her and didn't want to assume she would be okay if he did. Breaking eye contact and slightly moving away from Mercedes, he broke the silence.

"So… Shane? He seemed a bit upset by my presence. Is there a story there, if you don't mind me asking."

Mercedes brows farrowed at the question, having thought they were sharing what seemed like a moment. She should've know that it was crazy to think that someone as handsome as Sam would ever be remotely interested in her, not that she was doubting her attractiveness just maybe she had gotten the wrong signals.

"Well, he's an ex..." She finally replied after plopping down on her couch, looking somewhat annoyed by his question. Sam followed suit and sat in a chair near her.

"I didn't mean to pry." Sam said cussing his self for even asking.

"Oh, no you're fine. Shane and I dated years ago and… keep in contact from time to time. Lately, I've been trying to sever all ties but he can be… persistent." She said with a light laugh.

"I take it he's still interested?" Sam let out before realizing he had asked yet another personal question. Mercedes tilted her head slightly and contemplated telling Sam the truth, she didn't owe it to him but she for some reason wanted to tell him.

"How about this, I'll answer your question truthfully if you return tell me something personal about yourself. Only seems fair...right?" She asked perking up a little at the thought learning more about the handsome man in front of her.

"Deal."

So Mercedes told Sam the very so complicated relationship she and Shane had/have and right as she was about to finish, she contemplated telling Sam about their most recent rendezvous.

"The reason he was here was because a few weeks back we kind of, will I kind of had a momentary lapse of common sense and got drunk, ending up in his bed." She admitted looking somewhat embarrassed.

Sam didn't expect her to tell him everything, but she had and now he had so many more questions. Why had she told him so much? Why was she okay with him knowing this kind of information? Why was he annoyed about her sleeping with her ex? That question was more for him than Mercedes but for some reason he was jealous.

"So… your turn." She said interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh right, okay what do you want to know?" Sam asked not really sure what to tell her.

"Umm… wait why were you coming down here anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I saw you coming towards my place but then you started to turn away. Why?"

"Oh.. ahh. Honestly, I came down to ask you to drinks." He replied sheepishly and making eye contact before quickly looking away. He heard her giggle a little and move a little closer to him.

"Oh, I impressed you that much? After just one encounter?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and sexy smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sam replied with a little chuckle.

"So ask me." She simply stated looking directly at Sam.

"Would you like to get drinks?" Sam asked holding her gaze.

"Maybe. I'm a busy woman and I can't just go out with a perfect stranger." She said giggling again.

"So you think I'm perfect?" Sam replied teasing her.

"I think you're a perfect stranger. Who now knows a great deal about me but yet I know nothing about him and he's currently in my house."

"How about this then, we go grab drinks, as friends? You can even ask me all those burning questions you seem to have about me." He replied standing up and holding out his hand. She looked at him for a little while longer before standing too but refusing his hand.

"I don't hold my friend's hands." She said smirking and slowly passing him. Sam could feel her body gently touch his as she did so. She felt soft and her scent was very sweet.

"Tease." was all Sam could say before heading out with her in tow. She let out slight giggle and they headed to the bar just down the block from their place.

* * *

**Two months later**

Sam was nervous. He kept looking at his self in mirror wondering if his choice of clothing was ideal. It was his first date in months and he was rusty. He hadn't even so much as looked at a woman since his ex and now here he was about to go on a full fledged date with a beautiful woman from work. He'd seen her around the office and made small talk every now and then, he'd finally bit the bullet and asked her out.

_SAMMY! Are you nervous? -M_

_What? No... -S_

_HA! You are nervous! It's going to be fine.-M_

_I'm really not... just not sure about my choice of clothes :/ -S_

_I'm coming up. Can't have you ruining this before it even starts lol ;) -M_

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes at the thought of Mercedes dictating what he should wear for his date. He wanted to give the impression that he was somewhat cool and sexy. He was wearing a grey pullover sweater, khakis and brown boots and his favorite watch. He wasn't unhappy with the outfit just felt it was a bit safe, he didn't want to be safe he wanted sexy. He was still staring at himself, deep in thought he didn't hear Mercedes come in.

"Samuel Evannnsss.. where are yoou?" She shouted.

"In here."

"Oh hell no, that's not going to do!" She said giving him a once over before heading to his closet.

Sam was happy she was there to help him and even more happier to have her as a friend, though the decision to only be friends was his and his alone. That night at the bar he learned more about Mercedes and she him. They had a lot of things in common and both enjoyed a good drink and dance, once the night had ended Sam felt he made a true friend in her and decided that his silly infatuation wasn't going to get in the way of it. Knowing she wanted a kiss when he walked her back to her place, he opted for a hug. Mercedes got the hint, smiled and went back inside.

"Here put this on and... these." She said handing him a light green button down with a pair of his dark washed denim. It was simple but did the trick, the green shirt complimented his eyes and the jeans looked good on him.

"How do I look?" Sam asked knowing he was going to get an honest answer. He searched Mercedes face for her possible reply before watching her walk over to him.

"You look good." She said with a smile and fixing my collar. Her hair smelled like honey and he caught his self leaning in to smell it more deeply. His eyes fell on hers, then trailed down until he found her lips. He wanted so badly to kiss them, hearing his door buzz he pulled away and smoothed his shirt once more before heading to the door. Expecting Mercedes to follow he stopped and saw her standing back.

"Mercy?'

"I think it will look bad if you answered the door with woman by your side." she said giggling.

The door buzzed again and Sam suddenly felt conflicted.

"Go! You got this, have fun! I'll let myself out." She said smiling. Sam nodded and headed out the door and greeted his date.

_Good luck Sammy! -M_

_Thanks, stay as long as you want. You don't have to hurry out, I'll see you after. -S_

_Sounds like you want me to stay and be your nightcap. ;) -M_

_Ha! Such a tease. See you later Mercy. -S_

* * *

Soooo... I hope this is keeping you intrigued! i'll have the second part to this chapter up soon!


	4. Tease Part 2

A/N: I really didn't want to introduce any new characters but I felt it was needed to make this progression..

Song: Boo'd Up- Ella Mai

* * *

Sam's date was tall and slender with sleek blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was a Senior VP at their company and seemed very intelligent. He had decided on taking her to dinner then out for drinks after so not to put too much pressure on for a first date. They made small talk on the drive over to the restaurant and he learned she was the only female in her department, she had a small family and was from a small town like him. He liked that about her, she understood the need to have some form of simplicity in life. The more he talked to her the more he felt his self become comfortable with her.

"So, what made you ask me out?" His date, Quinn asked.

"You always seemed so kind when we would speak and you have a beautiful smile." He replied smiling.

"Thank you, you have very gorgeous green eyes. The shirt was a good choice, it makes them pop." He couldn't help but chuckle and he said a mental thank you to Mercedes. He must have been making a face because Quinn was looking at him slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, my friend actually made me change into this." He admitted. The waiter appeared and asked for their drink selections, he ordered a beer and she order red wine.

"He must be some friend.' She replied with a giggle, after the waiter left.

"Shh- sure is." Sam stopped his self from correcting her and making it awkward that a female friend helped him get dressed for his date.

"He wears some sweet cologne, that's for sure." Sam eyes widen at Quinn's statement. He immediately thought about the brief "almost" encounter with Mercedes. His eyes still on Quinn before looking down at his shirt. He had gotten so used to the sweet smell that he didn't think anything of it, let alone that Quinn had noticed it.

"Oh… I didn't even notice." He replied honestly. The waiter brought their drinks and ask if they were ready to order and for some reason Sam lied and said he needed another minute, he had looked over the menu five times and couldn't decide on anything his mind kept wondering. He took a long sip of his drink in hopes to calm his mind. No such luck. Why had he asked her on this date truly? Did he think it would make it easier to resist her? Why did he find his self only thinking about Mercedes? He had a beautiful woman sitting in front of him and his mind wandered off to another.

"How could you not? It's very invigorating, smells like lilacs and honey." She said bringing Sam out of his head.

"Umm… can you excuse me for a second?" Sam asked standing, Quinn nodded and he head towards the restroom. Once he made it he went into the nearest stall and took out his phone and saw a message waiting from Mercedes.

_Don't over think it! -M_

_Mercy? -S_

_Dude! You can't be texting me in the middle of your date, super rude. -M_

_I-i know, just nerves I guess… -S_

_Please tell me you're sitting in the bathroom!-M_

She knew him too well, he laughed quietly before replying.

_Ummm… no… ;) -S_

_OMFG! Get out and go back to your date. You can do this Sammy! -M_

… _Mercy? -S_

_I'll be home editing when you get back, we can talk then. You date is waiting, now go be the little charmer I know you can be! Don't reply back! -M_

Sam laughed and shook his head, standing up and walking to the sink to wash his hands. He felt better now he could finish his date and try to enjoy it. When Sam returned to the table he noticed Quinn's absence and a small paper on his side.

_Sam,_

_I know a woman's scent when I smell it. This was nice effort but I think we are better off as colleagues._

_-Q_

Sam sat there completely dumbfounded and relieved at the same time. He called the waiter over and asked for the check for their drinks, paid and left.

_Meet me at Firefly -S_

_Editing, remember? -M_

_It's time for a break. I need a drink… -S_

_Fine. -M_

When Sam arrived he looked around before spotting Mercedes at their usual booth. He waved as he headed over. Firefly was busy with lots of young adults some at the bar ordering drinks, some dancing on the dance floor and some in booths making love connections. Sam slid into the booth, thankful that Mercedes had already ordered him Jack Daniels and a beer. She smiled as he sat down, he could tell she was eager to hear about his date.

"Soooo?" She said finally while dancing in her seat to the music.

"There isn't much to tell, she bailed..." Sam replied running his hands through his hair and sliding the note Quinn left to Mercedes. He watched her face as she read what it said and he could tell she felt responsible.

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She finally spoke rubbing my hand.

"Eh, it's okay. If she can get upset over something that small, maybe she did me a favor." Sam replied smiling, enjoying her hand on his.

"I guess?" She said shrugging her shoulders. She took another sip of her drink before looking back at him with an emphatic smile. They let the music take over their conversation for a while just enjoying each other company. Mercedes heard her favorite song come on and couldn't resist getting up to dance. She started to sway her hips and sing along to the words.

_Feelings, so deep in my feelings  
No, this ain't really like me  
Can't control my anxiety  
Feeling, like I'm touching the ceiling  
When I'm with you I can't breathe  
Boy, you do something to me_

She allowed the words to move throughout her body and didn't care who was watching. She continued to dance to the beat, when she looked back she saw Sam watching her intently.

_Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new  
That get me high like you do, yeah yeah  
Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new  
That get me high like you do_

So she decided to have some fun and started dancing a little more sexier and made direct eye contact with him. Sam shifted in his seat as he watch Mercedes' body move seductively. She ran her hands up her thighs, then slowed as she reached her hips and progressed to her waist his eyes found hers and he realized she was looking directly at him. A sexy smirk crossed her lip and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. She really enjoyed teasing Sam to the point that all he could do was blush. As her favorite verse came up, she started to move closer to him and winked at him and sung out loud so he could hear her.

_Listen my to heart go ba-dum, boo'd up  
Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up  
Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up  
Biddy-da-dum it just won't stop, it go  
Ba-dum, boo'd up  
Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up  
Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up  
Biddy-da-dum, it just won't stop, it go_

Always the tease, Sam decided to take advantage of the situation and waited for the perfect time to pounce. When Mercedes turned away from he quickly got up and closed the distance between them. He got behind her and matched her moves with his own, feeling her jump at his presence he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him.

"You started this." he whispered.

_How many ways can I say that I need you baby, it's true  
I think I might die without you  
Feeling all over my body  
You know how I like it  
Ain't gotta tell you what to do, yeah yeah_

Mercedes tried to turn around to break the embrace but Sam's grip was strong and she would be lying if she pretended she didn't like the feel of his body so close to hers. His firm body felt so good against hers, their moves began to go blend her hips gyrated and her ass ground against him. She could feel him, his hardness it made her moan. She was happy the music was loud otherwise he would've heard her, she bit her lip when his hands ran over hips and slowly back up again.

_Head over heels in love  
Right in front of you, ain't gotta look no more baby (hah)  
I wanna build this love  
And everything you want, you ain't gotta ask for  
You got me boo'd up, boo'd up  
Told you from the jump I'm the one to choose  
Got me boo'd up, boo'd up  
Grab me by the waist baby, pull me closer_

Mercedes finally able to wiggle her way from his grip turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck and continued to sway with Sam. Their eyes were locked on each other and the music began to fade to silence until it was just them on large dance floor. Sam's green eyes were a darker shade, they were locked on hers until they began to fall to her lips. She smirked and pulled him closer to her only allow their lips to lightly dance, teasing him with gentle pecks never allowing him to get a full grasp of her lips. She remember past attempts to get Sam to even get this close was unsuccessful, she wanted to last as long as she could.

_Listen my to heart go ba-dum, boo'd up  
Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up  
Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up  
Biddy-da-dum it just won't stop, it go  
Ba-dum, boo'd up  
Biddy-da-dum, boo'd up  
Hear my heart go ba-dum, boo'd up  
Biddy-da-dum, it just won't stop, it go_

_This is such a crazy feeling, like  
I don't want to get too attached, but  
I feel like I already am  
My mind's telling me one thing, but  
I guess I should listen to my heart  
Right?_

Sam knew Mercedes was teasing him and it was driving him crazy. He wanted so badly to fully kiss her soft lips. The feathery pecks were only making him hungrier for the real thing. He let her have her way for a little while longer before pulling away and grabbing her hand. He needed to get her somewhere less crowded, he was getting his kiss tonight. Mercedes smiled as Sam basically dragged her from the dance floor and out of Firefly.\

* * *

Sooooo... things are finally heating up between these two! I promise to upload again soon! (I'm actually a photographer and have some real editing that needs to be done lol) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave me some feedback and reviews! (I know my grammar is a tad off, no one is perfect... don't be that person dude ha! Until next time love bugs!


	5. Going Slow

A/N: Sooo... it took me a minute to get this chapter together because I'm not really ready for them to give in to too much temptation ;) I promise things will pick up very soon though! Gotta have some sort of drama first right (lol)

Song: I'll Be There - Jess Glynne

* * *

The crisp fall air brushed her face allowing her to cool down just a little from their steaming dancing and her taunting session. They walked the few blocks back to their place in silence, stealing glances every so often until they reach the entrance. Mercedes out of instinct headed towards her door before being pulled in the opposite direction to the elevator. Sam kept a firm grip on her hand and when the doors opened he let her go in first. He pushed the button to his floor and turned to Mercedes finally speaking.

"You like teasing me don't you?" He asked moving closer to her. Mercedes took a step back but realized there was nowhere to go. His gaze was so intense and so inviting at the same time.

"Maybe." was all she could get out. Sam smiled at her response.

"Maybe..." he started placing his arms around her waist "it's time you got a taste of your own medicine." He finished before pressing his body against hers causing her to moan involuntarily. The elevator stopped and opened, he released his grip on her letting her exit first. He followed her admiring her ass, as they approached his door he stopped dead in his tracks.

Why the hell was she here? How did she even know where I lived? This… can not be happening, not now. Mercedes saw Sam freeze and tense up at the sight of the woman at his door and immediately knew who she was, his ex Jen. She started to speak but nothing came out, his face said it all. He was shocked, hurt and confused all at once.

"Sam, before you say anything let me explain." Jen spoke moving towards Sam and Mercedes.

Sam slowly moved back and created distance between them. Mercedes felt his hand graze hers and she quickly grabbed it before he got any further away.

"Sam, I just need five minutes." Jen continued.

"No, now please leave." Sam said finally speaking, his voice a little shaky.

This girl had a lot of guts even coming here and she expected him to "hear her out". He was passed hearing whatever bullshit she'd come up with. Sam and Jen had dated all through college and seemed like everything was going great. Sam thought she was his forever and decided to propose, he planned a romantic evening for the both of them and had everything in place. He waited for three hours before finally heading home, only to find she had left. All of her things were gone and there a letter waiting for him.

_Sam,_

_I know this seems sudden but I'm suffocating and I can't do this anymore. We want different things out of life and I have to follow my heart. I have to leave this place, I can't get stuck here when there's so much out there. You want a simple things and I thought I did too. I'm sorry Sam. I hope you can forgive me._

_-Jen_

The thought of that night brought back so much hurt and pain. Sam couldn't stand the sight of her and there she was hoping to explain after six years. Mercedes felt him tense up and squeeze her hand tighter, she knew she needed to help him out of this situation.

"I think it's best of you leave for now." Mercedes said before moving towards his door gently pulling him along and moving pass his ex, she stopped and got her key out and opened the door making him go in first before closing the door behind her.

"Mercy..." Sam started before he felt her wrap her arms around him pulling him into a hug. He couldn't help but fall into the hug because in that moment that's all he wanted. His heart was still raw after all these years, his head was screaming and he could feel his self growing angrier, he felt his heart begin to race and was tempted to storm after her and tell him just how he felt. How dare she even think it was okay to show up unannounced? Who fucking told her where he lived? Why did she wait this long? What did she expect to happen, him to be waiting with open arms? He looked down and saw Mercedes mouth moving but couldn't hear over the loudness in his head. Then she placed her hands on his face and he heard her, she was singing softly.

_When all the tears are rolling down your face  
And it feels like yours was the only heart to break  
When you come back home and all the lights are out, ooh  
And you're getting used to no one else being around_

_Oh, oh, I'll be there  
When you need a little love, I got a little love to share  
Yeah, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come through  
You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you  
I'll be there, I'll be there for you  
I'll be there, I'll be there for you  
Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh  
You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you_

Sam looked in her brown eyes as she sang to him and lost control. Slowly pushing her to the wall he leaned down and kissed her hungrily, her lips felt like heaven and he wanted to explore more. Slowly edging in his tongue to her now inviting mouth. He heard a low moan escape her mouth before she said "Sam... we shouldn't…" her voice was weakening by the second and he wasn't going to let her finish her sentence. He ran his hands through her hair softly tugging in her ear. He kissed her once more then began nipping at her neck and working his way to her shoulder. He felt a slight shudder from her as he gently bit her soft flesh. His hands began creep down her body stopping at her supple breast. Moans began to flow from Mercedes mouth as her body gave into the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Sammy, stop." Mercedes said pulling away from him. She could tell he was caught off guard by her sudden action.

"We shouldn't be doing this… not while you're… not like this." She said moving past him and walking towards his couch. He stood their looking at her for a moment then joined her.

"Did I over step?" He asked finally.

"No baby, you didn't. I wanted that and then some, it's just… you need to sort out things with your ex before we can go any further." She replied and he couldn't help but feel a tingle when she called him "baby".

"Baby huh?" He said smirking at her.

"Sam, I'm serious!" She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You have to talk to her and heal, you can't do that with me distracting you. Because… I'm going to be honest." she got up and straddled Sam, leaning down to kiss him once more.

"I don't like to share and it feels like would be I'm sharing you with her." she continued in between kisses. Sam grabbed her pulling her in closer and kissing her deeper and tasting her more. He moved his hands up her thighs, wishing she had worn anything other than the jeans she had on. He looked up at her and saw the sweetest smile form across her lips, she knew she had him in the palms of her pretty little hands. She eased off of him and ended their embrace much to Sam's disdain.

"You know it's been like six years, I don't have any feelings towards her" Sam asked.

"Sam, I know you have something there, otherwise you would have let her speak her truth. There's something unfinished and you have to resolve it. I can't..." She said trailing off.

"Can't what?"

"No, I won't be second fiddle to some woman you never finished things with and I won't let myself be that vulnerable again." She said looking away. He knew she was talking about Shane and what he had did to her but he didn't realize until then how much it really effected her.

"Was he you're only?"

"Yes. I chose not to sleep around. That's why were stopping here, I don't want to feel like I'm competing." She replied looking up at him. Her eyes said so much more but he understood. Sam pulled Mercedes in to him hugging her before speaking.

"How about this, we take things slow? I'll set up a meeting with Jen in a few weeks. Until then..." He said pulling away to look at her.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked feeling a little silly.

"Hmm… let me think about it." She replied with a smirk and started to walk away before Sam grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't." He said pushing her against the door and pulling her into a deep kiss catching her off guard. Then pulling away and saying

"We will be going on a date, this Friday." Mercedes smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but you'll need a suit." She said turning around and opening the door.

"Wait, why a suit?" He asked watching her leave.

"I have a wedding that day so you'll have to be my date." She replied with a wink and headed to downstairs.

* * *

So next chapter we will get to see Mercedes in action and also there will be some surprises thrown in there as well! We'll also get some details into Mercedes' past and why she's still angry at Shane! Plus there will be a super sweet moment between Sam and Mercedes! Until next time!


	6. Going Slow Part 2

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get back. I am going to make it up you the next chapter will be a flashback and It will be up VERY VERY soon!

* * *

Monday

Sam had busy day ahead of him at the office and it was also going to be the first time seeing Quinn after there… almost date. He arrived early as usual and was surprised that there were a few others there as well. He's normally the only one there that early, he said hello to everyone he passed before reaching his office. It wasn't anything spectacular just a cozy office with a skewed view of the skyline. He hadn't decorated it just a few framed achievements and a picture of his family. He had a ton of emails waiting for him and knew if he started now he would be hopefully be done by five. He also knew he'd need to send an email to Jen to set up a meet up so they could talk. He couldn't help but think about Mercedes and her lips, he had been thinking about them since that night when he finally got to kiss her. The feel of her soft lips on his, the taste of her tongue and how amazing her body felt against his, he could feel his self getting excited and knew if he didn't get those thought out of his he would be at full attention. He quickly busied himself with the work in front of him and started sending and responding to emails, drafting new contracts and readying his self for the weekly staff meeting.

_You look cute when you're focusing -M_

_What? How can you see me? -S _

Sam looked up from his computer and out his glass door not seeing Mercedes anywhere and wondering how she could see him.

_Where are you? -S_

He heard a knock on his door and saw her standing there smiling beautifully, he waved her in and walked over to her. She looked gorgeous in her white blouse and dark jeans that hugged her hips wonderfully, her hair was in a simple ponytail with a few curly strands tapering her face. His eyes locked on her face looking at her features and how beautiful she looked without any make up on.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked pulling her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back, letting it linger a little before pulling away.

"I was meeting with my bride and groom, doing a final venue walk through before their wedding Friday. Thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted lunch." She said holding up a food bag and drinks. Sam hadn't even realize that it was past one and he hadn't eaten.

"Oh really? Trying to get that date in a little early are we?"

"I mean if it's that big of an issue, I can take these burgers home." She replied taking a step back smiling. That damn smile did something to him and before he knew he took the bag and drinks out her hand and sat them down. Pulling her into him and kissing her with so much force and hunger, Mercedes put her arms around him accepting his lips on hers as a soft moan came out when he pushed her against his desk. He licked her lips begging for entrance so he could taste her more and she allowed his tongue to dance with hers. His hands moved from her waist and began unbuttoning her blouse and exposing her lace covered breast. He moved the fabric from her shoulder and started trailing kissing from her lips to her chin, down her neck nipping at her collar bone. Mercedes arched her back as her breathing increased and moans began flowing out her from the sensation his lips were giving. Sam lips started traveling to her breast before he heard his assistant's voice, interrupting his actions and forcing him back to reality.

"Mr. Evan's, you have a call on line one." She said into the speak of his phone.

"Shit." He said and reluctantly pulled away from Mercedes giving her a small smile before grabbing the phone.

"This is Sam." He said looking at her button her shirt back up and slide off his desk. He looked past her and saw his assistant and few other associates looking at him before quickly scattering. He seriously just did that in his office and apparently had an audience without even realizing it. He immediately looked at Mercedes to see if she noticed, she had grabbed the food off the table and spread it out. She seemed completely unphased by what Sam saw. Once his call ended he walked over to where she was sitting.

"I'm so sorry about that Mercy. I wasn't thinking about the door..." He said sitting next to her waiting for her response. When she didn't say anything he began to worry she was upset about what happened.

"Merce, I won't lose control like that again." He added before she started laughing loudly. He was caught off guard by her sudden burst of laughter but couldn't help but to join in with her.

"I really hope they got a good show." She said finally speaking still laughing. She looked at Sam and leaned over and kissed him.

"So you're not upset?" He asked smiling.

"I have no reason to be, but it can't happen again… at least not here." She said nudging him.

"So, want to have lunch now? It's not hot but it's still warm." She added doing a little dance. Sam nodded and enjoyed his lunch with Mercedes. He asked about the wedding she was shooting and if it was okay for him to be tagging along. She told him he would be her "assistant" so it would be fine. They talked more about small things before she had to head back home to get a little work done. They stood and stared at each other for a while, there was a comfortable sexual tension between them,

"Will I see you later?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That is entirely up to you. I will be editing and sending some final emails for the rest of the day so I can't say I won't enjoy the distraction."

"I'll bring you some dinner and maybe a little dessert." He replied pulling her chin to him to kiss her.

"Hmm. Don't press your luck Evans. She said kissing him back and heading towards his door before she stopped at him smacking her ass. She looked over her shoulder and gave a sexy smirk shaking her ass and then walking out.

Mercedes was still on a high from her lunch with Sam and she was excited to find out what exactly he meant by dessert. She was happy to be home but also dreading the work that was demanding her attention, she quickly changed into a tank top and some shorts to be more comfortable because she knew she had long afternoon ahead of her. She turned on some music and decided to start with the emails first which wouldn't take too long. She had several new inquiries and got really excited. Once she finished those she started editing and got so deep into that he hadn't heard the knocking at her door. She looked at the time a realized it couldn't be Sam plus he had a key so there was no reason for him to keep knocking. She went over and opened the door and immediately began to close it.

"Cedes baby, long time. Mmm… I see you're still looking good as ever, too bad we never got a chance to explore that part of our relationship."

"Tank, what the hell are you doing here?" She said through gritted teeth. Tank of all people would be here to ruin her high from earlier.

"I was seeing my boy, you know the dude you left high and dry?"

"I didn't leave him anything! Look, I really don't have time for this okay? Now, please move your foot so I can close my door."

"Oh come on baby, give Tank a chance. You know you wanted to in college, and I can tell you still do now." He said with a sexy grin. Tank was very handsome, too handsome for his own good. He was tall and huge mass of a man, he towered over Mercedes and had a smile that could make panties melt. She couldn't deny it, he was very sexy.

"First of all, don't call me baby. Secondly, we never had any form of relationship for me to want to do anything with you and lastly I'm not interested."

"Bullshit, your words my not be but you're body's betraying you baby girl. I know its not that cold out here, so them hard nipples you got excited about something." He said running his thumb across her nipple making her move away from the door. He took the opportunity to invite himself in and closed the door behind him.

"So, how about you let Tank do that fro you?"

"Do what exactly? Why are you really here?"

"You know what. I told you I was in town seeing Shane."

"Did he send you over here?"

"Yes and no. I asked about you and his luck on winning you back and when he told about your little… encounter. I decided I should help him out a little."

"That bitch. So what? You came to explain his side of things or tell me some bullshit lie about how "he wasn't loving you right and I can do this or that." I don't know what you came here looking for but whatever it is, it's not here. Now get the hell out of my apartment." Mercedes said walking over to the door. Tank gave her a look then began unbuttoning his shirt as he walked over to her, Mercedes eyes fell on his toned body slowly being revealed and bit her lip. She needed him gone, she wasn't about to let anything happen with him. He was standing in front of her smiling and leaned down cupping her face and tracing the outline of her lips. She expected to feel some sort of rush or tingling but there wasn't anything. She couldn't help but laugh and push him away from her.

"This was entertaining but you need to leave, there's nothing here for you and if I'm being honest your whole act is tired." She said opening her door and waving her hand for him to leave.

"Look, I'm not going to keep taking too lightly to you acting this way with me. I let it slide once and-" Tank started before Mercedes interrupted.

"And what? You don't own me Tank. You and I were never EVER anything, you was just Shane's friend that thought he could run game on me while I was dating him. I told you then like I'm telling you now. I. AM. NOT. FUCKING. INTERESTED. Now get out of my house." She replied putting her hand on her hip and pointing to the door.

"You will regret this. This ain't over."

"Oh it's over and done with." She said slamming the door in his face. Mercedes let out the breath she had been holding in and slid down the door. She hadn't seen Tank since that night and now all of it was coming back to her.

* * *

Stay tuned is all I'm going to say because its about to get really muddy!


	7. The Past

A/N: So this chapter and the next will a flashback! Kinda long chapter!

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mercedes had finally made her mind up and she was ready to give her all to Shane. She loved him so much and couldn't see herself with anyone else. She knew he was her forever and wanted to make their anniversary amazing. She spent all day looking for something sexy to wear and settled on a lacy teddy that complimented her ample breast and fell just above her thighs and a matching set of lace underwear. She had gotten her curly hair blown own and it was now flowing beautifully around her face. She felt sexy and hoped Shane would see that way too. She spent the rest of the day getting dinner ready and setting up things for his surprise. She was so excited and nervous for this next step but she wasn't backing down now. After she finished getting everything set up she took a quick shower and got dressed, she wore a sexy body con dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She placed the teddy on her bathroom counter to put on after dinner. She heard the door and felt her heart began to pound. "Am I really about to do this?" she asked herself before shaking to rid herself of the nerves. She looked around once more and was smiled at how romantic everything looked. She took a deep breath and opened the door. _

"_Hi, damn baby you look… sexy." Shane said admiring his girlfriend. _

"_Thanks, come in." She replied leaning to kiss him. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. He kissed her gently then more passionately. His hands traveled down to her ass and squeezed before she pulled away breathing heavily and biting her lip. He wanted to be that lip._

"_How about we eat first?" She said breaking their silence and walking toward the table. She had made his favorite steak, steamed broccoli and garlic roasted potatoes. Candles lined the dark wooden table with a dark green table runner and white rose petals for add effect. _

"_Mmm. Everything looks and smells good and I do me everything." He said standing behind her, moving her hair from her shoulder and kissing her gently on her neck. A soft moan escaped her before her head moved to the side letting him trail kissed further down her neck. His hands ran down her shoulders to her arms slowly turning her around to face him. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled before taking her lips by force. He loved how sweet her lips taste, licking her bottom lip then biting it. He heard her moan again and couldn't help but chuckle proud he could cause such a reaction. He was starting to get a little annoyed with her wanting to wait but something about how she was reacting made him realize that tonight might just be their night. He was happy he decided to come straight here first otherwise he might have missed out. A part of him felt guilty for allowing this to move further especially with him not being entirely faithful but he had been with Mercedes for three years and knew she was completely untouched. He wanted to be her first, something she would remember and cherish. _

"_Follow me." She said interrupting Shane's thoughts. She lead him down the hallway to her bedroom, a familiar place he'd come accustomed and the only thing different this time was that she was the one leading him there. He watched her ass as she walked in front of him, feeling his manhood move in excitement. Just thinking about how good she would feel made some of his fluid come out. When they got into her room he grabbed her and began kissing her again, moving his hands up the back of her dress and unzipping it. He ran his hands back down her bare back feeling her shudder before she pulled away and told him to undress while she ran into the bathroom. _

"_Holy shit." Mercedes said to herself running her hands through her hair and fanning herself. Shane had her blood boiling and her panties wet, just thinking about his lips made her moan. She looked down at the teddy and smiled, she was about to make love to the love of her life and she was excited. Stepping out of her dress she put the teddy on, sprayed a little of her perfume in the air and shimmied. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment and was pleased with what she was looking at, her skin was glowing from excitement and the material felt good against her body. She let out a breath she had been holding then stepped out of the bedroom, giggling at Shane's expression._

"_DAMN. I mean baby, damn. Mhmm, You look-shit. You look amazing." Shane said moving from his spot on her bed to get closer to her. Mercedes smiled and bit her lip again causing him to let out a groan. He was going to enjoy making her moan, he cupped her face pulling her closer to him and kissed her. Flicking his tongue against hers while caressing her breast and thumbing her hard nipples. His hands moved down to her waist and around to her ample ass, slowly lifting her. She let out a shriek then wrapped her legs and arms around him. Looking down at him smiling before kissing him, moans leaving her each time their lips made contact. Shane turned and placed her in the center of the bed not wanting to let her go but needing to take his boxers off. He wasn't big on foreplay and couldn't hold back his hungry to be inside of her. He knew he'd need to be gentle and take it slow, when his boxers feel he heard a small yelp from Mercedes and smiled._

"_Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle." He said climbing onto the bed. He grabbed her legs and began kissing them running his hand up her thighs and stopping at her core. Stroking her slit to see if she was ready for him and to his surprise her lace underwear was wet. He moved his hands to the band of the panties and pulled them down exposing her beautiful flesh. Moving to see her face before he inserted a finger into her warm body. She tensed up a little before relaxing again and began enjoying the feel of his finger inside her. He couldn't wait any longer and removed his finger, easing up to her while slowly rubbing his member against her clit causing her to arch her back at the sensation. He pulled away remembering he needed protection. _

"_Something wrong?" She asked suddenly feeling insecure. _

"_Nah, just need protection." He replied winking at her and putting the condom on before moving back to her waiting body. He spread her legs, giving her a final look to make sure she wasn't about to suddenly change her mind and when she nodded he eased himself into her noticing her wince and start to pull away. He gave her a second before proceeding further once he felt her body relax he began slowly thrusting in her. She was incredibly tight and warm he knew he wasn't going to last long because of how good she felt around him. He ran his hands under the teddy she was still wearing until he reached her breast, they were soft and her nubs were hard and begging for attention. He pull the straps off her shoulders and then pulled the fabric down until her breast were exposed so he could access them better. He put one in his mouth making her arch her back and giving him more room to move deeper inside her. His free hand gripped her waist to hold her in place while his thrust became more rhythmic and she began to moan. Hearing her moan put him so close to his peak that he lost control and began moving harder into her, grabbing one of her legs under the knee and thrusting a few more times before reaching his peak. He felt his self release and loved the feeling. He had finally slept with Mercedes and taken his price. He collapsed on top of her kissing her gently before rolling off of her and laying there looking at the ceiling feeling proud of his accomplishment._

"_Is that it?" Mercedes thought to herself. She turned and looked at her boyfriend who seemed very pleased by what just happened. She wasn't sure what she expected but she'd at least hoped to get the teddy off before hand. What did she know anyway? She rolled over to Shane and rested on his chest before falling asleep. She quickly woke up remembering the candles and realized Shane wasn't there, she got up and looked in the bathroom to see if he was in there but he wasn't. When she walked into the living room the candles had been blown out and there was a note on the table._

_Babe,_

_I had to run. Tonight was great._

_-Shane_

_Mercedes was hit with a rush of sadness, why hadn't he woken her? Why didn't he just stay there with here? She felt tears filling her eyes but held them back because she felt she was overreacting. Was she? She had just given herself to him and he couldn't even say "goodbye" or "I love you" she felt the tears burning and let them fall. She felt she empty almost, did she just let him take that from her and now he's gone. Should she call? Should she text him? No, no, she would let him make that first step, she wasn't about to be the one looking like some obsessed woman. She wiped her tears and started cleaning up the untouched food she spent damn near two hours making. Once she finished she decided to shower and call it a night. So much for an anniversary. Once she got out the shower she heard knocking and threw on her robe to answer it, feeling a little silly for getting upset because she was sure it was Shane._

"_Cedes, baby. How are you?" _

"_Umm… I'm good. Why are you here… this late?"_

"_Shane told me to meet him here, he's here isn't he?"_

"_No. He's not here."_

"_He left? I was sure he would be trying for- I mean, I know it's you guys anniversary."_

"_Tank, what did he tell you?"_

"_What? Nothing. I'll just call him later to see where-"_

"_Don't lie to me, you know something." Mercedes said grabbing his arm pulling him into her place and closing the door. She was starting to get a little angry at the thought of him telling Tank what they had done. Hell they haven't talked about why was he already telling him shit. She looked up and saw Tank staring at her and started to feel weird. She moved away from the door and went and sat on her love seat, grabbing the throw she had on it to cover up more. He followed and sat next to her, she shifted so that she wasn't so close to him and asked him again._

"_What did Shane tell you?"_

"_Look, don't be mad. We're boys and we tell each other these things."_

"_What did he tell you?" She asked once more already knowing the answer but needing to hear it aloud. _

"_He told me you two finally had sex." He said sitting back and smirking at her. She wanted to slap that damn look off his face but she needed to know why he told him to meet him here. Shane knew she didn't really care for Tank but yet she had basically pulled him into her place in a damn robe. _

"_Oh he did, did he? When exactly did he tell you?" _

"_I'm assuming before he left."_

"_Did he give you details?" She asked looking at his face to see if could guess his answer. He was stone and his expression hadn't so much as given her a hint of anything. _

"_Details?" He asked leaning forward and raising his eyebrow. He was going to make her work for that answer and she knew it. So she decided to not play these games and stood up to walk him out._

"_Never mind, Shane's not here and I really need to go study." She said walking past him before she felt his hand grab hers. She turned and looked at him before pulling her hand away. He stood up and moved right in front of her, he held her gaze for what seemed like forever before pulling at the tie on her robe. She stepped back and grabbed the robe before it fell open exposing her naked body. She turned and retied her robe and turned back around punching him in his face._

"_Get the hell out." She said hard and walked passed him to open the door. He huffed and walked over to her slamming the door shut._

"_Look. We've been doing this little flirting thing since you and Shane met, I was trying to be respectful of my boy but when he told me to meet him here and then you open the door looking like that..." He trailed off._

"_Tank, I have never flirted with you, nor would I ever. I love Shane. So whatever you thought was happening was all in your head. Now, please leave." She said trying to open the door but he held it closed. _

"_Cedes, don't play like you're not attracted to me because I can tell you are. The glances you give me when you're around me and Shane. The way you bite your lip when I smile at you. I know you want me baby." He said moving closer to Mercedes._

"_Dude, seriously. I don't want you, I bite my lip when I'm nervous and you make me feel nervous. Now leave before I call security." She said moving away from him and opening the door. She gave him a look to let him know she was serious and to not push her because she would fight if need be but she was hoping to leave things easy. He rolled his eyes and walked out the door turning and before she could close it he kissed her with so much force that she couldn't breathe. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her waist and pulled him into her holding on tight. She would have been lying if she said she felt a small tingle but she didn't want this and kneed him in the groin before slapping him._

"_Ugh! Why are you fucking playing games Mercedes!" He shouted startling her. She knew if she didn't get rid of him her neighbors would hear and she didn't want that drama._

"_Tank, for the last time, I'm not interested. Please leave and don't ever come back!" She said stepping back inside and quickly shutting and locking the door behind her. She took a deep breath and went to grab her phone to tell Shane about what just happened._

_**Shane, Tank was just here… we need to talk about him. -M**_

_She waited for a response but never got one. She looked at the clock and realized it was after three A.M. She would try talking to him tomorrow and went into her room closing and locking that door as well. She knew Tank couldn't get in but she wanted to feel safe, throwing off her robe and climbing into bed she fell asleep faster than she thought she was going to, especially with her mind racing._

* * *

Sooooo... there's more! We're going to see more of feisty Mercedes too!


	8. The Past Part 2

A/N: HEYYYY! Sorry it's been son long! I was kinda stumped on how i was going to finish the flashback and jump back to the present so I kinda pieced this together in hopes to shake a few things up. Bare with me, the next chapter will be... fun lol

* * *

_The Next Day_

_When Mercedes woke up she had six missed calls from Shane and a few texts messages. She opted to just call him instead of reading the messages. _

_**Why didn't you answer when I called?**_

_**I was asleep! Why are you so snappy?**_

_**Why the hell was Tank there? You text me at three somethin talking about he was there and now we need to talk. You fuck him?**_

_**Hold the hell up! You need to check how you're speaking to me because I have no issues ending this call right now. The fact that you could even fix your damn mouth to accuse me of cheating on you with Tank of all people is beyond insulting!**_

_**What do you expect me to think? I know you have a thing for him…**_

_**WHAT! I do not! I can't stand his ass. I wanted to talk about the fact that he told me you told him about us and then had the nerve to come onto me and accuse me of flirting with him and playing whatever game he thought I was playing. You would have known that had you not left like a fucking thief in the night.**_

_**Yeah… I told him but I didn't expect him to come running to you after. I left you a note, something came up and I didn't want to wake you. Baby, look I don't want to argue especially not after last night. Let me make it up to you? I'll come over and make your favorite foods, we can watch a movie and just cuddle.**_

_**So you're not even bothered that your boy came on to me? That he kissed me? That he tried to take my robe off? **_

_**You didn't say he did all that! Why hide the kiss from me?**_

_**You didn't ask! You didn't even say anything when I said he made a pass at me. Look, this isn't going anywhere so bye. **_

_**Cedes, don't han- *click**_

_Mercedes was beyond pissed! How in the hell could he possibility think she would even sleep with Tank? Hell why would he even accuse her of that, she made him wait three years and now after one time she was just going to spread her legs to any man? Where the hell did he have to run off to and why hadn't he explained that? She decided she was going to find out where he went and why it was so urgent for him to do so. She got dressed and decided she was going to pop up at Shane's since he suggested coming to hers. She knew that she was going to seem crazy but she had a gut feeling something was up and she'd be damned if she got played. She took a deep breath and headed to her car to make the trip to his place, when she reached her car she saw one that looked just like his. She shook her head telling herself that it wasn't his and that it could be anyone's car. She stood a little longer before giving in and going to look at the car to see if the sticker she'd put on it was there. She tried to look as casual as possible walking to the vehicle when she reached it she saw the "MJ" sticker on the bumper and knew it was his. She looked around to see if anyone was in it but it was empty. She felt her self backing away from Shane's truck and heading back to hers but she stopped and turned around to see which building it was parked in front of, if he was there he had to be in one of the buildings. She saw it was across from Building G and treid to think if she knew anyone that lived there but couldn't think of anyone except her lab partner Monica. Fucking Monica, that slutty bitch! She thought to herself as she headed to her apartment, they had met over there once and Shane needed to Mercedes' key to get into her place so she told him to meet him over at Monica's. That was months ago… she started walking faster and getting angrier the closer she got. Had this motherfucker really come over to her house, fucked her then went to Monica's after? Had he been there ever since he left her last night? She approached Monica's door and began banging on it and shouting his name._

"_SHANE! YOU BETTER NOT BE IN THERE!" She said hitting the door hard. She stopped for a second to try and see if she could hear anything. She heard shuffling around but nothing else. Right before she started to bang again the door flung open and Monica stood there looking like she had just rolled out of bed. Mercedes looked past the woman and saw his jacket laying on the floor. Without even thinking she pushed pass Monica and began looking for Shane._

"_You bitch! I know you're in here I see your little funky leathers man jacket on the floor!" She shouted._

"_Umm.. Shane isn't here and I didn't say you could come in, so leave." Monica said behind her causing her to turn around so hard she made her self dizzy. She didn't know what happened or how she gotten Monica on the ground but she was on top of her slapping and punching her repeatedly until she felt herself being lifted off of her. She knew it was Shane and for some reason an evil laugh escaped her while she tried to turn around in his arms to turn the blows on him._

"_Calm down Merc-"_

_**SMACK**_

_Mercedes threw her head back smacking him and making him drop her, when she regained her posture she turned and jumped on him causing him to hit the wall. She saw so much red and just started punching him as tears started to fall down her face. How could he do this to her, how could he say he loved her and then sleep with this hoe. Shane was able to grab her arms and stop her from hitting any longer, she fought against until she couldn't any longer. She just fell to the floor crying._

"_Why would you do this? Why did you do this to me?" She asked softly before standing up and leaving. She was embarrassed and didn't want to give him or Monica the satisfaction of seeing her crying. She ran back to her apartment stamming her door so hard she knocked a picture off the wall. She let out a scream and fell on her couch crying until she went numb. She just wanted to forget the past day and half, she wanted to take it all back, she wanted to go home. _

"_Mercy..." She heard Shane say softly. She shot up and ran to him ready to slap him again but he stopped her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into him and hugged her tightly until he felt her soften. She didn't want to be crying in his arms but she was, she was broken and couldn't make herself pull away. She felt him pick her up and walk her to her room and lay her down before laying next to her cuddle her while she sobbed._

"_Why? Wasn't I enough?" She asked pulling away from him. She didn't leave the bed but she didn't want his grimy hands on her._

"_Cedes, it's nothing like that… I fucked up." He said sitting up and looking at her back. _

"_No shit. Why did you even come here last night? If you were getting some you should've just let me be… I trusted you! I gave you my whole body and then you turn around go fuck Monica!" She replied feeling her anger come back. She had a slight headache from crying and need some ice for her hand that was hurting._

"_Mercy, I really don't know what to say. I got scared when you started showing me how much you loved me it scared me and you were always so kind and there when I needed to talk to someone. I started feeling like wasn't good enough and when I came over to talk to you I ran into Monica and she was just throwing it at me. I gave into weakness and since you were firm on waiting until marriage I didn't think we would go as far as we did last night. I went to tell Monica that we had to stop and she said she was going to tell you if I had. I panicked..." He said. Mercedes looked at him not believing a word he was saying._

"_Just get out, You come here with some tired lie and think I'm just going to crumble at your words. WHAT YOU DID DOESN'T EXCUSE THAT YOU PLAYED ME FOR A DAMN FOOL!" She said pointing at the door._

"_Baby, don't do this, let me show you I'm sorry. Let me prove to you I can make up for what I did. Give me a chance." He said walking over to her. She stepped back and shook her head. She wasn't about to be one of those women who forgave so easily. She wasn't going to be played for a fool again. _

"_Leave and don't call me, don't text me just keep doing all the shit you've been doing. I don't deserve this and you don't deserve me." She said with her head held high, her heart was breaking but she didn't let him see it. He tried to speak again but she held her hand up and pointed to the door. _

"_I'll make up for this. I promise." He said before leaving. She went to the door and locked to before sliding down it and crying. _

_The Present_

Mercedes picked herself up off the floor and refused to allow Tanks words to dampen the day she had and the night she was going to have with Sam. She went over to her computer to finish working and saw she had a new email.

_Hi! My fiance and I are absolutely in love with your work and would love to hire you as our photographer! I know this is going to sound crazy but we're getting married in two weeks and we understand that last minute means higher cost and we're willing to pay! Please let us know if you're able to do it! _

_Thanks, _

_Keith + J_

She smiled at the email and let out a small laugh, she loved when couples said that cost didn't matter. She never abused it but it made it easier to quote and she shot them an email asking about date, time and venue so she could quote them properly. After sending over the email she turned her music up and began tackling editing the past engagement she had done and got totally lost in her work. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, she looked at the time and it was 7 o'clock. She looked for her phone and saw she had a few messages from Sam.

_Hey, had to stay over but I'll be there around 7:30- S_

_I know you're probably knee deep in your editing but I want you to take a break before I get there. -S_

_Headed that way. -S_

She smiled at the messages and figured she had enough time make somewhat of an effort to look nice. She hurried to her room and changed into a simple dress and let her hair down, then to her bathroom to freshen up and put her contacts in then spraying a little perfume on her body. She knew he liked how she smelled because he would always try to sneak and smell her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror somewhat pleased with how she looked, she shook her hair and let it fall naturally before winking at herself then returning back to her computer. Right as she sat down she heard Sam shuffling outside her door and went over and opened it.

"Hey Merce- wow you look great. Did that for me?" He said smiling at her and looking her over once more.

"Funny how you think everything is about you Evans." She replied biting her lip and smiling. She moved aside so he could enter and caught him inhale and heard him groan before walking towards her kitchen.

Mhmm.. that smell good! What is it?" She asked snaking her way in between him and the counter so she could look in the bag. Sam wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder before planting soft kisses on her neck. She felt so amazing against him and his hunger for food quickly faded as a new hunger grew. She turned around giving him a sweet look and placed her hands on his face pulling him in to a deep kiss. Gently nibbling on his bottom lip then sucking on it before her tongue entered his mouth and began dancing with his. Sam let out a soft groan before pulling away and taking a step back.

"Let's just go straight to dessert." He said grabbing the second bag and taking her hand in his and heading to her room.

* * *

SOOOOOOO... That flashback though? Let's just say Mercy is pretty feisty lol The next chapter will go there but not in the way you're expecting. I fully intend on throwing in a curve ball lol


	9. Danger

HIYA! So I know it's been a whole minute but I'm back... it took me a while to figure out to keep this progressing the way that I wanted and I finally figured out how! There's a few twist and I'm pleased with it and there's more to come! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It gets a little... smutty lol

**Song: How Will I Know- Whitney Houston **

* * *

_"__Let's just go straight to dessert." He said grabbing the second bag and taking her hand in his. _

They walked to her room. He had only been in her room a few times and the last time he was she very drunk. It was nicely decorated with dark purple covered walls, deep brown furniture and off white bedding, she had one wall made into a reading nook with books covering the walls and another with a single strip painted in chalkboard painting which he had since signed his name and left her funny message. Sam placed the bag on her end table then turned to Mercedes holding her gaze and biting his lip as he slowly removed her dress. His eyes following as inch by inch her body was exposed to him, her lace bra covering her breast and thick thighs and ample ass which was covered matching lace panties. His eyes worked their way back up her beautiful face, falling on her lips that she was biting. Looking deeply into her eyes, then trailing kisses from her forehead, down the bridge of her nose until he met her lips. He leaned down, grabbing her thighs and gently picked her up. Mercedes let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. He turned and walked to her bed where he gently sat her down and knelled in front of her so he was at eye level. He ran his hands up her legs to her thighs squeezing the higher he got until he reached her inner thighs slowly spreading them so he could move closer to her. Mercedes let out a soft moan and pulled him into kiss her, her body tingled at the feel of his hands rubbing her thighs and she arched her back when he brought his hands up her back slowly.

"Can I see you?" He asked tugging at her bra. Something about him asking turned her on even more than she already was.

"Yes." She said breathing heavily. Sam smiled and unclasped her bra and slowly removed her straps letting them fall down her arms. He took a moment to marvel at how beautiful her body was, he wanted to feel all of her and take his time doing it, he gently pushed her back so that she was laying on her back. He reached into the bag and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry which had began to melt a little, he placed the strawberry above her belly button causing her to flinch slightly but relax again. She sat up on her elbow to see what he was doing and bit down when she saw the trail of chocolate. He looked at her and smiled before pushing her back down. He slowly moved the strawberry up her stomach up to the dip in her chest then circling her nipples then placing it above her lips.

"Bite." He said lowly and groans as she bites down on the strawberry. He moved back down her body and begins to lick the chocolate off her body slowly and savoring every bit of it, he goes slowly until he reaches her breast and flicking the left one before taking the hard bud into his mouth groaning then licking a trail to the right one. Mercedes hissed and moan loudly raking her hands through her hair.

"Can I taste you Mercy?" He asked sliding his hand down her body until he reached her lace covered slit and began rubbing her wetness. He could tell she wanted him but he wanted to hear her beg for it, he moved her panties to the side and started rubbing her clit softly. Mercedes moaned and muttered his name. She knew that it was going to be different with Sam but she had never had this sensation before, he was so gentle and his touch was driving her crazy.

"Mercy, let me taste you." Sam said inserting a finger into her core making her moan again and her breathing to increase at his slow thrusts.

"Yes… mmm..." She finally said before letting out a loud cry at the feel of his warm mouth against her tender flesh. Inhaling deeply to take in her sweet musk, Sam groaned before running his tongue slowly up her wetness stopping once before reaching her clit flicking it gently. Her loud moan encouraged him to keep going, he gently kissed her lower lips before repeating his actions only this time he paid more attention to her swollen bud. Licking and suckling her clit while she arched her back and thrust her hips forwards and grabbing at her comforter. He felt her legs slowing moving closer together and stopped them by grabbing hold of her thighs firmly and introduced his tongue to her core, wiggling it in and out of her tasting her sweet juices as she began to get closer to her peak. He lifted up to suck on her clit and inserted two fingers into her to send over the edge, he felt her stiffen then her whole body began shuddering as she rode out her climax and he heard the sweetest sound leave her lips.

"Sammy…." she breathed as she came down from her high and her body began to relax before she felt him trailing kissing up her body. Her sensitive skin tingled at every touch and she felt herself becoming aroused again. What the hell was he doing to her? She never felt this type of sensation after releasing, her body wanted him again and she was more than sure was about to get all of him and couldn't help the moan that came out her mouth as he reached her neck, slowing nipping and gently biting then following it with feathery kisses. She felt him grind his bulge into her center and her body instinctively arched up to fell him more. Sam could tell she wanted more and he wanted to feel her so badly.

His hardness was pressing against his jeans begging to be freed, he stood up unbuttoned his pants and removed them along with his boxer. He reached into his pant pocket and grabbed the condom from his wallet then tossed his wallet aside. Mercedes sat up to see what he was working with an immediately fell back letting out a low groan. Damn… he was blessed and she was more than sure that Shane didn't compare and couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be able to handle all of him. She felt him climb back over her and felt him ease her legs open with his knee before planting more kissing on her body. He gently rubbed his member along her slick opening before lining his self up with her. She took a deep breath in anticipation but nothing happened.

_Rewind_

_..._

"_Did he send you over here?"_

"_Yes and no. I asked about you and his luck on winning you back and when he told about your little… encounter. I decided I should help him out a little."_

"_That bitch. So what? You came to explain his side of things or tell me some bullshit lie about how "he wasn't loving you right and I can do this or that." I don't know what you came here looking for but whatever it is, it's not here. Now get the hell out of my apartment." Mercedes said walking over to the door. Tank gave her a look then began unbuttoning his shirt as he walked over to her, Mercedes eyes fell on his toned body slowly being revealed and bit her lip. She needed him gone, she wasn't about to let anything happen with him. He was standing in front of her smiling and leaned down cupping her face and tracing the outline of her lips. She expected to feel some sort of rush or tingling but there wasn't anything. She couldn't help but laugh and push him away from her._

"_This was entertaining but you need to leave, there's nothing here for you and if I'm being honest your whole act is tired." She said opening her door and waving her hand for him to leave. _

"_Look, I'm not going to keep taking too lightly to you acting this way with me. I let it slide once and-" Tank started before Mercedes interrupted._

"_And what? You don't own me Tank. You and I were never EVER anything, you was just Shane's friend that thought he could run game on me while I was dating him. I told you then like I'm telling you now. I. AM. NOT. FUCKING. INTERESTED. Now get out of my house." She replied putting her hand on her hip and pointing to the door. _

"_You will regret this. This ain't over." _

"_Oh it's over and done with." She said starting to slam the door in his face only to have him stop it. She pushed again but it was too late he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall with so much force that couldn't stand. She tried to regain her composure but she hit her head and felt herself getting dizzy._

"_I tried to play nice but you made me do this, you keep playing with me." He said standing over her with dark eyes. She tried move away from him but he pushed her again and everything went black. _

"_Shit! Cedes… wake up!" _

"_Dude! I fucked up! I'm at Cedes."_

* * *

"_What the fuck… what did you do to her?"_

"_Nothing, I just shoved her a little..."_

"_A little my ass! She's not moving!" Shane shouted before Tank gave him a death stare. _

"_Help me move her."_

"_No! You need to call for help. Why would you do this to her? What did she do to you?" Shane asked looking down at Mercedes. _

"_She kept playing me and I got tired of her talking to me like I was some bum. She knows she wants me but she won't let herself admit it." Tank said sounding completely crazy._

"_She what? Dude, you know she was my girlfriend and if she said she didn't want you she meant it. I'm not helping you… not this time. I'm out and if you were smart you'd put her on the couch and leave too. That dude she's been hanging out with will probably be here soon." Shane said looking at Mercedes one last time before leaving. Tank looked at her and decided to take his friends advice he picked her up and placed her on her couch. He looked at her one more time and placed a kiss on her lips before leaving._

_The Present_

"Wha-what? Why am I..." Mercedes looked around but her eyes were having a hard time adjusting and her head was screaming. She tried to move but felt weighed down by something.

"Welcome back sleepy head. I started to wake you up but you seemed to be having such a great dream so I waited."

"Ow! What, why are you here?"

"You invited me? Are you okay Mercy?"

"Sammy?" She asked blinking her eyes but still couldn't focus fully on the figure in front of her.

"Yes. Mercedes are you okay?" He asked he could tell something was wrong but wasn't sure what it could have been. When he walked in she was asleep on her couch so he just went and grabbed her a blanket and sent some emails from his phone while he waited for her to wake up.

"I don't know, my head hurts and my vision is a little blurry. How long have you been here?" She said slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. Sam grabbed her hand and placed his hand on the back of her head and saw the blood.

"Mercedes, what happened before I got here?" He said sharply.

"Tank… he was here but I told him to leave and he pushed me and then it went black." She said trying to remember anything else.

"Come on, you need to go to the hospital, you could be seriously hurt." He said grabbing her arm and helping her up. She shook her head in protest before grabbing her head again,

"No, I don't want to go there. I just need something for the headache. I'm fine." She said wincing at the light.

"Either you come willingly or I will make you. Those are your only options Mercedes." He said with a stern look. She knew he was serious because he never used her full name. She thought about challenging him but her head hurt so bad that she just nodded and let him take her.

* * *

After spending damn near seven hours in the hospital she was finally cleared to leave. She was told by the doctors that she had a mild concussion and to take it easy for the next couple of days. They asked her if she wanted to press charges which she decided against even though Sam wanted her to for her safety. She was tired and just wanted to rest, she wasn't sure what caused him to do that to her but she didn't want to dwell on it either.

"Thank you for taking me. I hate hospitals but it was nice having you there." She said once they pulled back up at their building.

"You don't have to thank me, I would hope someone would do the same for me." He said before getting out and walking to open her door.

"Come on let's you showered and in bed."

"Always so eager to get my clothes off." She said giggling but stopping when she saw that he wasn't smiling. He just nodded and walked her inside and to the elevator.

"Umm..." She started before he cut her off.

"Go upstairs, I'll grab you some clothes and your laptop so you can work from my place. You have your keys right?"

"Yes but-"

"Okay, I'll be up there in a minute." He said as the elevator doors opened and he gently nudged her in and pressed the button for his floor. She started to say something but he turned and walked towards her place. Sam entered Mercedes apartment and stood there for a moment before he headed towards her room. He walked to her closet and got the first bag he saw and placed it on her bed, then went to her dresser and went drawer by drawer gathering enough things to last her a few days. He knew she could always just come down and grab anything he'd forgotten but he wanted her close to make sure she was safe. He gathered pajamas, socks, clothes she could lounge around in and a few work clothes in case she needed to meet any of her clients. He went to her underwear drawer and was immediately confused on how she had it arranged, there was a divider separating them by what he could assume was material and color. He stood there for a minute trying to decide which ones to grab and decided to grab one of each, he went and grabbed her toiletries and then headed to her living room to gather her work stuff. After he got everything he could think of that she would want and need he headed upstairs to his place. When he walked in he heard her singing and walked towards his room and placed her things down. He leaned against the bathroom door and listened to her for a minute.

_There's a boy I know  
He's the one I dream of, oh  
Looks into my eyes  
Takes me to the clouds above_

_Oh, I lose control  
Can't seem to get enough, uh huh  
When I wake from dreaming  
Tell me is it really love, uh huh_

_How will I know?  
(Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know?_

_How will I know?  
(Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know?_

He felt his self getting caught up in her voice that he had to catch his hand before opening the door. He figured she'd be hungry since they never got to eat dinner as planned and went into the kitchen to throw something together for them both. He made them soup and sandwiches figuring a little comfort food will help her rest easy. He placed her food on a tray with a glass of ginger ale and took into his bedroom and froze when he saw her standing there in one of his shirts.

"I hope you don't mind, I just wanted something simple to sleep in… is that okay?" She asked tugging at the hem of the shirt.

"You can wear anything you want in my closet." He said smiling at her. He nodded towards the bed for her to sit down so he could give her the food he'd prepared. She sat against the head board and let him place the tray in her lap.

"Thank you Sammy. This looks amazing." She said softly before taking a bite of her sandwich. He just smiled and leaned over and kissed her on her forehead before standing up and walking over to his entertainment stand and grabbing three different movies.

"Captain America, Avengers: Infinity War or Avatar?" He asked looking back at her grinning.

"Defiantly Captain America, he's my man." She said giggling.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." he said laughing and putting the movie in and starting it for her.

"Did you eat?" She asked.

"No, but I will, I want to make sure you're comfortable first." He replied pulling the covers over her and turning the lamp off beside her. He gave her a soft kiss and grabbed the tray then walked back into the kitchen. He opted to eat the sandwich and clean up before heading for a shower. After his shower he debating joining her in the bed or sleeping on the couch he decided to let her have his room and started walking out before she made him stop.

"Where are you going?"

"The couch, it'll be ok for-"

"Okay well I'm coming too." She said sliding the covers down and moving to get up.

"No. I'll get in the bed." He saw the sly smile cross her lips and knew she got what she wanted in that moment. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers shifting until he got into a comfortable position. Mercedes waited until he settled before moving closer to him and snuggling up to him. She wanted to feel close to him and she was still shaken up from earlier but didn't want him to know so she just laid her head on chest and felt his hand in her hair playing with her curls.

"You're soft everywhere." He said before he could stop it from coming out. He heard her giggle and it made him laugh.

"Well thank you… I think. You feel pretty good yourself, nice and warm."

"Merce?"

"Huh?"

"We will need to talk about this Tank person."

"I know but let's save it for tomorrow, I just want to be here with you." She said looking up at him. He nodded and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her and drifting off.

* * *

Sooo...? What we thinking? I will update again soon! I have dealing with no sleep and zero focus but I'm finally back on a good sleep pattern! I hope you all enjoyed this and still want more!


	10. Danger Pt 2

A/N: Okay I'm back! I had to rearrange where I wanted this story to go but I'm finally happy with the direction it's going to head! I hope you like this chapter and thank you for staying with me! Enjoy!

* * *

_"Merce?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"We will need to talk about this Tank person."_

_"I know but let's save it for tomorrow, I just want to be here with you." She said looking up at him. He nodded and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her and drifting off._

"Mmm… that feels nice."

"Yeah? How about there?"

"Mmmmm! Even better."

"You know, me scratching your back shouldn't be this sensual." Sam said laughing.

"Oh but it is Evans, it is." Mercedes said giggling and turning back to face him. She woke up wrapped in his arms and was trying to softly wiggle her back against his hand to scratch it without waking him. It was still fairly early but she knew he would have to leave soon for work and debated if she should stay while he was out. She knew the doctors told her to take it easy but she still had some work to do and didn't want to impose.

"Hungry?" He asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Don't you have to get ready for work?" She asked sitting up with a confused look.

"I can work from home besides, I'm not leaving you here alone. Plus we have a lot to discuss." He said causally.

"Oh… yeah." She said biting her lip not really wanting to talk about Tank mostly because she really didn't have much to tell him.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm going to make us some breakfast and then we can talk okay?" He said with a sweet smile. She looked up at him with a worried look but nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Well, at least let me cook with you." She replied getting out of bed and standing in front of him. She just realized how short she was next to him and it kinda made her feel like she was in the presence of a very handsome giant. She scanned him and smirked at the sight of his bulge and couldn't help biting her lip and turning to walk to the kitchen. She began rummaging through his cabinets until she found everything she would need to make homemade pancakes, she hummed as she looked around for a mixing bowl before getting frustrated and placing her hands on her hips and huffing.

"Looking for something?" Sam said from behind her laughing.

"A mixing bowl." He smiled and walked closer to her and reached above her to the cabinet and grabbed one of the medium mixing bowls he had, Sam felt her hand gently touch his stomach and stepped forward forcing her move back against the counter. He leaned down and let his lips brush against her forehead before handing her the bowl.

"So, what are we making?" He said pulling away and turning around to look at all the items she took out.

"I was thinking we could make some pancakes."

"Mmmm… I haven't had homemade in forever! What do you need me to do?" He said licking his lip and rubbing his hands together excitedly. Mercedes couldn't stop the moan that was building as she watched his actions, she quickly looked away and started for the flour.

"Have you ever made them before? Like on your own?"

"No, I used to help my mom when she made them and by help I mean stare at her and eat the chocolate chips."

"Well today's your lucky day, I'm going to teach you how to make them." She said stopping herself and placed the measuring cup into his hands. He gave her a huge smile and listened as she told him how much was needed and how to shave off the extra. Step by step he did as he was told even if she would occasionally make a face before giggling and helping fix whatever he messed up. She was hands on and made sure he didn't put egg shells into mix and explained to him that all it took was the tiniest shell to ruin the whole batch. Sam really appreciated this impromptu cooking lesson and wondered if they could have more.

"So, who taught you to make them?" He asked stirring the mix a little more vigorously than needed and spilling a little of the flour out. He was waiting for a response before looking and seeing just how much of a bad idea it was to stir the mix in his arms.

"Samuel Evans… I swear I'm going to murder you." She said through gritted teeth that made him raise an eyebrow at just how adorable she looked angry and covered in flour. He tried really hard to stifle the laugh that was slowly building but couldn't hold back any longer and let out a loud laugh. She shot him a look and immediately calmed herself making him stop laughing and look at her questioningly.

"Oh no you don't! It was an accident." He said moving away from her as she grabbed a handful of flour and calmly walked towards him with a devious grin.

"Think about this Merce, you were teaching me and didn't tell me not to stir that had." He said with his hands up before she stopped and nodded, he let out a sigh of relief before she face palmed him with the handful of flour and her infectious laugh began. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice him grab his own handful and pull her into him before sprinkling flour all over her causing her to jump back.

"Oh hell no! It's on Evans!" She said grabbing two hands full and throwing them at him, he wasn't about to let her get away with it and grabbed the whole bag and she quickly began to run away from him and as he chased her she screamed. He continued to chase until he cornered her and stalked slowly her way seeing the panic and amusement on her face. Once he reached her he lifted the bag over her had and gave her the sexiest smirk she'd seen, she braced herself and closed her eyes. She waited for the flour to touch her skin but instead she was met with his lips on hers and his hands on her flour cover face. She was shocked but quickly adjusted to kissing him as his hands began to descend from her face to her waist then her hips and he pulled her into him more feeling his erection. His hands went to her ass and he squeezed making her moan into his mouth, he leaned down and grabbed her thighs then gently picked her up. Mercedes let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Sam wanted to feel all of her and take his time doing it, he pressed her against the wall and ground his self into her center and she let out a sharp hiss before biting gently on his neck. His hands moved slowly under the shirt she was wearing and began kneading her uncovered breast, her nipples reacted immediately to the feel of his palms.

"Shit, your body feels so good Merce." Sam said sliding the shirt over her head to get a better look at her. She looked at him with a smile and biting her lip before he let out a low growl and began trailing kissing down her chest until he reach on her nipples and lightly flicked it before taking it completely into his mouth, she arched her back and moaned loudly. Mercedes never had anyone pay this much attention to her body and she was enjoying him teasing her with his mouth. She felt herself getting lost in his touch when his fingers began gently rubbing her clit through her now wet panties.

"Dude, did you get mom's..." Sam and Mercedes both jumped and he had to grab hold of her so she didn't fall and she buried her face into his neck laughing softly.

"Stevie, how many times do I have to tell you to knock! Just because you have key doesn't me you just come in!" Sam said slowly lowering Mercedes and taking his shirt off then helping her put it on. She gave him an appreciative look and tried to regain some sense of dignity before excusing herself to his room to get dressed. Sam followed and closed the door before turning back around and giving his younger brother an annoyed look.

"Dude, I extremely sorry! Like I can only imagine how pissed you are because she was… damn sexy. What's her name?" Stevie asked not really noticing that Sam's face went from annoyed to pissed and if he was honest he didn't care.

"Her name doesn't concern you, why did you just barge into my place like that before calling or knocking!" Sam said crossing his arms and waiting for his brother to say something. Stevie was two years younger than he was but what he lacked in age he had in height and looks. Sure he inherited the Evan's men looks he had the blonde hair, defined jaw bones and piercing green eyes. His lips weren't as big as Sam's but you could tell they were related, Stevie had broad shoulders with a more muscular build and he kept his hair in a low cut.

"Bro, I did call! So did mom and when you didn't answer she sent me over here to check on you." He replied plopping down on Sam's couch and making his self comfortable.

"So you gonna tell me her name or not?" Stevie asked smiling.

"Why did she…? Shit! That's today isn't it?" Sam hit himself in the head and cursed again under his breath. Today was his sister graduation and he completely forgot, he still needed to get her a gift and flowers.

"Dude! They're both going to kill you but I totally understand why you were so distracted." He said wiggling his eyebrows before stopping and standing up and looking past Sam. Mercedes came out of the room fully dressed in a pair light jeans and another one of his shirts that hugged her breast wonderfully and her hair was down in it's natural curls. She walked over to where Sam was standing and smiled at Stevie.

"I had to borrow another shirt, you packed some of my more see-through tops without an undershirt." She said tugging at his Avengers shirt.

"Well, well, well aren't you the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life. I'm Stevie, Sam's brother." Stevie said walking over to her and holding out his hand for her to shake which she took but instead of shaking he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly making her blush. Sam wasn't amused and swatted Stevie's hand away from hers making her giggle and him laugh.

"Nice to meet you Stevie, I'm Mercedes." She said shoving Sam playfully.

"Mmm.. Mercedes that's a sexy name, very fitting for someone as equally sexy. Can I say you look absolutely beautiful in that shirt." Stevie said rather boldly and stepping closer to her and gently moving a hair behind her ear. She looked at a clearly annoyed Sam and giggled then winked at Stevie who got the hint and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Okay, you know what leave! You've completely overstepped this time and… what's so funny?" He said stopping and looking at the both of them who clearly were sharing an inside joke. Mercedes pulled away from Stevie and walked back towards Sam kissing him gently before walking back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Stevie let out a whistle when she walked away and she turned and rolled her eyes at him making them both laugh.

"Sam, she's beautiful! Does she have a sister?" Stevie said in a hushed voice.

"Nope, she's the only one now back to Stace. Like on a scale one to one hundred how mad do you think she'll be?" Sam asked. He hated disappointing his family but his little sister had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

"Just run out and get her a gift today before the ceremony and pray like hell she can't tell it was last minute. You should invite Mercedes along, I'm sure she'd have fun at the party." Stevie said beaming at the thought of Mercedes tagging along.

"You might be right." He said walking into the kitchen and smiling at her softly humming and dancing as she cooked. Stevie nudged him and mouthed "she's perfect" making him roll his eyes but he silently agreed with him.

"Merce?"

"Mhmm?" She said turning around with the pan in her hand and flipping another pancake over.

"So… how would you feel going to my sister's graduation with me then to a little get together following?" Sam asked rubbing the back of his neck with a lopsided smile. She loved when he would smile like that and how cute he was looking now.

"Sure! I would love to go, what time would it be? I have a short phone call I have to make but I'm basically free after."

"It starts in two hours and then the party follows directly after." Stevie chimed in and walking over to where she was placing the pancakes and shamelessly grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

"That should be enough time to get my call in and get ready." She said plating the last pancake and smiling at Stevie who came up and took the plate from her and headed towards the table. She looked back at Sam with an amused look to which he just chuckled. They joined Stevie at the table and he reluctantly gave over the plate of pancakes so they could all eat.

"So Mercedes, what do you do?" Stevie asked taking another bite of food.

"I shoot people for a living." She said calmly making Stevie choke and look at Sam with a concerned look. Both Sam and Mercedes let out loud laughs which only made Stevie's worry grow.

"She's a photographer." Sam said after he got over his laughing fit. Stevie's body relaxed and he let out a chuckle.

"Well that's a lot better than what I was thinking. Photographer huh?"

"Yeah! I love it! It's so much fun, I mostly shoot weddings so I pretty busy throughout the year with engagements and ceremonies." She said beaming.

"Wow, you are simply gorgeous even more so when you smile like that. Do me a favor and marry me." Stevie said grabbing her hand and pressing it to his heart. She let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I see you're going to be a handful." She replied playfully hitting him.

"I can be your handful for life, you just have to say yes." He said laughing and looking at Sam's disapproving glance. Stevie was always the forward one out of the three of them, Stacey was the princess and he was the laid back one.

"I think I'll pass this time, besides I have my eyes on another Evans." She said winking at Sam and getting up from the table.

"I'm going to go get something to wear from my-" She started before Sam stood and shook his head.

"Tell me what to grab and I'll go get it."

"Sam, I'll be fine. It'll take me a few minutes and I'll be right back." She said trying to reassure him that she could handle it.

"I'll go with her, if it's an issue." Stevie said with a confused look. He could tell his brother didn't want her to go to her place and didn't mind being her escort.

"No, you and Sam will stay right here while I go by myself and grab what I need and come back." She said sternly looking at them both before heading towards the door. Sam placed a hand on her causing her to turn then he nodded and let her go. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked out.

"So… wanna tell me what that was all about?" Stevie asked still looking confused. Sam let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before sitting down and nodding his brother over. He told him about what happened the night before and how he and Mercedes still needed to talk about the guy who did it to her.

"I'll kill him." Stevie said once he finished making Sam laugh.

"I don't think we need to go that far, I just want to make sure she's safe and it doesn't happen again." He said softly.

Mercedes walked off the elevator and headed towards her apartment, she was a little nervous but was sure she would be okay. She unlocked the door and walked in closing it behind her and making sure she locked it. She looked at the wall by the door and saw the streak of blood and gently touched the back of her head. She winced a little at how sensitive it was before shaking her head and heading to her room to get a dress to wear and some shoes to match. She decided on her pale blue knee length princess line dress with lace detail and a pair of white pumps. She went into her bathroom and grabbed a necklace and earrings to match and a bottle of her perfume, once she had everything she needed she headed back out to leave. As soon as she reached the elevator she got a weird feeling and looked back behind her but didn't see anyone, she shot Sam a quick text and pushed the call button a few times to hurry it along.

"In a rush?" She turned around slowly and inhaled sharply.

"Look, I don't know what you want but just leave me alone." She said pushing the call button again and feeling a rush of panic go throughout her body.

"You."

"What?"

"I want you." Tank said lowly and moving closer to her, she took a step back but had no where to go."

"I've told you, I'm not interested and I never will be. You need to stop this, please." She said praying the elevator would hurry the hell up.

"You see, I don't believe you. You felt something when I kissed you." Tank said staring at her intensely. She felt herself getting nervous and tried to think of a way to end this conversation and get away from him.

"Tank, that was years ago! You're holding onto a fantasy that will never happen. You can ask Shane, I never say things I don't mean. I will never be interested, okay?"

"I will change your mind, you are mine to have. I let Shane have you until I was ready and I'm ready now." He said with anger in his voice.

"Let? I'm not a pony Tank. I was never yours to have and I will never be yours. I don't understand why you don't understand that. LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said getting frustrated. He started to close the gap between them but before he could the elevator dinged and the doors opened and before she could react she felt a pair of wrap around her waist and pull her back. Tank started to enter before Sam walked out leaving her and Stevie inside before he pushed the button to Sam's floor and walked out too.

"Do we have a problem here?" Sam asked as Stevie stood beside him with a deadly look on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tank asked looking at the both of them unimpressed and highly annoyed.

"Someone who is going to be around making sure nothing happens to Mercedes again, so I suggest you leave and don't come back." Sam said moving closer to Tank and trying to maintain his anger, he wanted to beat the shit out of him so badly but knew he shouldn't.

"Oh, so you think you're her man now huh?" Tank said growing furious and stepping to Sam. Stevie moved closer and made sure his presence was felt because Tank took a step back when he did.

"I don't think shit. I know and I'm only going to say this once, you come near her again it will be the last time you do."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Tank said before walking out the building. Sam waited until he felt like he was completely gone before pressing the call button to head back to his place.

Sam walked back into his apartment and as soon as he did he felt a soft body crash into his, he looked down and smiled.

"I was so worried." She said muffled by the fact her face was buried in his chest. She quickly pulled away and hugged Stevie as well, which he gladly accepted and hugged her back.

"We're fine. Big bro let him know not to come back around." Stevie said with a proud smile on his face.

"I'd love to stay but I have to go get ready, I'll see you guys later and Mercedes?" He said looking down at her with a serious face that made her a little nervous. The short time she had been around him he hadn't so much as frowned.

"Yeah?"

"Take this and don't hesitate to use it. If for some reason you can't reach Sam, call me and I'll come." He said handing her a card and winking at her. He gave Sam quick hug before letting himself out. She looked at the weighted business card and smiled knowing he would be willing to help a perfect stranger.

"He's very proud of those cards." Sam said walking towards her.

"Sam… I'm so sorry. I don't know what his problem is or why he's coming around. I haven't seen him in years." She said taking a deep breath and running her hands through her hair.

"Don't apologize, we can talk about it later. Did he do anything to hurt you? Did he touch you?" Sam asked gently rubbing her arms.

"No, he just… said he wanted me. He said it before but this time it felt more strange. Like he thinks I belong to him but I promise I've never given him a second glance. He did… kiss me years ago and he brought it up again." She said looking at him nervously.

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah, it's a long story but it was the night me and Shane… umm moved our relationship to the next step." She said rolling her eyes. Sam could tell that she didn't want to talk about everything just yet and just nodded.

"Okay, we can discuss this later. You have a phone call to make and I need to figure out a gift for Stacey. Think you could get ready a little early so we can run and grab her something or I can go and come back either is fine."

"I can get dressed and make my call on the way to the store. It's just a follow up and should only take fifteen minutes." She said moving to grab her items and walked to his bedroom to get changed. Sam went and cleaned up the mess from earlier and cleared the table from breakfast. He went into his room and quickly changed into a nice blue button down and a pair of dark wash jeans, he heard his phone go off and answered it without looking to see who it was first.

"Who is she?"

"Huh? Who is this?"

"You don't recognize your mother's voice?" His mother said in a hurt tone.

"Of course I do moma, sorry I just answered before looking at who it was."

"Yeah, yeah… who is she?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The woman who clearly has my son so distracted that he can't answer his mother's calls when him eleven times. Then she starts to panic only to find out that not only is he alive and well but he has some woman there with him. Now who is she and is she coming here today?"

"Damnit Stevie! Sorry ma, I didn't hear my phone going off when you called. Her name is Mercedes and yes she's coming with me to the graduation."

"Good, I can't wait to meet the woman that has both my sons clearly infatuated."

"What did Stevie tell you?"

"That she was very beautiful and he thinks I should be happy for you because and I quote 'she is defiantly a worthy distraction' whatever that means."

"I swear I'm going to kill him. We'll be there, we're getting ready right now actually."

"She's there?"

"Bye ma."

"Don't you dare!"

"I love you too, bye." He said smiling then hanging up. When he turned around he felt the air leave his lungs and his heart thump. Mercedes was standing there looking beyond wonderful in her dress, she pulled her hair back into a neat bun and opted for light makeup and he could smell her sweet perfume. She smiled at him sweetly smoothing her hands over her dress before walking closer to him.

"Ready?"

"You look so… damn. You look gorgeous." He said moving closer and softly caressing her chin making her blush and bit her lip.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

"Come on before we never leave this room and if that's what you want to do then we will because I wouldn't mind peeling that dress off of your and ravishing your body." He said licking his lip and hoping like hell she didn't want to go.

"Such a naughty boy… as alluring as that sounds, you already told them we would be there and I think it'll be fun to make you squirm." She said before grabbing his hand and walking out. Sam groaned and mumbled _"You're gonna wish you hadn't."_

* * *

SOOOOO? How cute were they making breakfast..or attempting to lol Okay so I freaking love Stevie! I know we all hate Tank but seriously there's more to come with that nut basket! Love that Stevie had Sam's back and was willing to protect Mercedes after just meeting her!I hope you enjoyed this chapter and another chapter will come soon! Let me know if you liked it! Thanks! Until next time :)


	11. The Graduation

**A/N: Hiya! So this chapter is a long one! There's a few flashbacks that will give you a little more details about some of the characters! I want you to know now this chapter is... a mess and a half! We get to meet Mary, Dwight and Stacey! There is just some crazy stuff happening and we just hit the tip of the iceberg.**

**Songs-**

_Isn't She Lovely- Stevie Wonder_

_Earned It- The Weekend_

* * *

The Graduation

Sam didn't know what to get Stacey for graduating college and because it was last minute he knew he was going to need to drop a pretty penny to appease his sister. He and Mercedes stopped at a local mall to run in and get her a gift and after going to four different stores Mercedes suggested some jewelry. They walked into a small shop that had unique pieces of jewelry that she was sure he could find a decent gift for his sister.

"What about this?" Sam said holding up a hideous necklace with a huge pendant attached to it. When he said Mercedes's face he quickly put it down and began looking at the other pieces.

"Sam, this should do it." She said holding a necklace with a small cap pendant and a charm bracelet with a mini rolled up diploma on it and room to add more if she pleased. Sam smiled and took the necklace and bracelet from Mercedes to look at it closer and shook his head in agreement. He grabbed a few more charms to add to the bracelet then went to the register, he saw Mercedes looking another necklace before placing it back gently and walking towards him. After he paid they headed back to his car so they could head to Stacey's graduation. The drive was smooth until it was time to get into the university and park, it took them thirty minutes to get a spot and another fifteen to get in to be seated. Luckily his parents saved spots for them and as soon as he spotted them he grabbed Mercedes's hand and lead her over to where they were standing waving.

"Hey sweetie! We thought you were going to be late you made it just in time." His mother Mary said smiling brightly. She notice the woman beside him and had to agree with Stevie that she was very beautiful. She wasn't his usual type but she could tell he was very much taken by her because he hadn't let her hand go to hug her yet.

"Hey ma. Sorry it took forever to park and getting in here was a task." Sam said hugging his mother.

"Hey son, how are ya?" Dwight said behind his wife giving him a nod and warm smile.

"I'm good Pop."

"Ahem..." Mary said nodding towards Mercedes, who was smiling but remained silent.

"Mom, dad this is Mercedes. Mercedes these are my parents Mary and Dwight Evans." He said beaming as he looked at her then back at his parents.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans, it's so nice to meet you both." Mercedes said sweetly and extending her hand for them to shake but was quickly pushed away by Mary who engulfed her into a tight hug followed by Dwight.

"Call us Dwight and Mary sweetheart we're not that old." He said with a chuckle making Mercedes laugh and nod. They all sat down and right before the ceremony started Stevie rushed over and smiled when he said he would be sitting beside Mercedes.

"About time Stevie! I thought you were going to miss it." His mother hissed at him causing him to blush slightly.

"Ah come on not in front of Mercedes!" He said looking at Mercedes and winking before wincing when Sam reached over and smacked him across the head. Mercedes made an apologetic face and gently rubbed the back of his head before turning and hitting Sam, who pretended to be offended by her actions.

"See I told you she liked me." Stevie said to Sam before dodging another smack.

"Shhh! It's starting." Mary said to her sons and Mercedes let out a little giggle at how fast they straighten up. The ceremony lasted about an hour or so when Stacey's name was called they all stood and screamed loudly causing her stop and look back at her family and wave wildly before accepting her diploma and walking off stage. After all of the graduates were called they all stood and threw their caps before retreating towards family members. Mercedes was happy she brought her camera because she was able to get a few shots of the ceremony and wanted to gift the pictures to Stacey after she developed them. While the Evans interacted and talked and hugged Stacey she kept taking pictures of them until Sam gently grabbed her hand and pulled him closer to him.

"You must be Mercedes?" Stacey said smiling and looking at how happy her brother was with her.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." She said reaching her hand out for it to only be pushed away again and she was pulled into another hug only this time she couldn't help but laugh.

"We're huggers honey." Mary said smiling

"I'm starting to see that and honestly out of everyone the only person who didn't immediately hug me when they met me was Stevie." She said teasingly.

"Hey, we can change that now." Stevie said grabbing her pulling her into a bear hug that made her giggle.

"Okay, I think that's hugs for now." Sam said gently grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him. Dwight noticed how protective his son was about Mercedes and shot a look to Mary which she acknowledged with smirk. They all walked out if the stadium and before the separated Mercedes asked them all pose for a few pictures and once she finished Dwight walked up to her and asked if he could see her camera which she gave and he turned and asked a woman walking by to take their photo. Once she agreed he grabbed Mercedes's hand and stood her next to Sam with a warm smile.

"Now we can have one with everyone in it." He said before the one counted to three and took a few pictures. She handed the camera back to Dwight who quickly gave it back to Mercedes with a nod.

"We'll see you both back at the house right?" Mary asked looking at both Sam and Mercedes but mostly asking Mercedes.

"Yea, we'll both be there." Sam replied and hugged his mother before she walked off.

When they arrived at the Evans house Mercedes immediately noticed how warm the home felt, there were tons of pictures everywhere and trophies and awards hanging nicely on the walls. She found herself giggling at a smaller version of either Sam or Stevie with missing front teeth in swim trunks smiling brightly at the camera. There were also some of all three of the Evans kids looking very annoyed in front a large Christmas tree with fake smiles and some of the whole family looking happy just to be around each other.

"They use to torture us with pictures." Sam said softly behind her causing her to jump a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a worried look before easing it at her smile.

"No, no I always get lost in my head when I look at pictures. It's part of the reason why I do photography. No matter what a single memory if captured will last many lifetimes." She replied turning back to look at the pictures again.

"Come on, they're going to think we're making out or worse if we don't make an appearance now." He said winking.

"I don't see any harm in making out." She said winking back and walking away before he grabbed her hand and pushed into the side hallway. He cupped her face and planted a fiery kiss on her lips causing her to moan softly and he then pulled away with an arrogant grin before walking into the kitchen. She followed gently grabbing his hand when she caught up to him which he smiled at her. He was happy she was there and that he could relax knowing she was safe.

…

"She really thinks that white boy is going to keep her from me? She has no idea how long I waited to be with her and she damn sure isn't about to keep me waiting any longer."

"Bruh, you bugging. She's not interested in you and I don't know why you can't accept that. Let it go she chose me and now she's moved on to her new dude. Let it be." Shane said looking at Tank with an annoyed expression.

"You were never supposed to date her! You were supposed to get her ready for me that was the deal we made and then you had to go and fall in love with her! You had one simple task… become her friend and then introduce us that's it." Tank replied chugging his beer and resisting the urge to punch Shane.

"Man… that was so long ago! Last I checked I did befriend her and I did introduce you to her. What was I supposed to do after? Make her fall for you, make her want to be your girl? Dude you were arrogant as shit when I introduce you to her."

_Flashback_

_Mercedes was walking from class when she heard her name being called, she turned around and looked but wasn't sure who was calling her name._

"_Cedes! Over here." Shane said nodding his head at Mercedes. When she saw it was Shane she smiled sweetly and walked towards the footballer. _

"_Hey, how are you?" She asked once she got in front of him. Shane couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her black jeans and white sleeveless blouse, she had her hair in loose curls cascading around her face and a pair of red heels. She could literally wear anything and it would be down right sexy. Shane made a stupid deal with his long time friend Tank to introduce him to her after he noticed her at one of his games. Shane would see her around campus quite often but never really spoke to her until he was literally pushed into a corner to do so. _

"_I'm good, how was your class?"_

"_Eh. It was class, what are you doing here? Don't you have like practice at this time?" _

"_Nah, it was canceled today and I'm supposed to be meeting a friend here then I saw you." He lied, he knew that she had a class at this time and waited for it to be over before heading over to do this stupid meet and greet. He started talking to Mercedes a few weeks ago, causally running into her and sparking up a conversation every now and then. He didn't expect for her to be so warm and welcoming but she surprised him. Every time he would see her she was smiling and it was always very genuine, he caught his self flirting every now and then and she seemed to receptive to his subtle attempts to get to know her more. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was starting to like her and his promise to Tank was slowly becoming a passing thought._

"_Well it's nice to see you again, I don't want to hold you up from your friend." She said politely before turning to walk away but stopped when he gently grabbed her hand._

"_You're not holding me up I enjoy our little chats."_

"_Ahem." Shane rolled his eyes at the sound knowing it was Tank and turned to greet his friend._

"_Hey man." He said giving him a bro hug and turning back to Mercedes who had a amused look on her face._

"_I see your friend finally made it so I'll be going. It was good seeing you again Shane, don't be a stranger." _

"_Well aren't you beautiful… I'm Tank." _

"_Umm… thank you. I'm Mercedes." She said taken back by his forwardness but she still smiled and held her hand out for him to shake. He took her small hand into his and brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss before releasing it back to her._

"_It's so very nice to meet you Mercedes and I hope to be seeing more of you around." Tank replied with a sly smirk on his face._

"_Well… I should be going, I'll see you around." She said before walking away and rolling her eyes at Tank's boldness. _

"_Damn. She is too fine and her skin was soft." Tank said rubbing his hands together with a big grin on his face. Shane just shook his head feeling very annoyed and somewhat jealous of Tank's actions._

"_Are we good now? Can you stop harassing me about her and let me live my life?" Shane asked curtly._

"_Yeah man. I just need you to convince her to come to our party this weekend then I'll be out of your hair and if I'm lucky I'll have her to call my own."_

"_Dude, she's not what you think she is at all. Yeah she's gorgeous and has an amazing body but she doesn't give off the vibe of the other girls you usually chase."_

"_Oh I know. That's why I have to have her, she's a good girl and I need some good in my life." Tank replied wiggling his eyebrows at Shane. Shane knew exactly what he meant by that and seriously hoped she was about to turn him down but knowing Tank he would take that as her playing hard to get._

"_Man, why her of all people? There's seriously a whole campus full of women who want you and you go after the only one who doesn't even know you exist."_

"_I just have a feeling about her. Get her to come to the party and don't forget to make sure no other dude even looks at her." Tank said walking away leaving Shane there to figure out how to get her to come to their party._

_End Flashback_

"That's besides the point! You should've broke up with her after when I told you. Instead you kept dating her and flaunting that shit in my face for three fucking years."

"I wasn't flaunting shit, she does not want you damn! Do you remember how hard I tried to get her back and she never ever gave into any of my pleas. Like I had my whole frat come and sing to her and she just looked at me like I had lost my mind. She never said anything when people would ask why we broke up and she never said anything bad about me either. The last thing she said to me before graduating was that she forgave me but we would never EVER get back together. I was her man for three years, I was her first and I fucked it up and if I'm being honest the only reason she ended up in my bed a few months ago was because she was drunk. So let that shit sink in for minute, I was her actual man and she won't even give me the time of day." Shane said before pouring another shot for his self then chugging it.

"You were never supposed to touch her. You could've said no, you could've made up some bullshit excuse but instead you fucked her." Tank said growing angry at the thought of them together.

"Look man, I invited you here so we could catch up not cry over Mercedes. Let her be happ-" Shane started before feeling a fist hit his face causing him to fall back slightly. He quickly regained his posture and was about to hit Tank back but stopped when he heard a gun cock.

"Don't forget you got you into that fancy school of yours and don't ever forget who helped you pay to say there. If I want to talk about Mercedes then that's exactly what the fuck we will do and since you brought up her 'new man' you can find out just who the hell he is and anything else pertaining to him. I'll be back in three days and you better have something good for me or otherwise I will have to start leaking a few things about Shane Tinsley." Tank said before lowering his gun and walking out of Shane's house. Tank waited long enough and he was tired of being shown up by Mercedes, every time he thought about the fact that she was with this new dude he would get angry. He knew pulling his gun out Shane was a bit much but he wasn't about to let some pretty white boy take his woman and he damn sure wasn't about to waste another minute without her by his side.

…

Mercedes was laughing at Stevie and Sam singing _Isn't She Lovely _to Stacey and they were doing so completely off key. She was having a really good time with the Evans family and was happy that Sam wanted her to come with him today. His parents prepared a huge spread for the festivities, there was music and she had met a great deal of Sam's family. She was worried about how she would introduce herself but Sam made it very clear after telling several of his cousins and his grandparents that she was his girlfriend, which was news to her but she happily accepted her title for the evening. She took out her camera and began taking pictures of Sam and Stevie's impromptu performance before wincing at the notes they hitting and she couldn't in good faith let this continue without helping the men out so she walked over to where they were and surprised them all by joining.

"How about I save you all from this… wonderful performance?" She said looking at Stacey, Mary and Dwight and few of their other relatives. The look on everyone's face when she said that made her giggle and she opened her mouth and began picking up where they left off.

… _Isn't she pretty?_

_Truly the angels' best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven-blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely, made from love?_

Their faces quickly change to amazement and they began to clap along to the beat while cheering her on to continue. Stevie shot Sam a look of pure shock and Sam just smiled proudly at everyone's reaction to hearing Mercedes sing.

_Isn't she lovely?_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely, made from love_

_Ow!_

Once she stopped singing she was rushed by Stevie who picked her up and spun her around. The rest of the guest all clapped for her and shouted how great she sounded.

"Beautiful and can sing like that! Sorry bro but you might have some competition after that performance!" Stevie said gently putting Mercedes down and winking at her.

"Wow! That was amazing Mercedes, thank you for saving our ears from whatever it was that Stevie and Sam we doing." Stacey said squeezing her hand with a bright smile.

"Thank you, I couldn't let you endure that any longer." She replied giggling. She felt Sam's eyes her on her and turned in his direction. She couldn't help the smile that came across her face and she started to walk over to him before she was stopped by Mary.

"Sweetie, do you mind if we had a little chat?" Mary asked sweetly. Mercedes looked up at Sam before looking back at the petite woman and nodded with a small smile. They walked back inside to the living room and both sat on the soft couch. Mercedes couldn't help but feel extremely nervous, she wasn't sure if this was going to be a good chat or one like she had with Shane's mother those years ago.

Flashback

"_Don't be nervous, my parents will love you." Shane said smiling down at Mercedes and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked at him and gave him a small smile before taking a deep breath and letting it out. He opened the door to his parents house and was met by a short woman with shoulder length hair that was in loose waves, she was wearing a white peplum top with a floral pencil skirt and a pair of blue pumps. _

"_Hey ma! I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Mercedes. Mercedes this is my mother Angela Tinsley." Shane said letting go of her hand to hug his mother. After their hug the older woman turned and looked at Mercedes, she gave her a small once over before extending her hand for her to shake._

"_Hello Mrs. Tinsley, it's so nice to meet you." Mercedes said accepting the woman's hand. _

"_It's nice to meet you as well. Shane be a dear and go speak to your father and grab us a few drinks." Angela said looking sweetly at her son who happily did as he was ask, he place a soft kiss on Mercedes' cheek before walking away. Mercedes smiled at the woman as she lead her to living room to sit._

"_So, you're Mercedes… tell me about yourself."_

"_Umm.. well, I'm a sophomore studying business and photography. I'm from a small town in Ohio where my parents currently live. My dad is a dentist and my mother is a nurse, I'm an only child." _

"_My son is clearly enamored by you and visually I can see why. You are a very beautiful young lady and I'm more than sure you have plenty of young men fawning over you." _

"_Ah, I don't know about that. I'm keep to myself mostly, I have been building my portfolio so if I'm not in the library or hanging out with Shane, I'm probably somewhere shooting." She replied confidently._

"_You seem to have yourself together and seem to be well rounded as well, so I guess my real question is what exactly do you want with my son?" Mercedes was a little caught off guard by the sudden change in the woman's tone but remained calm._

"_I'm not sure I understand what you mean."_

"_Okay, let me simplify it for you. What do you hope to gain by being with my son? He's a star football player, a sure fire pick to be drafted in the first round and he'll also have his education to fall back on meaning he will be a very rich man in the next two years."_

"_Gain? I'm sorry you must have me mistaken because I don't want or need anything from your son besides his company. I care a great deal about him and would never take advantage of his success." Mercedes replied offended that his mother would even assume that about her._

"_That's all well and dandy but I know your type… beautiful and you're probably using your womanly ways to trap him. Let me ask you this how often do you tell him not to use a condom?" Mercedes stood up at the final question and took a deep breath to keep her from slapping the shit out of this woman._

"_Mrs. Tinsley, you don't know me so I'm going to say this as nicely as I can. Since I've stepped foot into your home you have been nothing but standoffish, you have looked at me like I was some piece of trash on the side of the road and now you further insult me by asking about our sex life. Which isn't even a thing because I'm still a virgin if you must know and if you think this little act is going to scare me off well let you tell you now..." She said as she moved closer to Angela who has also stood up with her arms crossed._

"_I do not need to impress you for my sake, you need to impress me for his sake. He wants so badly for me to like you and not once did he ever say I had to sit here and be belittle by you. You really think your son is going to be pleased that you treat the girl he cares about so much that he brings her here to meet you so harshly? Let me help make this a little easier for you to understand. My parents are well off, my grandparents were also well off and I have zero need for any money that he will come into because I've already come into my own. I choose not to flaunt it because I wasn't raised that way, my parents made me work for everything and always told me to respect the people around me. You see the difference? If he and I were to make it to marriage, he would be marrying up not the other way around." Mercedes finished before looking behind Angela and looking at Shane and the burly man standing next to him._

"_You think for one second I will let you marry my son? You're just a cheap thrill and he will see that soon enough you just-"_

"_Moma! Why are you talking to Mercedes like that?" Shane asked as Angela turned around quickly looking at her son then her husband who looked really annoyed. _

"_I-i… she… she's not good for you son." Angela said moving towards her son hoping to sway him into understand her reasons._

"_What are you talking about? You barely even know her, I asked you to give her a chance and you do this?" Shane said handing his father their drinks and walking over to Mercedes, he gave her an apologetic look and turned back to his parents._

"_She just wants you for what you'll become, she isn't good enough to be on your arms. What happened to that Chasity girl? She was so lovely and we got along with her parents just great." Angela said giving Mercedes a nasty look._

"_Uh-uh, I'm sorry Shane but I'm not staying here. Mr. Tinsley, I'm very sorry we have to meet like this but I can not stand here and continue to be talked down about. Shane, I'm not asking you to choose nor do I want you to so I'll find my own way back to campus." She said before walking out and calling her a cab. She should've known then that Shane didn't hold her in the same regards as she did because he didn't come after her._

_End Flashback_

"So sweetie, I don't want you to think I'm about to grill you. I just wanted to get a minute to chat with you so no need to be nervous." Mary said with a warm smile as she gently patted her hands. Mercedes smiled and nodded feeling a little less worried now.

"You seem like a very lovely woman and Sam clearly seems taken in by you. Is he treating you well? Making you feel special?"

"Thank you very much for that. He's been amazing and I have a feeling that no matter who he's around he always makes them feel special."

"You know you hasn't brought a woman here since his last girlfriend, so you being here is a big thing for all of us. I can see why he wanted us to meet you though."

"Why is that?"

"You have a warm spirit, very inviting actually. You fit in so well with us and you've only been around us for a few hours. I can tell by the way he's been stealing looks at you that he's falling for you." Mercedes couldn't help the smile forming but instantly frowned when she thought about the mess with Tank.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mary asked looking concerned at the sudden frown on the young woman's face.

"Oh no, no… I really like your son as well and he does make me happy. I..." She started but bit her lip trying to figure out how to say what she was trying to get out.

"Stevie told me about they young man that's been bothering you."

"Oh… he did? I honestly don't know why he's this way and I haven't seen him in years nor have I ever dated him. He's just… obsessed." Mercedes said in a rush before realizing it all came out.

"You have nothing to prove Mercedes. You don't have to worry about that changing how any of us view you or how Sam feels about you. I highly recommend getting a restraining order to maintain your safety though." Mary said softly before standing up and holding her hand out for Mercedes. When she stood the petite woman pulled her into a hug and Mercedes welcomed it by hugging her back.

"If you ever need anything or any kind of help, call me or Dwight and we'll come okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, let's go find that son of mine before he thinks I got rid of you." Mary said lightly squeezing her cheeks then leading back outdoors to the party. When they got back outside everyone was dancing and having a good time, Mary walked towards where Dwight was and Mercedes scanned the yard until her eyes met a set of greens one staring at her intensely. She suddenly felt heat rising within her and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling like a crazy person. She walked over towards him but stopped when he held his hand up and met her in the middle. He looked down at her while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him with a smirk and leaned down until his lips were close to her ear.

"I'm going to make a bet that I can make you want to leave with me after just one dance." He whispered softly into her ear then placing a soft kiss to her neck. He smiled against her cheek when she shuddered and let out a soft whimper.

"Umm Sam, your whole family is here and I don't think it's appropriate if you..." She started before being cut off by him kissing her without a care in the world and she felt herself melting into his kiss before he suddenly pulled away. Sam had a sly smirk on his face and chuckled at the expression on her face.

"Okay Evans game on." Mercedes said licking her lips and nodding. She looked around and surprisingly no one was paying them any attention. Everyone was dancing along to the music which just changed to a slow song, she turned back to Sam and smiled while she slowly began to sway to the beat.

_You make it look like it's magic_

_'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

_I'm never confused_

_Hey, hey_

Sam placed his around her waist again swaying along with her while looking deeply into her eyes. Mercedes smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so that their noses were touching and let the music take them over.

_I'm so used to being used_

_So I love when you call unexpected_

_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

_'Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

_'Cause girl you earned it, yeah_

_Girl you earned it, yeah_

He moved his hands slowly down her back and squeezed her hips softly before turning her around and pressing his body against hers. He leaned down and started planting feathery kisses along her neck while they swayed. Mercedes moved her head to the side so he could more access to her neck and she began slowly grind against him. She giggled when she heard the low groan escape him but quickly stopped when he nibbled on her ear.

_So I love when you call unexpected_

_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

_'Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)_

_You're always worth it (you're always worth it)_

_And you deserve it (and you deserve it)_

_The way you work it (the way you work it)_

_'Cause girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)_

_Girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)_

"Careful now, you don't want to start something you can't finish Jones." Sam whispered his warm breath teasing her and causing a shiver to run down her spine. Her will was weakening by the second but she refused to be the one that initiated them leaving, Sam was going to have to be the one to do that. She turned her head slightly so she could respond to him.

"Mhm… I have no problems finishing what I start but I'm very competitive so you're going to have to work a little harder if you want me to beg you." She said in a sultry tone.

_On that lonely night (lonely night)_

_You said it wouldn't be love_

_But we felt the rush (felt the love)_

_It made us believe it there was only us (only us)_

_Convinced we were broken inside, yeah_

_Inside, yeah_

"You're such a damn tease." He replied with a low growl, her perfume was driving him crazy and her soft body grinding against his was making it hard for him not to yank her into his old bedroom.

"All you have to do is grab my hand and walk us out of here Evans." She said turning around and kissing him softly then raked his bottom lip through her teeth. Sam eyes went dark and he sighed deeply before grabbing her hand and walking them off the dance floor and towards the house.

"Bye ma, dad." Sam said walking past his parents not even stopping to hear their response.

"It was nice meeting you both!" Mercedes said looking back and waving with a sweet smile. Mary and Dwight just rolled their eyes and shared a knowing look before returning back their conversation.

…

"Did you really need to leave like that?" Mercedes said giggling as they drove back to their apartment complex.

"Says the one who started all of this." He said looking over at her smiling.

"How did I start it?" she asked innocently.

"You put that damn dress on and I know we said we were going to wait but..." Sam said trailing off and licking his lip and shaking his head slightly at the naughty thoughts going through his mind.

"So can we talk about you introducing me to your family as your girlfriend?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Oh… well… I just figured it would be easier than…" He stopped at the sound of her laughter.

"You're so cute when you're flustered. Why not just ask me so it will be real next time we see them?"

"Okay, Mercedes Jones will you be my-"

"SAM!"

The sound of screeching and then metal hitting metal was all she remembered hearing before looking over at Sam wide-eye. There was a brief moment when they both looked at each other and there was so much worry in his eyes, she wanted to comfort him but as she reached over there was another thump and she felt her head hitting the window. Sam's name was all she got out before everything went black and her body went numb.

* * *

_**SOOOOOO...? Okay so there was so much happening in this chapter! We learned a little more about Mercedes and her family. We finally know why and how Tank and Mercedes met and we know now she was never interested in him. Can we just take a minute to appreciate our bad-ass Mercedes is when sticking up for herself? Tank seems to have some type of dirt on Shane that makes him keep doing what he asks and seems bound and determined to get Mercedes to his self. We will see MORE of the Evans in the next chapter. Let's talk about that dance... ;) Lastly... that crash and you better believe it's going to bring about some serious drama and as you guessed it the drama will effect Samcedes in a HUGE way. I want to read your thoughts on this chapter and let me know you're still interested! Until next time! XOXO**_


	12. Homeward Bound

**A/N: HIYA! Okay so I have nothing of value to say except as promised this chapter is a whole bunch of DRAMA but it's juicy. I hope you like it and please forgive me in advance! Forgive me for any typing errors I wrote this while I was sick lol  
**

* * *

_The sound of screeching and then metal hitting metal was all she remembered hearing before looking over at Sam wide-eye. There was a brief moment when they both looked at each other and there was so much worry in his eyes, she wanted to comfort him but as she reached over there was another thump and she felt her head hitting the window. Sam's name was all she got out before everything went black and her body went numb._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_

"Ugh… wha-where… why do I hurt?"

"Sam? Sweetie?" Mary said jumping up from where she was siting and shaking Dwight awake before going to his bedside and grabbing his hand.

"Ma? What happened? Where am I?" Sam asked trying to get his thoughts together but nothing was forming.

"Oh honey… you were in a wreck. You've been out for a few days." Mary replied gently caressing her son's bruised face.

"Wreck? Few days?" Sam asked until the flashes of the event started to flow and he saw her face.

"Mercedes! Where is she? Is…. Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay?"

"She had a few bruises but as far as we know she's fine… they discharged her a few days ago."

"Then where is she?" Sam asked again before growing worried at his parents facial expression. That's when he noticed Stevie who was walking over to him with an envelope in his hand.

"She told her nurse to give this to me to give to you once you woke up." Stevie said handing over the unopened letter.

"What about her wedding? She was supposed to shoot a wedding on Friday… we were supposed to have our first real date. What's today?" Sam asked felling somewhat foggy still.

"Son, it's Saturday… we haven't seen her since she was admitted with you afterwards and we weren't allowed to visit her at all while she was being looked over." Dwight said.

"That doesn't sound like Mercy… she wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye. She wouldn't unless she was forced." Sam said more so to his self than his parents and brother. Mary and Dwight shared a look before both sighing deeply. They knew Sam wasn't going to rest until he saw Mercedes so they decided they needed to go find her.

"Sam read the note and get some rest. We'll be back as soon as possible okay?" Dwight asked seeing the hurt in his son's eyes.

"Wait...you're leaving? I just woke up!" Sam said attempting to raise his voice but couldn't because of how dry it was, Mary noticed this and grabbed him cup and filled it with water then handed it to him.

"Listen baby, we're going to find Mercedes and bring her here so you will be able to calm down but you have to read what she said as well." Mary said gently.

"Call me when you get to her place, I have a spare key to her apartment… it's the purple one." Sam said starting to feel drowsy but refusing to fall back asleep.

"Okay dude, we promise to keep you posted just rest and don't put us through this again." Stevie said trying to sound strong but failing because seeing his big brother like that made him feel like he wasn't 'Invincible Sam' anymore.

…

"Who are you?"

"Denise… who are you?"

"I'm Dwight, this is mu wife Mary and our son Stevie. We're looking for the woman that lives here, Mercedes… do you know her? have you seen her?"

"Ohh… yeah I'm her cousin. Sorry but you're too late, she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Stevie asked with a confused expression.

"Her parents sent for her a few days ago and whatever the reason it's serious because she hasn't spoken to them in some years."

"When will she back?" Mary asked feeling concerned about the young woman's whereabouts.

"That I can't answer… I haven't seen my aunt and uncle in over a decade and they tend to keep Mercedes away from me because they think I'm a bad influence on her." Denise responded rolling her eyes.

"Why hasn't she spoken to her parents? When I asked her about herself she didn't seem to have any ill-will against them." Mary asked

"Yeah well that's because that's what she was taught to do when asked about them. She's not all cupcakes and sprinkles and her parents certainly don't adhere to conventional rules. Look, I don't really feel comfortable telling you all of my cousin's business when she isn't here. She asked me to come here and get a few of her things but the things she asked me to get aren't here… ohh and she asked me to tell some dude named Sam that she was sorry and told me where she had a spare key to his place but I didn't feel right going into his home without him present." She replied shaking her head.

"We're his family, he's our eldest." Dwight said.

"Oh… Sam's… what the hell are you doing cuz? Do you mind grabbing these things from his place so I can get them to her?" Denise asked holding out the piece of paper she wrote down everything Mercedes requested. Mary nodded and handed the paper to Stevie and told him to grab everything and hurry back.

"Denise, you seemed a little shocked that Sam was white… are her parents not accepting of interracial couples?" Mary asked trying to remain calm. She hoped like hell that wasn't the reason her parents came and took her away.

"No… well a little but her family's views have nothing to do with her and there's no way they would've know that but I know my little cousin well enough to know that if she has feelings for him she's going to let it be known. I can't speak for Uncle Rick or Aunt Vivi but me personally I think it's perfectly fine and if she's happy then I'm overjoyed." Denise responded honestly.

"Where is she?" Dwight finally asked wanting to know so they could have answers for their son.

"Dallas… they took her to her parents." Denise replied with a great deal of worry in her voice.

"Texas! Why? I don't understand any of this..." Mary said catching onto the young woman's worry.

"I can't answer that, Mimi called me begging that I grabbed these things and delivered that message. I wasn't even notified about her being in the wreck so how her parents found out before I did is a mystery."

"Denise, my son has strong feelings for you cousin and these answers aren't going to do anything but make him try and go find her. Can you give us anything? Where in Dallas is she? Is she or is she not safe there? Why hasn't spoken to her parents?" Dwight asked firmly. He looked at Denise with steady eyes before she nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Okay…" Denise said before answering his questions.

…

A Few Days Prior

"Sam!" Mercedes said fluttering her eyes open slightly wincing at the pain from her headache. She looked around but didn't see anyone. Where the hell is Sam?

"Well hello there, how are you feeling? I'm Catherine I'm you're on call nurse. Can you tell me your name?" Catherine asked sweetly.

"Mercedes..." She said looking at the woman suspiciously.

"That's right, you're Mercedes Jones. I just had to make sure you were coherent. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Where's Sam? He was in the car with me… please tell me he's okay." She asked frantically.

"Mr. Evans came in with you and he's currently in a coma. He got banged up pretty badly but is expected to make a full recovery. Now how are you feeling?" Catherine asked again.

"He's in a coma? Whe-where is he? Where is my boyfriend? I need to see him." She replied trying to get out of bed but Catherine stopped her.

"Ms. Jones I'm afraid I can't let you go to his room right now. Only family is allowed in his room at the moment and on top of that I am under strict orders to keep you here until someone by the name of R. Washington arrives to take you with her." Catherine said checking her vitals and smiled down at her reassuringly. Mercedes froze when Catherine said the name she hadn't heard in years.

"Who… who ordered me to stay here?" She asked already knowing the answer but wanted confirmation.

"Richard and Vivian Jones which I'm assuming your parents?" She asked. Mercedes felt her breathing hitch and immediately began shake her head in disbelief.

"No.. no they can't make me stay and I'm not leaving with Roz. I'm an adult and can leave as I please, now what room is he-" She started before stopping when she saw the tall blond haired woman enter her room with a displeased look on her face.

"That'll be all, we have a personal doctor that will be looking after Ms. Jones." Roz said dismissing Catherine with a nasty toned. Catherine looked at Mercedes with a worried look but calmed when she gave her a small smile and nodding. Mercedes knew there was not point in this woman getting fired for doing her job. When Catherine left the room Mercedes turned her attention to the tall, brown skinned woman standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest while her eyes judged her silently.

"I'm not leaving with you, I don't know why or how they were notified since they aren't my emergency contact. Denise has been my contact since I left for college and for some reason she wasn't called." Mercedes said huffing and rolling her eyes. Roz physically stiffened when Mercedes mention Denise, they were not supposed to in contact with each other she made a mental note to run this information by her parents when they arrived.

"You know the answer to that, so I won't entertain your childishness. Now get dressed, the plane is waiting and you know I don't like to get behind schedule so hurry up. Oh, don't even think of trying any of those little vanishing tricks like you did when you were younger. There's no way you're leaving this hospital without me. Don't make me have to send my friends in here to carry you out because you know I will." Roz said throwing some clothes at her then walking out of the room. Mercedes knew running wasn't going to work and she knew Roz would just haul her ass from where ever she found her and deliver her to her parents tied up. So she did as she was told and put on the clothes Roz threw at her and to her surprise the jeans and t-shirt fit her perfectly. She looked for her heels she had on earlier and luckily for her they weren't damaged in the wreck like her dress was which was completely torn down the side. She pressed the call button for her nurse and fixed her hair as best she could when she heard Catherine speaking to someone outside.

"I just need to sign my discharge papers, she can't release me without my signature so let her in." Mercedes said opening the door and to the backs of two very large men. They nodded and moved aside never looking back at Mercedes and let her into the room. Mercedes quickly shut the door and pulled Catherine away from it.

"Ms. Washington already signed your discharge papers… I tried to stop her but she's a little intimating." Catherine said softly.

"I don't care about that, do you have some paper I can write on?" Catherine nodded and handed her the clipboard she was holding and her pen. Mercedes smiled and quickly wrote a note to Sam before folding it over and handing it to Catherine.

"I need you to give this to Stevie Evans… tell him to give it to Sam when he wakes up please. Also my phone was damaged can I borrow yours?" She asked looking at the door and noticing that the men were still standing there. When she was given the phone she quickly called her cousin Denise and filled her in on everything that had happened and asked her to run by her place and grab a few things. After handing up she handed Catherine her phone and mouthed thank you.

"Ms. Jones…"

"Don't. You're going to receive a hefty payment for your silence. Take it and don't ask any questions… my parents are a little over protective so asking any questions will just make it harder on you. Thanks again and please don't forget Stevie Evans… no one else." She said before leading the nurse to the door and walking out in front of her.

"I'm ready." She said to one of suited men standing by her door. He nodded and lead her out of the hospital and to a large SUV. She slid into her seat in the back with one of the men sitting directly beside her she looked at him and couldn't help but recognize him but she couldn't remember from where.

"Took you long enough." Roz said looking at her before rolling her eyes and taking her phone out to call someone.

"We'll be there in three hours, your daughter took her precious time as always." Roz said into the receiver before handing the phone to Mercedes who shook her head and looked at her like she had lost her damn mind trying to make her talk to her parents. Roz groaned and forcibly placed the phone into her hands and mouthed 'TALK'. Mercedes let out a deep breath before placing the phone to her ear but she never said a word. Instead she stared Roz down with a mischievous smirk.

**Mercedes I know you have the phone, the least- **Mercedes hung up and threw the phone back to Roz without ever breaking eye contact with the woman.

"Guess they had nothing to say." Mercedes said finally shrugging her shoulder.

"You've always made my job so damn difficult." Roz said rubbing her temples and casting her a dirty look.

"Well they aren't paying you easy work now are they?"

"I don't like you."

"Feelings been mutual since I was six! Now can we go? I want to get this shit show on the road." Mercedes said looking out the window ignoring Roz's death glare.

"Take us to the airstrip and if you can do it in less than thirty minutes I'll pay you extra because her presence is only tolerated for so long." Roz said to the driver who nodded and began to pull out of the parking lot. Mercedes took a deep breath and prepared for what was waiting for when she arrived at her parents and faced her parents after all these years.

_Sam_

Sam woke up to an empty room and the sound of machines buzzing. He was still holding the note Stevie had given him earlier and quickly opened it to read it.

_Sammy,_

_Yes… I didn't to answer your question but yes, I would love to be your girlfriend. I don't have much time to write anything heartfelt and by the time you read this I'll be in Dallas at my parents. I'll be back… I just don't know when and as soon as I get a new phone I'll call you okay? I'm so sorry but that's really all I can say for now._

_Love, Mercy_

Sam read the note a few more times looking for anything outside of Dallas to let him know where she actually was and never found anything until he turned it around and saw something on the very bottom.

_4573 Cherrybrook Ave. ;)_

He couldn't stop the smile that began to form on his lips and shook his head. She knew he would want to know where she was and made sure to put in the last place he would look. He began formulating a plan to go and get her if when his nurse came into the room. He had an urge to hide his note for some reason and placed in under his leg before giving the nurse a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Evans! It's good to see you're finally awake, I have been your nurse since you arrived and was starting to wonder if your eyes matched your father's. My name is Monica and I just need to check a few of your vitals and your bandages." She said sweetly as Sam nodded allowed her to do whatever she needed to do before a question popped in his head.

"Excuse me… did you by chance help out the woman that came in with me? Mercedes Jones? She was in the car with me and I just want to make sure she is okay." He asked and noticed the woman frowned and gave him a curious look before responding.

"No, she wasn't my patient. I take she's your girlfriend?"

"I was actually just about to ask her when the wreck happened." He replied with a sheepish chuckle.

"Hmm… must be a sign."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're not meant to be together. I mean she isn't here is she? I would take that as a sign that she didn't want a relationship." Sam gave her confused look that quickly changed to annoyance and began shaking his head.

"No, I know for a fact she does." Sam said harshly. Monica let out a deep sigh before walking to the door but she never left she only opened it and began speaking to someone on the other side. Every so often she would look back at Sam before returning to whoever she was speaking with, that's when Sam started to get a bad feeling and began looking around for his phone. When he saw it he quickly grabbed it and shot Stevie a text to come back immediately and when she returned he was happy he did because she wasn't alone.

"So where the fuck is she?"

"Why are you here? Why did you let him in here?" Sam asked wishing like hell he wasn't stuck in this hospital room.

"Look white boy, I know she was here but when I went to her room she was gone and so were her things. Now where is Mercedes?"

"I've been in a damn coma, so how the fuck should I know? Your guess is as good as mine." Sam replied happy he hid the note she had given him because he didn't need him finding out where she went.

"Hmm… that wreck was pretty smart huh? Let that be a warning to you… leave my woman alone or you'll regret you hadn't. I'm going to offer you a little proposition stay away from Mercedes and I won't hurt her." Tank said moving closer to Sam's bed.

"What? No, I won't dot that… why the fuck would I do that? Why are you so obsessed with my gir- with someone who clearly has no interests in you?" Sam said sitting up and raising his voice, Tank caught his slip up and grew angry.

"I know damn well you haven't touched her… have you you been with my woman?" Tank growled then grabbing Sam's bandaged leg gripping it tightly and looking at Sam with so much malicious.

"Listen, this is what is going to happen, you are going to leave her alone, pretend like she never existed and if you don't I will beat her within an inch of her life. Because if I can't have her you damn sure won't and if you think I'm playing just remember how you got in here." Tank said gripping harder causing Sam to yell out in pain and his eyes to well up with tears but he never broke eye contact. Sam knew if he put up a fight it was just put her in further danger and he couldn't bring his self to be that selfish when her life was literally on the line but he needed to make sure she would always remain safe.

"I'll leave her alone if you stop looking for her." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"HA! Look at you trying to negotiate terms. How about you leave her alone and I do as I please? Cedes and I have some unfinished business and it's high time we concluded it." Tank said releasing Sam's leg and rubbing his hands together.

"Why do you want her if you're willing to threaten her life? How is that caring about her?"

"Because, she is mine and I know for a fact that you'll leave her alone because if you don't everything that follows will be on your hands." Tank replied with a smug grin.

"Fine, I won't. I'll leave her alone." Sam said feeling defeated.

"Good boy! I'd really hate to have to hurt her but the minute I feel like you're in contact with her I won't hesitate." He said before walking out of the room with a sad looking Monica in tow. Sam felt like his lungs were collapsing, like his world was crumbling and there was nothing he could do to change it. If he tried to go to her she put her in danger and if he leaves her alone she still remains in danger but if didn't fight for her what would that say about his feelings for Mercedes?

"Bro you okay?" Stevie said rushing into the room. When Sam looked up at his brother he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He wasn't an emotional person but his heart was breaking because it dawned him in that moment that Tank had seen Stevie. He knew where Sam lived and if he was willing to threaten the life of someone he supposedly cared about what was stopping him from harming his little brother? Stevie was a grown man but Sam still saw him as his kid brother, the same brother he helped with homework and taught how to play the guitar. Why was he being thrown in two different directions with no positive out come on either ends.

"Dude… what is it?" Stevie asked moving closer and his voice laced with concern.

"W-was she there?" Sam asked knowing that she wasn't.

"No, she's gone… like her stuff is here but she's not. She's-" Stevie stopped when Sam held his hand up.

"I don't care. She's safe and that's all that matters the rest is unuseful and I don't care to hear about it." Sam said softly knowing now what he had to do and in order to do he needed to distance Stevie from the whole situation.

"Sam her cousin was there she told us about her parents… I think we should go after her-" Stevie said before stopping at the look Sam was giving him. He had never seen his brother look so angry or broken before and was concerned that he was giving up on Mercedes.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I DON'T CARE! She's were she needs to be wherever that is and I think it's best that you forget about her because I plan to do just that." Sam said hating how those words tasted coming out of his mouth.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is but she isn't safe where she is and if you don't take the foot out of your ass you will lose her forever." Stevie said slamming a folded up piece of paper into his chest and storming out of the room. Sam watched his brother leave and felt horrible for how he handled his brother but he had to be smart and he had to protect the people around him. He looked down and the paper and opened it.

_Stevie,_

_Take care of my Sammy okay? I was too nervous to tell him but I love him and I'm coming back. _

_Just… don't let him forget okay?_

_-Mercedes_

Sam just stared at the note for a moment longer before ripping it up then reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found her number and deleted it.

_Mercedes_

"Ms. Jones."

"Mhm?" Mercedes grunted sleepily.

"We're here." A deep voice said softly and gently moving her off his shoulder. She must have fallen asleep because she doesn't remember getting off the jet or getting into the SUV.

She looked around and knew exactly where 'here' was and grunted. It looked the same as it was when she left and now she was back at the spacious ten bedroom, six and a half bath home… home wasn't the right term. No more like compound, her parents literally had one child and still managed to overcompensate. _1165 Jones Court _was anything but a home to her and she knew it. The whole estate was immaculate, from the neatly trimmed hedges that lined the base of the house, the well designed flower sculptures and the well placed fountains. The house sat on thirty plus acres and had two guest houses with a pool large enough to hold swim meets, her mother picked up gardening when she was eleven so a decent size portion of the land was dedicated to her garden which houses different fruits, vegetables and herbs. The outside alone was only a taste of what was inside, a grand foyer adorned with marble flooring and floor to ceiling windows and hand painted portraits of her parents. The living area was decorated in all white furnishing and gold accents that was dusted twice a day everyday and looked like it came straight out of a catalog. Mostly due to the fact that no was ever allowed to sit in there unless they were her parents business partners, there was a large fireplace with a large abstract painting hung over it, the further you went into the place the colder it became. Mercedes hated being here with a passion she loved her parents dearly but she figured out a few things at a young age about how they expected her to behave at all time and if she ever disobeyed she would be punished.

"Welcome home Ms. Jones." A man she had never seen before said when she walked through the foyer. She knew saying what she was thinking would fall on deaf ears so she just smiled and nodded allowing the older gentleman to lead her to where her parents where patiently waiting. When he took her downstairs to her father's study she knew it was serious because the last time she was in there was when she told them she wasn't coming back after she left for college. Her parents didn't take the news well and did everything in their power to delay her leaving but Denise came and helped her out and she never looked back.

"Your parents are just inside." Mercedes nodded and took a deep breath before entering the study.

"Look, honey our child has returned."

* * *

**Sooooo...? Okay okay I can explain... it had to happen! There were some cliffhangers in this chapter and yes they will be answered in the next! Like can we talk about Sam though? Like he is seriously torn and has some hard decisions to make. We got to see a TINY bit of Mercedes' family but we'll see a whole lot more in the coming chapter as well as some sweet cousin moments between Mercedes and Denise. We also welcomed back a blast from the past... and as many of you guess yes Tank was responsible for the wreck. Where the hell is Shane? Now that's the real mystery lol! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts and new theories especially about her parents and why she left... oh and what up with those two different addresses? Hmm... guess we'll have to wait and see! Until next time! XOXO**


	13. Family Matters

**A/N: Okay... y'all aren't going to like her mother because I damn sure don't. That's it... I have nothing else to say lol**

* * *

_"__Look, honey our child has returned."_

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her mother's comment and let out a deep sigh, she knew this was going a conversation that either pissed her off or worse made her want to slap the hell out her parents. Her mother was the prime example southern beauty with her rich cocoa skin that seemed to always glow no matter if there was light on her or not, her hair was long and with big full curls and her make up was always done professionally. She was curvy and slightly taller than Mercedes with the same doe brown eyes and full lips. Her father was sitting at his desk giving her the same look he used to give her when she was little and she felt like she was about to get a spanking based on how hard his eyes were, he was a big no none sense man, she inherited her attitude and killer expressions from him as well as her button nose and smile. He stood at 6'7 built like the Rock with a voice so deep that him being nice even sounded threatening but one thing people knew about him was that Mercedes had him wrapped around her finger and he hated it because she knew all she had to do was smile and bat her eyes and the large man turned into silly puddy.

"Care to explain why we had to find out about you being in a wreck from Roz?" Vivian said getting straight to the point.

"You weren't supposed to find out period so you know the answer to that question." Mercedes snapped crossing her arms she hated when her parents would ask her things when they clearly knew the answer.

"Little girl, don't talk to your mother like that. Now, why haven't you been checking in or calling?" Her father said angrily.

"Because I'm a grown woman who doesn't have to call mommy and daddy every time I need something." She replied rolling her eyes and avoiding the glare her father was giving her. She knew she was dancing on a fine line but she was beyond pissed that they literally kidnapped her.

"MERCEDES IF YOU DON'T WATCH YOUR MOUTH I WILL BEND YOU OVER MY DAMN KNEE. I don't care how old you are you will show respect now tell us what the hell is going on in your life." He father said slamming his hand down on his desk startling Mercedes and making Vivian jump.

"I graduated, found a nice place and started my business all of the things you already know. I was in a wreck with my- with a friend and the next thing I know Roz is there making me leave with her because you sent for me." She replied not fully backing down but also letting some of the sass go only a little.

"Who?" Her mother said catching her slip up and looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"A friend." She replied softly.

"Either tell us or we'll call that hospital and find out ourselves."

"Fine! He's my boyfriend and he's in a coma… I wasn't even able to see him because of the both of you!"

"Boyfriend?" Her parents asked in unison.

"Yes.. now tell me why you really summoned me." She said trying to hide her blush she never talked about her relationships with her parents. They didn't even know about Shane… well she assumed they didn't.

"Who is this boy?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some big lipped white boy." Roz said joining the conversation as she walked in with an unamused look.

"Excuse me?" Her father said looking at Roz then his daughter. Mercedes rolled her eyes and started to leave, she knew where this conversation was heading and she didn't have the energy to deal with her parents ignorance.

"Good night. Oh I'll be needing a new phone daddy." She aid looking over her shoulder at her father who was trying hard to keep a stern look but failed as soon as she gave him a small smile.

"Okay I'll have one here for you in the morning." He said feeling defeated but happy that his daughter actually called him daddy.

"Seriously Richard, she hasn't been home in years and you just let her leave in the middle of the conversation because she calls you 'daddy' she's playing you. Now, who is this person you're dating?" Vivian asked.

"He's my boyfriend and I have strong feelings for him and yes he's white and yes his lips are big."

"And I supposed you expect us to accept this person?"

"I don't care if you do or don't, he's doesn't need your acceptance and I see you clearly forgot that I don't want it either so this conversation is over." Mercedes said giving her mother the same looks she was giving her only with a smirk.

"Little girl you are in my house and you are my child, I birthed you and I can unbirth you if you keep testing my kindness. You will not go back until you break it off with this man you find yourself taken in by because we have standards and expectations to uphold. Your father has an image to maintain and as the women in his life we have certain rolls to play, I have the perfect young man for you because it's time you got married anyway. He'll be here the day after tomorrow and I expect you to behave because if you don't that little business you have will suffer. Goodnight and don't forget to do you skincare routine… you're looking a little dull." Vivian replied with venom and anger. Mercedes looked to her father who looked very conflicted but didn't say anything and just gave her an apologetic look before looking away. She shook her head and felt the tears burning in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"I am not meeting anyone and you can't keep me here. I don't care about the bullshit you and daddy have going on it has nothing to do with me! Your 'associates' don't even know I exist and the only reason I'm here is because you need some type of leverage but guess what VIVIAN, I'm no one's pawn and you won't bully me into doing anything. I will not breakup with Sam and you need to face that fact now because I will be going back to him. Goodnight." She retorted and walked out of the study and back upstairs. She knew that house like the back of her hands and knew where all the security was stationed. She looked for the one that was with her in the truck and when she found him she told him she needed to be escorted to her room, he nodded and walked her up the two flights until they reached her room. He walked in first and she followed closing the door behind them and standing there waiting for him to finish checking it.

"I know you." She said when he finally turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you we went to school together." She said moving closer to him and he took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Did we?"

"You were a few grade above me but yes and I know you remember me." He gave her a look before grabbing her and moving her away from the door and closer to the window.

"Okay fine, I know you and yes I remember you but your parents don't know that and we probably should keep it that way because they literally ask all of the people they hire if they know about their child. No one knows about you if they haven't met you so as far they're concerned I DON'T KNOW YOU." He whispered and rolled his eyes at the amused look on her face.

"Yeah and I'm more than sure they wouldn't want to know that you were the first person to kiss their daughter now would they?" She said smiling deviously. He threw his head back and shook his head.

"Look I need this job, I have a kid on the way and it pays well and-" He stopped when she raised her hand.

"Noah, I'm not going to tell them anything I need a favor and based on the other people here you're the only person I can trust." She said sighing deeply.

"WHAT! First you push me into a corner and now you want me to do you a favor that could lose my job?"

"You won't lose your job trust me, in fact if you had told them you knew me you would've gotten more money than you're probably getting now. I need you to fly back to Chicago and get Sam here because I have a feeling my parents aren't letting me go any time soon and sneaking out isn't going to fly this time. I'm sure they already froze my accounts and made it impossible for me to go anywhere without Roz near." She said looking around her room and noticing it hadn't been touched which made her smile. She walked over to her closet and knocked on the panel hearing it was still hollow, she shot Noah a big grin and pried it open and once she got it open she let out a breath of relief. She had stashed a great deal of her allowance into a small box and there was well over a few grand in it that one spot. She took out what she figured was enough to get tickets for Sam and Noah to fly there and back without her parents knowing because they would be paying cash.

"Here, this should be more than enough for you to go there and back. Now his name is Sam Evans… this is his address and you're gonna need to convince him that you know me so here." She gave him the money and wrote down Sam's name and address and handed the necklace she was wearing. She knew Sam would recognize is because she was wearing it and luckily for her Sam was perceptive.

"Okay and if he doesn't want to come?" Noah asked with a serious look.

"Well you're not about to hurt him if that's what you're implying… if he doesn't want to come then come back." she said sadly hoping he would come. Noah let a groan and knew this was a bad idea but he was going to do this one favor for her.

"Hey, it needed to be asked… I'm sure he'll come. If it were me I would."

"Thanks Noah, can you leave tonight?"

"No, I won't be able to until the day after tomorrow, we're on strict orders to be on call and if I leave like that they'll suspect something. I'm off for a few days after though and can go without question." He replied hoping that would be okay. When she nodded he let out a sigh of relief before giving her a small hug.

"I have to get back to my post but it was good to see you again Merce." He said walking away.

"You to Puck." She said giving him a smile as he walked out of her room.

…

"Why do you always have to come down on her so hard?" Richard asked his wife as they prepared for bed.

"I wouldn't have to do anything if you just grew a backbone and treated her like the insolent child that she is, I mean did you hear her call me Vivian? I gave that child everything and she acts like I'm the worst thing to happen to the world." Vivian replied looking at her husband incredulously for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm her father not her warden, I treat her like the daughter that she is and has always been. She wouldn't have left in the first place if you acted like you loved her. She hasn't been here in years and I don't want what little time we do have with her to be spent arguing."

"She's not going back to that white boy or Chicago! She has to stop parading around like some loose woman and pay her dues. We gave her everything and repays us by leaving and now have the nerve to say she dating some person who probably beneath our standards."

"Your standards, not mine. Didn't you see how happy she looked? She looks healthy and like she's really living. Why do we need to interrupt that? Why can't we just let her go back?" Richard said looking at his wife hoping he was getting to the point across.

"I want her to get married and have beautiful chocolate babies but she can't do that if she's with this Sam person. That reminds me we need to get Roz to look into him so we can know what we're up against. As for healthy she could honestly lose a few pounds, she has such a beautiful figure but refuses to tone her body."

"NO! She is happy and we're not intervening any longer. I'm letting her know she can leave if she promises to stay for the weekend. I just want to spend time with my baby girl forreal this time."

"You can do whatever the hell you want but she's meeting with Bryce when he gets here and she will like it. Now I'm going to sleep and I suggest you do the same, you know how much our child likes to cause drama when she has to do what's expected of her." Vivian said laying down and closing her eyes smiling. Richard sighed and looked at his wife before laying down his self, he hoped like hell this wouldn't drive Mercedes away again. Which is exactly what happened the next day Vivian kept talking about Mercedes and Bryce's meeting that she locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out to eat or speak to either of them. The only person upset was Richard because Vivian felt her daughter could miss a meal or two so her tantrum had an upside, she swiftly walked up the stairs to her daughter's room and knocked before shouting loudly.

"Better get some beauty sleep because tomorrow is the day you meet Bryce and I hope like hell you can behave!"

…

Mercedes was woken up by several people walking in and out of her room. First was her mother opening her drapes and blinds shouting that it was time for her to get up, then there was the stylist her mother hired to pick a few 'appropriate' dresses for her to wear for her meeting with whomever her mother was planning on setting her up with and then came the hair and make up team who didn't hesitate to let her know she needed a facial and her hair needed some much needed TLC. Then her father came with a new phone and some breakfast and after being poked and prodded then made up, her mother finally returned to see the final results.

"Mhm… now you look like you belong here. I'm so happy you chose the white dress it looks really good on you and it shows off those God given curves. Before we go downstairs I am going to say this once and if I have to even remotely say anything to you again you will never pick another camera. You will be on your best behavior and act like the lady we raised you to be and you will interact with this young man because I can see him being my son-in-law. Okay?" Vivian asked looking at her daughter with demanding eyes.

"I will entertain this clown and then when he leaves I will tell you that I'm going back to Sam." She replied with a smirk as she began to walk away but her mother snatched her back to where she was and gripped her arm tightly making her wince.

"You will behave and you will make a great impression or so help me you won't remember what that damn boy looks like." Her mother barked through gritted teeth.

"Ow… you're gonna leave a mark!" Mercedes said looking at her mother wide-eyed. Vivian released her and let out a pleased sigh before walking towards the door.

"I hate you." Mercedes mumbled causing the woman to stop and turn around.

"What did you say?"

"I said I HATE YOU!" Mercedes said back with so much anger in her voice it scared her and before she could move towards the door her mother's hand came across her face with so much force.

"You listen and you listen good, you may have your father wrapped around you little finger but you have never fooled me. Your father wanted you not me, I never wanted kids and I made sure after you we would never have anymore. I really tried with you Mercedes I did but you made it so damn hard to love you. Always running off, sneaking around I'm surprised you haven't had any kids as wide as your hips are there's no way you haven't been sleeping around. You walk around like you're the belle of the ball but we both know better, we both know you spread your legs to any man who looks your way. So why not capitalize on it? Bryce is handsome and I know he'll give you plenty of babies once you get married because that is not something you can wiggle your way out of little girl. It's time you pay your dues and with your father planning to run for Governor we need you here being the doting daughter with her black husband and black kids. Sam doesn't fit into that picture and if you're not careful you will come up missing playing with me. No fix your face and smile, love awaits you." Her mother said before walking out of the room. This was the woman she was waiting for, she knew her mother never wanted her but to finally hear it made her heart sink. She pushed whatever emotion that was coming and threw her shoulders back, held her head high and walked out with the fakest smile she could muster. She would play her mother's game but she wasn't going to do it without a fight.

When she finally made it down the stairs she saw her mother and father talking to who she figured was Bryce she walked over to them only stopping when she heard his voice. She moved a little closer and felt her breathing increase, she had to get out of there but before she could turn and walk – run away her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the living room.

"Bryce sweetie, this is our darling daughter Mercedes. Mercedes this is Bryce Washington, Roz's son." Mercedes eyes grew as the man turned around and she tried like hell to move away but her mother's grip only grew tighter.

"Well, it's certainly nice to put a face to the name. I'm Bryce nice to meet you Mercedes." He said smiling and holding his hand out for her to shake, Mercedes looked at him then down at his hand then her mother hoping that she would sense her panic instead she just threw her closer to him. Tank leaned over pretending to give her sweet hug and whispered into her ear.

"Don't do anything stupid I know something about your father that will ruin your family's life. Oh and you can forget about Sam, I threatened him within an inch of your life and if he comes near you I will make sure to follow through. Now give me a sweet smile and offer to show me around, I've been dying to see your bedroom." He said pulling back waiting for her to do as he said when she didn't he gave her a warning look but she didn't budge.

"Mr. Jones I hear you're running for governor is that correct?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Mercedes.

"Yes, I plan on announcing my candidacy on Monday actually."

"Well that's going to be-

"Why don't I show you around? Huh? It's such a beautiful day out and we can talk about this over brunch right daddy?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea sweetheart. You two go have fun!" Vivian said smiling and surprised her daughter was actually doing as she told. Tank shot her a grin and grabbed her hand but allowed her to lead.

"I thought you'd see it my way, also that dress looks amazing on you. I bet it looks better off too." He said winking at her and laughing when she rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I don't know the secret you were about to spill the only reason I stopped you is because I actually love my daddy."

"Well then you just let me get away Scott free for no reason. I'm starting to think you might actually like me" He said looking around the large kitchen then back at her.

"So you're real name is Bryce huh?" She asked walking to the back yard and trying to figure out how to ditch him before making her escape. She was good a pretending and she was even better at making men who were crazy think she was interested.

"I prefer Tank but yes." He replied looking at her ass as she swayed slightly while walking. She turned and looked at him with a sexy smirk that made him bite back a low groan. She knew what she was doing and he liked it.

"Come here I want to show you something." She said in a sultry tone.

Tank smiled and rubbed his hands together as he walked closer to where she was standing. He looked and saw a small pond that was neatly decorated and there was a small pathway leading further away from the house. He looked up and saw that she had removed her shoes and was walking towards the path, he quickly walked to where she was headed.

"My mother wants me to impress you, you know?" She said when he caught up to her.

"Then I would hate for you to disappoint her."

"My mother's version of impressing you and mine are two totally different things." She said making a sharp right turn on the path.

"What's her version?" He asked once he caught up to her again only to see her turn left and when we saw her dress on the ground he picked up his pace to find her and once we got a glance of her in a just a slip before she made another right turn. He was getting turned on by her antics and was about to pounce when he realized he wasn't sure which way she had turned after she made the right turn. He knew he could easily go back but then he looked down and saw her lace panties and couldn't resist going after her.

The further he went the more convinced he was that he was getting closer to where she was but he was very much wrong. She quickly pulled out her phone shooting Puck a message to have the car waiting for her on the far end of the property and circled back around making sure to be as silent as possible. She knew he would get lost on the path because it was a giant maze that her mother needed to mimic the one she saw on a vineyard somewhere. She went back to where she left her dress and quickly slipped it back on and went towards the guest house where she could get around without being seen. She heard Tank yelling her name and knew she had to hurry, she ran until she reached the paved walked way and saw Puck standing beside the car. She motioned for him to get in and quickly ran over to hoping into the back and shouting at him to drive and to go fast.

"Jeez what's the rush?"

"Just go to the location I texted you please and after you drop me off you have to go. Bring Sam there and no where else… okay?" She said trying to catch her breath. Noah nodded and continued to drive where the GPS was taking them. It was an hour drive and her phone hadn't stop ringing whenever she assumed her parents found out she ran. When they finally pulled up to the she was certain her mother was sending out a search party for her and when she did finally find her she was going to be in it deep. She got out and went down the long walkway and froze when she saw someone standing there she looked back and saw that Noah had already pulled off. _Shit!_

"Well, well I think its time we had a little chat."

* * *

**Welp... Cliffhanger again but it's gonna be worth it! It's about to get even more muddier and I can't wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will answer MANY question as well as some happy moments! Until next time XOXO!**


	14. What the Hell?

A/N: Okay sorry iy took so long to update but here's a new chapter and... like IT'S A MESS! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"__Well, well I think its time we had a little chat."_

"Daddy?"

"Mhm… come on I know you have the key to this place." Richard said nodding his daughter over. Mercedes started to walk towards him but stopped looking at him suspiciously.

"How did you know I was coming here… better yet how did you know about this house?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, you inherited a lot of things from me including your sneakiness. I followed you hear years ago when you still treated me like your dad instead of someone who was just your father. There's a difference by the way." He said waiting for her come to the door.

"Surprise you didn't sell it." She said under her breath and grabbing the key from an old rock near the door. When they entered he let out a whistle and shook his head in approval, the house was nothing like the one they owned. I was more so a home of sorts the living room had colorful accents pieces with warm tones to complement it, there was a large screen tv mounted with a large collection of movies and there was an old fashion record player and a rack next to it that housed over one hundred different records.

"So this is where you would come when you 'ran away'… I see why now because this place screams Mercy." Her dad said looking at her with a small smile.

"Yeah? I decorated it myself you know… well Denise helped." She replied with a slight giggle.

"Denise… how long have you known?" He asked sitting down on the plush couch and rubbing his hands over his face.

"Since I was eleven when you said I had a cousin that you wanted me to meet."

"What gave me away?"

"You hate your family and she was too old to be any of Aunt Faith's kids who by the way I met." She said looking at her father pointedly.

"Does she know?"

"I don't know… if she does she's never said anything about it but you need to tell her and daddy I can't marry that man." She said knowing it her turn to spill some truths.

"You haven't even given him a chance baby girl."

"He's been stalking me since I was in college and he is dangerous! He has this crazy idea that I'm in love with him and that I'm his and only his. He slammed me against the wall and caused me to have a concussion!" She said looking at her father who seemed to confused by what she just said to him.

"What do you mean he slammed you? Why didn't call us when this happened?" He asked jumping up and heading towards the door before she stopped him by standing in front of the door.

"You need to stop, he knows about Denise and he threatened to tell if I didn't do what he wanted… speaking of he's probably still looking for me. I left him in that awful ass maze… you remember what happened to the last one I led in there?" She said with a sly smile and a giggle but stopped when her father gave her an unamused looked.

"Little girl! That boy was dehydrated and damn near delirious when we found him!" He said shaking his head and pulling out his phone texting one of his security to go looking for Tank.

"It's not my fault she wanted it to be so damn huge! I got lost in that thing so much when I was little I'm surprised I'm still alive."

"You never got lost we knew you were in there, those boys are different we didn't know you left them in there you would come back into the house saying they left. I had to pay that poor boy's family so much money because of your actions!"

"He got fresh with me so I handled… he didn't die." She said shrugging.

"We live in Texas he was close to death and that's besides the point, why didn't you call me when this mess started?"

"Why would I call you? You always agree with moma who does not like me nor want me. She finally made that very obvious revelation known today. I handled it then and I'm going to handle it now… what I didn't know was that he's Roz's son. Why am I just now meeting him?" She asked wondering why he was never brought around.

"She did but you were younger and didn't really like having him there so she stopped bringing him." Right before she was about to respond there was a knock at the door and she jumped. No one knew about this house except Denise, Noah and apparently her father, Denise had a key and Noah just left to leave for the airport. Her father gave her a look telling her to open it and she gave one back while shaking her head no.

"Open it." He said firmly.

She opened it and was immediately turned back to her father in worriedly she felt arms around her before hearing a loud boom and seeing her father's eye grow big. She tried to scream but her mouth was immediately muffled by something soft and she felt her body grow limp.

_Flashback_

"_Why are you coming out of my daughter's room?"_

"_Ahh.. she told me she needed someone to check her room before she rested for the evening, sir."_

"_Mhm… Noah is it?"_

"_Y-yes." _

"_What else did you talk about with her?" Richard asked knowing there was something else._

"_Umm… she asked me not disclose our conversation." _

"_You don't work for Mercedes, you work for me now spill." _

"_She wants me to get her boyfriend and bring him here, well not here to another location and I told I would because I kinda owe her." Noah said getting really nervous and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants._

"_You owe her? How? If I'm not mistaken you don't know my daughter or do you?" Richard's glare hardened making Noah tremble._

"_We… we went to school together, she was a few grades under me."_

"_And that constitutes you owing her a favor?"_

"_Well… not necessarily. I ahh we umm..."_

"_You what? You defiled my baby?" Richard boomed and backing Noah into a corner scaring him so much Noah almost fell down._

"_No! No, we kissed at a party so many years ago. I didn't know it was her first kiss until after we..." Noah didn't want to tell him that they made out and since she dwindled it down to just being a kiss why should he continue?_

"_What!?" _

"_Look, I value this job and I need it so do we really need to get into the particulars?" _

"_What else?"_

"_We made out but after that night we never talked again. I would see her around but I swear it was just that one time."_

"_I'll make sure he gets here. Please keep a close eye on her and son, next time I ask if you know my child don't lie to me. Consider this a promotion and congratulation on the baby." Richard said walking away. Noah stood there stunned and slightly happy he looked down at the necklace and quickly ran after his boss._

"_Mr. Jones, she told me to give him this as well. So that he would know it's really her asking for him." He said handing him the necklace and noticed the sudden change Richard's demeanor, he softened and smiled slightly._

"_Thank you Noah, take the rest of the night off." He said walking away and smiling at the fact his daughter still had the necklace he gave to her all those years ago._

_He walked up someone he trusted with his life and gave him the duty of bringing his daughter's boyfriend. He knew it was about to get testy especially with his wife's drive to dictate their daughter's life. _

"_Karofsy, I need you to retrieve someone for me and bring him to this location promptly."_

"_Alive?"_

"_What? Why would you ask me that?" Richard asked looking at his old friend before they both started laughing._

"_I assume the misses doesn't need to know?"_

"_You assumed correctly and if you could make sure Mercedes doesn't trick anymore of my security to do her handy work. I still haven't forgiven the last one that helped her run away because she played to his weakness for her little smile. She's been giving me hell since she came home but I love her so much and she deserves her happiness… her own way." He replied rubbing his temples. _

"_Okay, I'll leave right away."_

"_Good and this is his name, she said to give it to him so he would believe its here."_

_End Flashback_

Sam

Sam was exhausted but his mind was going a mile a minute and he wasn't sure what could do about it. Mercedes was gone and he knew where she was but the thought of her being hurt because of him crippled him. He hated being stuck in the hospital and after telling his family to go home all he wanted to do was sleep so he tried for hours before finally falling asleep. He woke when he heard talking and assumed it was his family but the voice was much deeper and there wasn't anyone else in the room. His curtain was drawn so he could see who it was but once he heard the man say okay and the sound of a phone clicking he braced his self for whatever that was about to happen. The curtain slowly began to open and reveal a large burly man standing there looking at him quizzically.

"Sam, Sam Evan?"

"Y-yes..."

"Oh good, I wasn't told which hospital you were in and this was my first stop."

"Okay? If you're with Tank I got the hint already."

"What? No, no. Richard Jones sent me here to get you oh I was told to give you this as well." Dave said handing him Mercedes's necklace. Sam's eyes grew wide and he looked at the man who was texting away on his phone.

"How did you get this?"

"His daughter Mercedes told another security to give it to you so you'd know it was her. I guessing she didn't get to see you before she brought home otherwise she wouldn't have sent for you just yet." He replied looking at Sam's banged up leg.

"She's okay? Like he didn't get to her?"

"Who? Her father sent me… you okay young man?"

"The wreck wasn't an accident… and if I go with you I'm putting her in harms way so here." Sam said holding the necklace but Dave just looked at him with a perplexed look.

"So you don't want to see her?"

"I do but-"

"Then stop being a bitch and come on, I'm a time crunch." Dave said shaking his head and send yet another text.

"I can't or she'll be hurt!"

"She'll be fine, there's security all around her."

"Yeah… no, now please leave." Sam said shaking his head.

"I have strict orders to return with you and I will. Choose wisely, willingly or forcibly." Dave said crossing his arms and giving him a look. Sam thought about it what he should do before nodding his head and letting out a worried breath. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but he knew that he wanted to get his girl back.

"Okay, let's do this."

…

_Mercedes_

"Mhm… ow! What the hell… why is it so dark." She tried to open her eyes but everything was blurry, she tried moving but couldn't there was something holding her back.

"Hmph… looks like she's awake, shall we have some fun?" Mercedes heard and tried to recognize the voice it sounded so familiar.

"Who's there?" She said coughing slightly before feeling a the blindfold being yanked off of her face, she blinked trying to adjust and when her eyes finally did she was met by Monica and Shane.

"Shane? Why… Monica? What are you doing? Why am I tied up.. let me go!" She shouted before being slapped by Monica who smiled when she winced from the blow.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!"

"Hey, we never said we were going to do her any harm." Shane said yanking Monica away from Mercedes.

"Oh you shut the hell up! You should have stick with the plan from the beginning but no you just had to fall in love with her!"

"Look! I did what I needed to do, I'm not staying here to watch this… it's pointless." Shane said turning to walk out but stopped when he heard a gun cock.

"Looks like Monica still has more balls than you. You will stay or your new found endorsements will vanish besides we're just having a little fun right baby?" Tank asked looking at Mercedes with a devious smile and he chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

"I think I should take so much needed alone time with our little guest." Tank said lowering the gun while keeping his eyes fixed on Mercedes before continuing. "Let me know when she gets here and not a minute before." Mercedes eyes grew big and she looked at Shane pleading with him not to leave her alone with him he shot her a sad look before turning away.

"I can get you more endorsements!" She shouted quickly making him stop in his tracks and Tank let out a huff.

"I-I… I can get you better endorsements even get you taken off the bench, Shane I never did anything but love you don't leave me alone with him." She pleaded to the back of his head.

"He knows better." Tank said with a smirk and watched the hope leave her eyes as Shane and Monica both left the room. She looked around and saw they were in some type of warehouse, it was dirty and she could only see one door which was directly behind where Tank was standing. She saw a room off to her left but figured it was a dead end and on her right was a desk and a laptop she also saw a camera positioned.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked feeling defeated already but then remembering her father.

"Is my father… is he okay?"

"He may be fine… he may not. That's not really my concern at the moment beautiful, you know that was a dirty trick you pulled earlier." He said pulling out her panties from earlier and winking.

"I'm surprised you managed to get out of there." He didn't respond to her remark he just placed her panties into his back pocket and placed the gun he was holding down on the table as he walked closer to here she was sitting. When he got close she leaned back as far as she could but it was no use she was stuck and he knew it, she could see the darkness in his eye as he scanned her body.

"You really are a sight and knowing you don't have on any panties makes this whole situation so much more exciting." He said moving the loose hair our of her face gently allowing his hand to trail down her face to her shoulder stopping just above her cleavage.

"Please don't do this..." She said looking at him with sad eyes but the look of lust filled his and she knew she didn't have a chance in hell trying to convince him to stop nicely so she made the decision to fight and fight hard.

"Mmm… you sound so sexy when you beg baby." He replied ripping the top of her dress slightly exposing her lacy bra, she didn't flinch she fixed her expression to be bored and unimpressed which seemed to have an effect on him because he let out an annoyed breath.

"Shane knows how to please me you should have asked him before trying whatever it is you're doing." She said dryly which seemed to piss him off because he stood up and turned before backhanding her across the face. She started to scream but knew that would probably encourage him to continue ripping her dress so she held it in and after a few moments she made eye contact with him showing she wasn't easily hurt. He rose and eyebrow and nodded his head before slapping her again this time much harder than before.

"You just don't get it do you?" He asked slapping her again this time she whimpered but refused to scream.

"You are mine and I will get what I want from you and I know for a fact that you will enjoy every moment of it. So stop with the fucking bullshit and accept what is about to happen." He said completely ripping her dress on pulling it off along with her dress slip, he leaned in really close and grabbed her face which she tried to pull away but his grip was far to strong.

"Now, I'm going to kiss you and if you bite me I will bite you back and I don't mean in any place you want to be bitten do you understand?" He waited for her to respond but all she did was start at him and he saw the fire in her eyes, she wasn't going to give up easily. Tank leaned in more and placed his lips on hers softly at first but the kiss became more rough, less gentle and he released her face and wrapped his arms around her kissing her more and didn't respond to his touch which angered him because he abruptly pulled away and slapped her again. He walked around behind and untied her and as soon as she felt her hands fall free she jumped up and mad a run for the door but her legs we like noodles and he caught her throwing her over his shoulder and chuckling.

"Let me go you dirty piece of shit!" She shouted. Tank just continued walking until they reached the room and threw her down onto the bed. She knew what was coming next and felt the tears falling down her eyes but she refused to look away from him, if he was going to do this then he would have to look her in the eye as he did. She watched as he undressed and said a silent prayer before feeling his body on hers, she couldn't stop the cry that escaped when he unsnapped her bra. She didn't want this, she didn't deserve this and she realized she gave up in that moment.

"NO!" She screamed kneeing him in the groan three times making him yelp out in pain. He toppled over and rolled off of the metal bed, she jumped up and kicked him a few more times before rushing out of the room and looked for the gun he placed on the table but she didn't see it, she heard the main door open and looked around for somewhere to hide but it was too late. Shane saw her and grabbed her but he was gentle and took his jacket off giving it to her before reluctantly placing her back in the chair she was originally in and retied her hands.

Just as he was finishing Tank emerged and looked beyond pissed he pushed Shane out of the way and punched Mercedes in the face then in her stomach causing her to scream out in pain and a little blood came out of her mouth when she coughed. He was about to hit her again but Shane moved in front of her and stopped him from hitting her again.

"ENOUGH!" A voice came from behind them and they turned to look at the person speaking.

"Now… I only gave you one damn job and you managed to fuck that all up! Go find her some clothes to put on and you, go get dressed you fucking idiot!" Shane and Tank both stared at each other for a moment before they each grumbled and walked away. Mercedes recognized the voice and began to cry, her head hurt and she felt beyond violated.

"Well.. looks like he did a number on you little sis but don't worry we'll get you all cleaned up. Can't have you looking bad bow can we?" Denise asked with a smug and unnerving expression on her face.

"Denise… you're apart of this? Why?"

"You have something I don't and now I'm going to make sure everyone knows." She said picking up a piece of the her torn dress and wiping her face with it.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you!" Mercedes asked jerking her face away from Denise.

"You were born. Our father just had to meet your mother and of course she's a wicked witch and told him he couldn't see me anymore after she found out she was pregnant. I knew he was my dad even though I was forced to call him uncle and when he introduced us I was sure he would tell you I was your sister but he called me your cousin." She said with a slight chuckle shaking her head.

"You know I get a monthly check from that asshole? Ten grand a month since I was seven and you little miss sunshine got the house, the mom, the dad the whole ordeal. While my mother a fucking drug addict left me and my father had you, I was left alone and forced to live with other family members who only wanted me because of the money I came along with… you had it all but couldn't even appreciate it. Always running away, getting into trouble and just doing dumb shit because you couldn't handle a normal fucking life!"

"Normal? Have you met my damn mother? She NEVER wanted me, I was a hindrance to her life and you think you had it so bad… yeah I grew up with both parents but I didn't have parents. I had a mother who resented me from birth and a father that only showed his true love when his wife wasn't around. So don't stand there and act like you're the only one who had it hard because that's bullshit and if you think about blackmailing them the one fucking person that would give a damn is laying in a pool of his own blood in my house." Mercedes spat back with hate in her eyes and laughed when she saw the shocked look on Denise's face.

"Yeah you're goon in there fucked up, my mother will never give you what you want. She will tell you to kill me before she gives you a penny so you should've just let Tank beat the shit out of me because you plan just fell through _sis!_"

"He wasn't…"

"You sure you're a Jones? We don't fuck up like this and we damn sure don't mess with our own family… yeah my parents are shitty and they do unspeakable things but if it's money you wanted you could've just walked to the front door and demanded it but taking me was the stupidest thing you could've done. Did you check to see if my father's security was there? Did you check the house before coming after me? You better hope he's dead because I'm more than sure someone is looking for him and if you left his phone then he's been found and you are all fucked even if Tank kills me."

"You're lying!"

"I have no reason to lie. You could've came to me Denise… you could've just told me how you felt. How long has this been going on?"

"I sent Tank in your direction… he sent Shane." She said coldly and smiled when she realized Mercedes didn't know that Shane was involved.

"S-shane?"

…

"Something's not right." Dave said as they pulled up the address he was given from Richard. He got out of the car along with another member of his team and walked cautiously towards the front door which was wide open.

"Call the rest of the team and have them out here as soon as possible." Dave said to the other member before entering.

"D-dave."

"Richard? Richard! Man what the hell happened? Where are you shot?" Dave said finding the man lying on the floor holding his waist but there was a lot of blood and he was feeling weak.

"They took baby girl… you need to find her. Did you bring the package?"

"We will find her, you just stay awake and yes he's in the truck." Dave answered apply pressure to the wound and calling for help.

"I want to speak to him, please before I pass out again." Richard said attempting to sit up but couldn't Dave nodded and laid him back down before running out to the truck and opening Sam's door.

"Come on, Mr. Jones wants to speak with you." He said pulling him out of the car more forcibly than intended, they hurried back into the house and Sam froze he looked around and he knew something horrible happened here.

"Come here." Dave said pulling him towards Richard.

"Hi, Mr, Jones… I'm Sam, Sam Evans."

"He has her and I'm trusting you like she did to find her. Don't let him ruin my baby girl."

"Who has her?"

"Bryce. He took her and shot me there was another man with him… he looked familiar some football player." Richard replied grunting before continuing. "They took her phone, track it but be careful if they're willing to shoot me without thought they will kill you."

"Who is Bryce? I don't know a Bryce..." Sam asked before being pushed away by his security who showed up in record time and they all lifted him off the ground and carried him to a waiting car. Sam stood there for a while and tried to think of who he was speaking of but was coming up blank.

"_Shane played football..."_

Sam's eyes grew wide and he knew then that Bryce was Tank and felt his panic, he ran outside as best he could his leg was still bruised but he needed to speak to Dave.

"Dave!'

"Not now kid, just stay here and I'll be back."

"No! The man that took her is going to hurt her or worse kill her… if he knows I'm here he will do it, he tried to kill us. He's the reason we were in the wreck to begin with and there was a woman with him… Monica she was my nurse but I know for a fact that she probably doesn't like Mercedes because of Shane, the other man that was with Bryce is her ex. We need to find her before they do anything to her, I have to find her and I need you to help me." Sam said loudly and sternly, he needed them to understand just how bad this was and how Mercedes was on limited time.

'Go Dave and take these two with you. I'll be fine they can get my to my personal care doctor. Save my daughter and kill the bastards that took her."

"Sir… we haven't done that in years."

"Save Mercedes." Richard said with convection.

* * *

SOOOOO...? Okay so this was pretty good and now it's time for the real fight to begin! Also Denise... why sis? why? It will not be easy to find her and that's all I'm going to say! Until next time XOXO!


	15. Lullaby

A/N: Okay sorry it took a month to update I literally lost my whole file and had to start over I got angry and just stopped but I'm back!

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS IS A VERY DARK CHAPTER... SOME SCENES ARE** **VIOLENT**!

**Song**

**Lullaby for A Stormy Night- Vienna Teng** _(For some reason when I post lyrics it only shows some of them so the lullaby is in italics in sentence format) _

* * *

_"__Save Mercedes." Richard said with convection._

Sam nodded and stepped away as her father was taken by the group of men leaving him alone with

Dave and two other men. They were all on their phones talking into them and before he could say anything he was being escorted back into the house, he looked around and knew immediately it was defiantly Mercedes's place.

"Okay tell us everything you can about this Bryce or Tank person." Dave said after hanging his phone up.

"I only know what she told me which is that she met him in college via her ex boyfriend Shane… he's obsessed with her for some reason." Sam said raking his hand through his hair and letting out a deep breath.

"Shit, she's been out of college for years and he's still after her? There's something more to this, there has to be a reason he's after her like this… did she ever mention money to you?" Dave asked.

"Money? Not that I can think of why would she?"

"That bitch. I never liked that woman but I think I know what's going on..." Dave said before picking up his phone again and making another call, all of the calls where short and he barely said more that five words at a time. None of this was making sense to Sam but all he could really worry about was Mercedes and hoping like hell she was okay.

…

"You think I did this without planning it?" Denise asked with a smug smile.

"So this isn't about daddy then is it?" Mercedes countered willing herself not to think about what all Shane had to do with this whole situation.

"Oh it has everything to do with him, you and your horrible as mother."

"None of this is making sense…" Mercedes said shaking her head trying to figure out everything but it wasn't coming together at all.

"Good. Now I need to pay a visit to your mother, let's see if what you say is really true or if you're just bluffing." Denise replied.

"Oh don't worry I'm leaving you in very capable hands… I hear Tank has it bad for you." She said over her shoulder leaving Mercedes there with tears brimming in her eyes.

"IF IT'S MONEY I CAN GET YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Mercedes shouted making Denise stop in her tracks.

"You think I'm doing this about money? You think I kidnapped you for fucking money?" She replied walking quickly over and slapping Mercedes hard.

"Listen you little bitch, your mother and father are the reason you are here. Yes your father… our father tried to be honorable but that bitch you call mother… you have no idea the hell she put me through over these years but don't worry because if you think Tank is bad you haven't seen me in action. Don't fight it little sis, he's real gentle when he wants to be." She said smiling and walking away not giving her a second glance.

Mercedes just hung her head praying for a miracle but when she heard a giggle she knew it was far from over. She rose her head and saw Monica approaching with a smug smile holding a bottle of alcohol.

"So… Shane was your first huh? You're only right?" She asked laughing and taking a sip from the bottle.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I don't want anything… not yet at least." She replied splashing some of the liquor on Mercedes and laughing when she bucked at her.

"Why are you even here? You're just someone to fuck until he gets what he wants and it's clear it me… Shane came back for months begging me after I bet your ass. He brought flowers, candies, cards and would even wait for me after all my classes like a little puppy. You're just an easy lay while I still have the sweetest thing in the world a fairly untapped well if you will. So again I ask why the fuck are you even here?" Mercedes said through gritted teeth then smirking after she saw the light leave Monica's eyes.

"You never deserved him! It should have been me that he was fawning over but he couldn't because you were always there! You wanna know how easy it was for me to get him into my bed? Night after night after night… after your dates, after he'd leave your place, when you were in class or on your stupid little shoots. He was with me, making love to me and the night you gave him your virginity he came back to place." She replied moving closer and smiling.

"So every time I turned him down he went crawling to you and you think he was thinking about you while he fucked you?"

Monica was about to hit her but was thrown back by Tank and when she got up he gave her a death glare making her back away.

"Come on it's time… get the camera ready." He said before looking at Mercedes with an unreadable expression.

"If you try to run I swear I will shoot you, and don't think I forgot as soon as he doesn't hurt anymore… I'm gonna show how good he can be to you."He said untying her arms but not her legs, he grabbed a pair of cuffs and placed her hands in front of her then cuffed her hands, he leaned down untying her legs and picked her up.

"Whatever she promised you you won't get." She said as he carried her to empty space in front of the camera. He didn't respond just chuckled and placed her on the ground grabbing the dangling chain and clipping it to her cuffed hands. She winced when she was jerked off the ground and noticed camera and a screen that was black but then it turned on and she saw a paved walkway.

"Let's see how mommy reacts when she sees you being beaten for what she did to me." Denise's face came into view as she rang the doorbell.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see the lady of the house… it's regarding her daughter."

"Ms. Jones? You've found her? Come in please." The butler said moving aside and allowing Denis to enter.

"I'll go get the misses." He said before quickly walking away. A few moments later Mercedes's mom appeared and she looked very unpleased when she saw who was waiting. She put on fake smile and walked up to Denise with a hand extended.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Cut the act bitch, you know who I am and I know who you are so let's get down the real shit." Denise said grabbing Vivian and taking her into the formal living area pushing her down to sit while she sat adjacent placing the tablet so it was facing Vivian.

"What do you want girl? I thought you were away living your life on my husband's dime." Vivian asked rubbing her temples.

"You know exactly why I'm here and you will admit for once just who the hell I am."

"Who are you?"

"Tank." Denise said signaling for Tank to hit Mercedes and when he did she didn't scream so he hit her again which made her scream. Vivian's eyes grew big as she finally looked at the tablet realizing that Mercedes could see them and she could her.

"Where is my husband?" She asked sitting up.

"Tank." This time he punched her hard in the stomach causing her to gasp hard for air but she still didn't scream so he again hit her this time in her face. Tears began to fall down her face as she realized that her mother wasn't going to give Denise whatever it is that she wanted. She was going to let her die before she gave in to whatever demands she thought she could get.

"Again, Vivian. Admit what you did and I'll her go… no hard no foul. If not Tank there's gonna have his way with her after he finishes beating her."

"Where is my husband?" Vivian asked again completely ignoring the screen and staring Denise down with dark eyes.

"I told you!" Mercedes gasped out causing them both to look at the screen. "You took the wrong person, she won't budge until you answer."

"Is that so?" Denise asked Vivian with a smirk to which she got no response.

"Mhm. Monica would you like to join in?" Denise asked keeping her eyes trained on Vivian who's expression was still emotionless and when she noticed her eyebrow rise she knew she saw what Monica was holding. She smiled but it quickly faded when the sound of Mercedes's screaming loudly did nothing to change her demeanor.

"Again." Denise said growing angry. Monica smiled and swiped Mercedes's arm again causing her to scream out again. She opened her eyes and could her mother was unphased by what was happening she shook her head and looked down but her head shout up when she saw the shoulder in back. She swallowed hard and tried to rack her brain for a second until it came to her.

"Aga-." Denise started but was interrupted.

"_For you know, once even I was a… Little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight" _Mercedes sang as best she could before Tank slapped her again. She kept her eyes glued on the shoulder but when nothing happened she let out a sigh and looked to her mother pleading with her eyes to tell her whatever it was that she wanted to know.

"Just tell her what she wants to know!" Mercedes shouted at her mother who shot her a glare and looked back at Denise.

"I have nothing to say." Vivian said and started to stand up to leave.

"They shot your husband… he's probably already dead." Denise said smirking. Vivian turned and looked at her with a devilish grin and leaned down until she was at eye level with Denise.

"Then finish the fucking job and leave me the hell out of it." Vivian said looking at the screen then back to Denise chuckling.

"Please escort this thing out of my house." Vivian said as the butler walked back into the room. Denise was shocked and chased after her.

"YOU GAVE MY MOTHER THOSE DRUGS! You took her away from me, you made my family greedy and unloving, I met Mercedes and she was so sweet but you turned her against me! I was a little girl and you had me shipped off with those horrible people who did so many horrible things to me and you sent pictures of your precious little girl doing all these amazing things! EVERY FUCKING WEEK! I would get a new picture with the same caption, 'You'll never be who she is or what she is, you're trash like your mother.' My mom wasn't trash! She was kind and you gave her those drugs because she was a threat! ADMIT IT!" Denise shouted but when Vivian didn't respond she went back and grabbed the tablet.

"Cut her." She said holding the screen in her face as Monica cut Mercedes's leg twice and laughed when she screamed.

"I will let them do the same that was done to me and post with your reaction next to it. The whole world will see just how evil you are you. ADMIT IT!" Denise said again.

"Your mother was a whore and a recovering addict, I gave her want she wanted which was money now what she did with that money has nothing to do with me and you being shipped off was for you own good… I couldn't have you around Mercedes she would be just like you." Vivian replied nonchalantly.

"Tank she's yours." Denise said before slapping Vivian.

"No, no, no! Mommy please don't do this to me!" Mercedes pleaded.

"You're the reason your father is dead. Why would I even attempt save you now?" Vivian asked looking at the screen with such coldness that Mercedes just nodded and in that moment all fight she had left was gone. She knew no one would come for her now and she knew her father was probably dead… had she just walked back into the house instead of playing all those games she could have prevented all of this.

…

Sam paced the room back and forth before Dave stopped him forcing him to sit down.

"Look kid… this isn't going to be pretty but I need you sit down. He had been on the phone for over an hour going back and forth between some of the staff at the residence and the hospital. The information he was given wasn't looking pretty and he knew he needed to at least tell Sam about what was happening to Mercedes.

"Has she ever mentioned a Denise to you?" Dave asked and Sam raked his brain shaking his head.

"Not that I can think of?"

"She's her sister but she would probably refer to her as her cousin… she has Mercedes." Dave said holding his hand up to stop Sam from talking.

"She, Tank and Monica have her and they're… torturing her. Wait, wait kid hold on. We have someone in the house watched it and I won't even go into detail because it seems brutal. We're tracking her phone but from how background was described she's probably in a warehouse so her signal is weak but we are getting close. It's getting late though and if it's in a secluded area it will be hard for us to approach without being seen because of the lights, now that being said we have to go and check on David. I'm assuming she told you about this place so you can stay here or we can put you up somewhere but until we get anymore information we're sitting ducks."

"They're going to kill her..." Sam said shaking his head as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"You need to have a little more faith in the people in this room and the people who love and adore that little girl. I know she's not little anymore but she's a fighter and she's smart. She can hold her own… just don't give up because she didn't on you."

…

4:45 am

After Tank unhooked Mercedes from the chain he placed her back in the chair. She must have passed out because she was lying on the bed when she opened her eyes but when she tried to move her hand she was cuffed to the metal frame. She yanked her hand a few times trying to see if it would give but nothing happen, she ran her free hand over her body and winced every so often and when she reached her legs the pain was excruciating. She traced the cuts on her legs and could tell it was more surface than anything but it still hurt, her sides hurt but other than that she was fine considering she was still being held hostage.

"Well look there you're finally awake, I was beginning to get concerned." Mercedes shot her head up and the words _Tank she's yours _began replaying in her mind. She brought her legs up to her chest wrapping her free arm around herself, Tank just chuckled and closed the door making the room dark with just the light shining from outside the window. She trained her eyes on him and could see him getting closer as tears began flowing from her eyes, she felt the dip in the bed and when he touched her she flinched and tried to make her self small.

"There's no point in fighting it, I told you years ago you were mine and I would have you. I've been patient and I promise to take it easy if you don't do anything to piss me off." He said before trying to touch her again but she flinched making him angry. So he grabbed one of her ankles and yanked it down slowly running up her leg before she kicked as hard as she could right in the face, he grunted and toppled over and she started yanking hard on the head board to get it to give or something. She was just hoping for a miracle at that point but when Tank got back up and slapped her she knew it was over.

"You little… rough it is." He said throwing off his shirt and pants, he grabbed her leg again pulled her down before hovering over her and growling. He grabbed her face hard and held it in place looking at her with the scariest eyes she's ever seen.

"If you bite me you will regret it." He said then crashed his lips on to hers, he tasted horrible… his lips were rough and he was forcefully trying to get his tongue into her mouth but she remained close lipped. His hands were roaming all over her body and she felt more tears coming as his hands went lower, she didn't have any clothes on and the feel of his hands on her body made her want to through up. She closed her eyes and sang silently to herself as he continued roaming her body.

"_Well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late. So I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close." _

She felt him adjust his self on her body and braced for what was coming but the door bust opened and he was pulled from off of her and dragged out of the room. The door was closed and she let out a soft cry unaware of what was happening or if he would come back but when she heard him shouting along with the sound of things crashing and finally two gun shots. She jumped and closed her eyes firmly and held her legs to her chest tightly, refusing to open her eyes when the door opened or even when she felt her hand being released from the cuffs. She wasn't sure who it was but she remembered Tank had a gun and it could be him so she kept her eyes closed.

"_And I hope that you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning."_

When she heard the voice tears began falling and she knew then she was safe and finally opened her eyes, she cried loudly and wrapped her arms around them and welcomed the returning hug feeling instantly relieved.

"I never hated you and I remembered… it took a minute but I remembered our song." Mercedes said in between sobs.

"I know sweetie, I know. Come on there's someone waiting to see you."

"Roz?"

"Hmm?"

"Is he? Was Bryce… your son?" Mercedes asked pulling away.

"He's dead and yes he was but he followed a bad path and refused to accept my love or help. His father got into his head about all these crazy things. We'll talk about that later, we need to get you checked and cleaned up." Roz replied with a small smile. She help Mercedes up and wrapping her jacket around her and walked her out with a very shocked Dave who Mercedes gave a small smile when he stepped in front of her quickly changing his expression from shocked to concerned.

"Hey kiddo."

"D-dave… is my daddy?" She asked with pleading eyes before he pulled her into a hug.

"You know me better than that, you may have given all of us hell but you know I wouldn't let anything happen to David or you." He said pulling back slightly and giving her a reassuring smile. "Come on, we'll take you to see him but if we don't get you out of here soon that boyfriend of yours will probably come in guns blazing." He continued and picked her up with Roz close and walked her out of the warehouse. There were cars everywhere and she saw Monica and Shane both being placed into two different SUV's zipped tied, there were men walking around everywhere and some standing close by where Dave was headed. The door swung open and she was met by a pair of sad green eyes that quickly changed to relieved ones, Dave put her down gently and walked away yelling at one of the guys to wrap it up.

"Sammy."

"Hey baby."

* * *

Sooooo...! It was brutal writing this chapter but the next one is full of Samcedes moments and some epic take downs as well! She's gonna need some time to get over what happened to her but it's gonna be awesome I swear! Also that first, second and third plot twist lol!


	16. Organized Chaos

A/N: I know it's been forever! I'm sorry for the delay!

* * *

Chapter 16

Organized Chaos

After arriving at the hospital Mercedes was taken to get examined and Sam was asked to wait in the waiting room until he was able to go into the back so he decided to call Stevie and his family who had been calling him since he left without letting them know.

"Dude! Where the hell did you go? Mom's convinced you were kidnapped." Stevie said once he answered making him roll his eyes.

"I'm in Texas, I'm at the hospital waiting to go to Mercy's room..." He replied sighing deeply.

"What! Mom calm down… okay I'll put in speaker! Okay bro we're all here."

"It's a lot to explain but I'm fine and… well I don't know if she's fine but she's alive and being examined right now." Sam said feeling to tired to go through everything.

"Examined? What happened son?" Dwight said grabbing the phone from Stevie.

"She was taken and hurt badly… I'm dulling it down but they did some serious damage. I just wanted to let you know I'm not coming home without her so I may be her for a few days."

"Who is they?"

"I promise to explain it all, I have to go but I'll call again when I get into her room with an update."

"Okay sweetie, tell her we're praying and Samuel if you ever leave like that again I will kill you." Mary said before they all said their goodbyes and hung up.

"So how long?" Sam turned and saw the same blonde hair woman he seen earlier talking to Dave looking at him with bored expression on her face.

"How long what?" Sam asked not sure what she was asking.

"How long have you two been together? She isn't to keen on mentioning people she's involved with but you were mentioned immediately."

"Oh… well officially speaking like a few days ago, but she's been my neighbor and friend for longer." He answered sighing as the woman just nodded.

"Just promise to take care of her… she's not going to come back so easily next time especially since all this happened." Roz said softly.

"How did you know? She mentioned she sent you a message but I don't understand it completely."

"Well, when I started working for her parents she was roughly five or six and was a pain in my damn ass! She still is honestly but she was just lashing out for attention, not from her father though… I never understood how that woman could give birth to that sweet face and not love her. One night she broke a vase that her mother had just bought and let's just say Vivian cares more about the material than the people around her, she was playing and it was an accident but she still wore into her like she did it on purpose. That poor baby was so scared that she didn't leave her room for three days… I would sit out her door and sing to her just to calm her down. I told her if she ever needed to get my attention, like truly get it to sing it and at first she would sing it when she was anxious but she soon stopped when Viv fussed at her for constantly humming it, I'm surprised she remember it but I'm happy she did. I doubt she ever explained the necklace she gave you?" Roz asked.

"No but it was missing a charm." Roz chuckled and nodded.

"She was right to tell Noah about you being perceptive, that charm has a chip in it and its stronger than a phone tracker. It took me a minute to figure out what was happening, I was stunned when I saw my own son doing those horrible things to her that I didn't realize her singing at first but she told me that way. I haven't heard that sweet voice in so long that I couldn't help but stay frozen and listen, I hate my son for what he did but I am to blame for it as well… I knew he was coming but I didn't know he was that bad off or I would've told Vivian no but she insisted that they be reintroduced. She's a touch cookie but what they did… there ain't no going back without some serious scars." Roz said wiping a stray tear before clearing her throat and regaining her composure.

"She's worth it, if you're willing to stick it out. Vivian will never accept you but Richard, Richard doesn't give a damn as long as she's happy." Roz added before patting Sam on the shoulder as the doctor appeared saying Mercedes can have visitors now but they needed to keep it short. Sam let Dave and Roz go first since they technically family before he was able to go inside to see her.

"Hey." She said softly wincing from trying to sit up and he moved over to her quickly while shaking his head.

"Stay down, how are you feeling?" He asked feeling immediately stupid for asking that.

"I've been better that's for sure." She joked lightening the mood. "Thank you for coming… I know I should have told you about my mother but I just…"

"I don't care, I just want you to be okay. Oh and so does my family, I told them I would be here for a few days so as long as you're here so am I." Sam said sitting down in the chair next to the bed with a soft smile.

"You don't have to do that… I feel so horrible you're even in that damn cast. It's all my fault, I should've pressed charges when he showed up the first time. I was so fucking stupid to believe he would just leave me alone." She said her hands shaking as wiped a fallen tear before clearing her throat.

"I can't believe this happened… why me? What did I do to Denise?" She said shaking all over now and crying much harder, Sam stood and started to lean in to hug her before she flinched and closed her eyes hard shaking her head. She keep shaking her head before she started to scream, Sam instinctively grabbed her hands which cause her to jerk back and scream louder.

"Mercy, it's okay. It's me… Sam." He said pressing the call button for the nurse right as Roz and David burst through the door staring at Sam as he tried to keep Mercedes from thrashing off of the bed and doing more damage. Roz looked at Dave giving him a nod and they both move swiftly, Roz moving Sam's hand and Dave gently grabbing Mercedes's face to get her to focus on him as the nurse came in quickly acting as well.

"She's in shock." The nurse said before leaving and coming back in a rush. She moved Dave and Roz out of the way and administered some clear fluid, everyone watched as Mercedes's body slowed down and her eyes fluttered before she fell back almost lifeless.

"What… what just happened?" Sam asked still looking at Mercedes worriedly.

"Something triggered her, it's not uncommon for someone to experience PTSD and she's been through a great deal of trauma. You're all going to need to leave so she can rest." The nurse said looking at them.

"We won't be leaving, it's our responsibility to make sure she's safe so you're going to need to make an exception." Roz said firmly and the nurse shot her look that scared Sam slightly.

"I don't care what you responsibilities are, it is my job to keep my patient safe and if I say you need to leave that's exactly what I mean. You can sit outside but you are not allowed to be in here until visting hours are open again."

"Look I really don't think you know-"

"Again, I do NOT care about whoever you are, whoever you work for or whatever bullshit threat you're about to pull out. I do my job and I take it very seriously and if you were any good at your job she wouldn't be here now would she? Now leave so my patient can rest." Her nurse interrupted and began moving them towards the door, Roz shot her a look before finally leaving with Sam and Dave right behind her.

"Look just stay here and I'll go check on the house. Do not hurt her nurse Roz." Dave said looking at her knowingly before winking at her and leaving.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Now you go back into the room and stay with her and I'll handle her nurse." Roz said walking off leaving Sam there looking at the closed door then back at Roz's fleeting figure. He shook his head and let out a deep sigh before slowly going back into Mercedes's room and sitting down. He grabbed her hand and stroked it softly closing his eyes and saying a quick prayer.

...

"Dave, I'm so happy to see you. Is it true? Richard's dead?" Vivian asked as he walked into their home.

"Who told you he was dead?" Dave asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"That horrible girl that came here."

"Are you going to ask about Mercedes?" Dave asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why would I ask about her? She's the reason all of this happened… she is always doing things like this!" Vivian replied shaking her head and letting out deep breath.

"So our daughter gets kidnapped and is tortured in front of you and you don't even try to save her?" Richard said limping into the house with angered expression and his voice booming startling Vivian.

"Oh honey! You're okay this is so wonderful." Vivian said moving towards Richard but the look on his face made her freeze.

"You heartless bitch, I've held my tongue about everything regarding my baby girl and now look where it's gotten us! She was beaten, cut and almost raped but did you do a damn thing? No, you sat your ass there and watched while those people did those horrible things to our child. Remember her? The child you birthed."

"Richard I-"

"NO! She could have died! Her last thought would've been that her mother didn't love her enough to save her! You have always hated my baby but that ends now… Dave make sure she's gone before Mercedes and her guest arrives." Richard said through gritted teeth.

"Wait what? You can't be serious." Vivian said backing up shaking her head.

"You heard me and if you think for one second that I won't be coming after you for this bullshit you got another thing coming." He said getting directly into her face. "My daughter deserved better… both of them did and you managed to fuck them both up but I'm done with you and your evil ways, I should've did this a long time ago but I wanted my baby to have a family but you… Dave just escort her out please."

"I'm not going! You are not choosing that brat over me, I gave you everything and now you think you're about to take it away because Mercedes and her horrible actions! Had she just let me fix her up and her marry the man I chose we wouldn't be here now!"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. of. My. House!"

Dave took that as his cue to call everyone in and gather Vivian and her things she put up a big fight but they managed to remove her and a majority of her belongs as well. David winced after he finally sat down letting out a deep breath and shaking his head.

"Sir, you need to go rest." Dave said coming back inside.

"I just want to see my baby girl before I do."

"She won't be discharged until tomorrow and she's in very capable hands. You need rest, come old friend humor me." Richard just chuckled and nodded his head accepting his friend's help.

…

Sam felt some pressure on leg before opening his eyes and seeing a woman there looking at him with a dark expression. He started to move when her hand shot up to her mouth signaling him to not speak and she shook a large blade with her other hand. Sam looked at her without an ounce of fear before he felt Mercedes's hand twitch and he darted his eyes at her before looking back at the woman.

"Who are you?" Sam asked ignoring the look the woman was still giving him. Mercedes started to stir a little more and was mumbling incoherently.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay..." The woman said looking at Mercedes before starting to inch towards her but Sam grabbed her arm firmly and threw her back away from her.

"You're the reason she's in here aren't you?" Sam said with so much anger in his voice, he didn't believe in hitting women but she might just be an exception.

"You're quick I see, I'm her sister… I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't believe her mother would let her get hurt. I just want to make sure she's fine!" Denise said trying to move forward but Sam blocked her way.

"You almost killed her! He almost raped her and you think you have some fucking right to be here to check on her? What's the knife for huh?" Sam asked moving forward pushing back his pain because he wasn't letting her getting anywhere near Mercedes again.

"Look we can either do this easily or we can do it my way." Denise said letting out a deep breath.

"Let's do it your way." They both turned and saw Roz standing there with a gun pointed at Denise, she nodded her head to Sam for him to move out of the way. "You got a lot of nerve trying to come in here after all the shit you did."

"Look, I just want to make sure she's okay."

"She's not and you wont be either your friends didn't waste any time telling us all about your little elaborate plan and what you'd do if it didn't go as planned. You won't make out if the parking lot but I've always loved a game of cat and mouse so you have a ten minute head start." Roz said lowering her gun and looking at her watch before smirking, Denise didn't hesitate before bolting out of the room not looking back.

"You let her go?" Sam said angrily.

"She won't make it to the elevators, she was spotted about an hour ago we instructed the hospital to let her in and we'd take care of her and for them not to contact the police."

"Why not? She should be in jail."

"Her going to jail means we never get real answers, she wasn't here to check on Mercedes she was here to hurt her and if you hadn't been here she would have succeeded." Roz said before her phone chimed, she quickly pulled it out checking whatever it was and looking back at Sam.

"She's no longer in danger assuming her mother doesn't try anything but she's safe now. So just be here and be present… she's going to need it and need time to heal as well." Roz said with a sad smile before looking at Mercedes who was still out of and thankfully so because it would have made things a lot worse for her if she had witnessed it.

"What's going to happen to Denise?" Sam asked but Roz just gave him an unreadable look before walking out without looking back.

…

Undisclosed Location

"How much longer are you going to keep us here?" Monica shouted yet again and just like last time no one responded.

"You can shout until you're blue in the face no one is going to answer you. It's time to face the facts that we are going to be in the hell hole for a long time and rightfully so, so get comfortable." Shane said sighing and wishing like hell he had just followed his first mind and let Tank shoot him.

"You're so a bitch! Roll over every time, seriously don't even know what I ever saw in you. I should've just stayed with Tank but he's dead now so whatever." Monica hissed at Shane who just hung his head. They heard a door opening behind them but were unable to turn due to being tied up and heard hard foot steps behind them before being face to face with one large man and a tall woman who gave them both umpleasant looks.

"Well today's your lucky day now isn't it?" The woman said looking directly at Shane who just looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked nervously.

"Snail mail works when you want it to but had you mailed that little tid bit about Tank a little earlier none of this would've happened now would it?" She said holding up a small envelope.

"I… I didn't know she was going to do all of that and I didn't know she changed the location or plan until it was already happening. I never wanted any of this to happen… I never held a grudge against Mercy, hell I loved her… still kinda do." Shane said honestly earning him a shocked look from Monica.

"You fucking rat! I should've known… they were too precise. What are you going to do to us?" She asked but was ignored by the woman.

"You, oh you're about to go through hell but he not so much. His endorsements and NFL career is over but not because we're going to let leak what happen, no you see Sue Sylvester loves a good sob story. Now, just because we're letting him go doesn't mean he will on his two legs that's what he's here for. Kind of sucks because I bet she offered you a way out didn't she?" Sue asked tapping each og his legs before picking his right leg.

"Yeah… she did."

"Should've taken it." Was all Sue said before the large man moved in front of him and smiled before picking up the bat and hiting him square in the knee making him scream out in pain. Sue smiled before moving over to Monica who had a horrified look on her face and tried to move back but she had no where to go.

"I hear you like knives and cutting people… is that true?"

"No! Denise made me do!" Monica shouted shaking her head quickly.

"I see we have a little liar on our hands well I have pretty sadistic friend that enjoys knives and cutting people so I'll make sure you both get real acquainted. Becky we got some meat needing cutting!" Sue shouted just as the large man hit Shane's knee again and the crack everyone heard know he would never walk let alone play the same.

"Make sure he's bandaged up real well before leaving him at his parents, there's a jet waiting." Sue said to the man before turning her attention to Shane who was sobbing.

"I hope this helps you realize how Mercedes felt but the only difference we're showing you mercy can't say that the same about either of you who aided in that damn plan. Your career is over but your life isn't if you know Mercedes like you say you do then you know that's a blessing." Sue said before leaving the room just as her assistant came inside.

"Have fun but don't go overboard, they held Ms. Jones for hours so take breaks." Sue said to Becky who just smiled and nodded.

…

"Sam?" Mercedes said softly trying to rub her head but her hands were in tied down beside her and she started to panic.

"Wait, don't panic, it was just to keep you from hurting yourself." Sam said grabbing her hand and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Why? I haven't done anything? Let me out please! Take these off!" She said starting the resist the straps and Sam stood up pressing the call button to get the nurse to remove the arm restraints.

"Mercedes you've been in and out for the past two day due to being in shock, they had to sedate you three times. So please just calm down so they won't have to do it again, okay baby?" Sam pleaded and Mercedes shook her head and let out a deep breath as the nurse walked in giving them both a warm smile.

"Well hey there, how are we feeling?"

"Thirsty, hungry and very confused." Mercedes answered honestly.

"That's because of the sedative we'll get some fluids and food in you after we take those straps off. Let me check your vitals and I'm sure this handsome guy her wouldn't mind fixing you some water." Her nurse responded winking at Sam who just nodded and grabbed her a cup before pouring her some water. He waited for the nurse to finish taking her are straps of before handing her the cup of water, Sam really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but he knew that being there was the best thing he could do. He felt like he was in so crazy movie that finally reached it peak but the main characters were stuck in the weird state as the rest of the world continued around them.

"I've been out for two days?" She asked after finishing her water.

"Yes." Sam replied not mentioning the things she muttered in her sleep.

"Did I say anything?" She asked and both Sam and her nurse froze before clearing their throats.

"I think it's best that you don't relive that." Her nurse said patting her hand before changing her IV and checking her vitals. "Everything looks good, let me get you some breakfast and we can see about getting you discharged in a few hours okay?"

"I get to leave?" Mercedes asked.

"You will be leaving here… your family is requesting you receive any further treatment else where." She responded a bit angrily before leaving.

"I'll be right back." Sam said before Mercedes could stop him. He went out to see if Roz or Dave was there but he didn't see either of them. He did see a man waiting in a suit and decided to see if he was here for Mercedes.

"Umm… are you?" Sam asked not sure how to finish that sentence.

"You're the boyfriend right? Sam something?" Sam nodded before taking a step back from him.

"Dude it's cool, Cedes and I went to school together, her father sent me to give you this and to tell you to take care of his daughter. Oh and I'm Noah." He responding handing Sam a note along with a thick envelope, Sam shook his head trying to comprehend what was going on yet again.

"Wait he's just disregarding her? He should be here! I know he got shot but he should be here with her, what does he mean by take care of her? WHY IS HER WHOLE FAMILY SO FUCKED UP?" Sam said running his hand through his hair.

"Dude calm down, it's not like that bro. He just wants her to be safe and he thinks this is the best-"

"The best? How the hell is this the best for her? She needs a sense of family and we both know her mother isn't it and all she has left is him and now he's just sending her away? No. You tell him she's not leaving until he comes to see her!" Sam said looking back at her through the door and shaking his head.

"You don't seriously believe I can tell my boss to do anything do you?" Noah asked looking at Sam like he had lost his mind.

"If you don't have the balls to stand up to your boss then why are you even working there?" Sam challenged.

"Hey, I do my damn job because I have a family to take care of and-"

"Would you want your daughter to leave without seeing her? Hugging her and telling her it's going to be okay? If I leave with her now without her seeing her father she will be broken!" Sam said before heard someone clear their throat making him turn around and he was face to face with Richard Jones.

"You got some nerve judging my family especially since I'm trusting you with my daughter." He said harshly.

"I don't care. Don't speak to me, go check on Mercedes… she's been in and out of shock for two days and you were nowhere to be found. I get you were shot but she… she needs family and she needs her father! She was almost raped, she was beaten and tortured because YOUR wife wouldn't give that crazy as woman the information she wanted." Sam replied just as harshly.

"Look, don't think for one second that I don't understand what's going on-"

"Then where the hell where you when she woke up screaming? Where were you when she was thrashing about almost hurting herself even more? Where were you when they had to sedate her three times? She cried in her sleep! It my have only been two days but those forty eight hours have been hell, she doesn't deserve this shit!"

"Why do you think I'm doing this? I'm giving her a way out, her freedom… I was never the father she deserved. She needed me far to many time and I let her mother sway me reactions. She was happy for the first time in a long time when we brought her back here, I want her to go back to that happiness and if that means sending her with you then it is my job to make sure she is where she's most happiest." Richard said his voice breaking slightly.

"She still needs family, she still wants her family! Go in there and tell her what you just told me but don't send me to do your dirty work because you're too afraid to face the shit you and your wife caused." Sam shocking Richard and Noah.

"I-"

"If you can't go in there and be the father she needs then don't ask me to be your messenger because I won't do it but I will leave with her and make sure she never looks back because she's amazing and you owe her."

Richard took everything Sam to heart and knew he was telling the truth, he needed to own up to everything but he couldn't face his daughter. He felt the burden Sam was talking about and he could see that seeing Mercedes they way he described really hurt they young man but he could also tell that he would stick up for her not matter who the person.

"I'll be making sure you keep to those words." Richard said looking at Mercedes before nodding to Noah and walking away.

"You're just going to walk away!?" Sam shouted but didn't even get a second glance from her father.

"Unbelievable." Sam said shaking his head and letting out a deep breath before looking back at Noah who was still standing there.

"You won't believe me but he just gave you his respect. She really is better off without either of them in her life, I know it's crazy but take her away and help her heal." Noah said before walking away as well.

Sam stood shocked and completely pissed off at the lack of love her parents have for their daughter. He took a deep breath before walking back into her room choosing not to give her the note just yet. He gave her a weak smile before slowly grabbing her hand and she looked at him smiling but he could tell she was still battling her trauma.

"Mer-"

"I know… and I completely understand you wanting to leave." She said before he could finish.

"No I love you and I'm going to take you from here." He said confidently. Mercedes just nodded but deep down that's exactly what she wanted to hear.

* * *

Sooooo... This chapter was a mess! Her family as most of you already knew is TRASH! However there's always a silver lining! The contents of the note will be revealed and Mercedes will heal! There is still some looming drama when they get home but I PROMISE THAT IS IT! I'm so ready for them to be together forreal already!


	17. Heal

A/N: Surprise!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Heal

Sam kept his promise as soon as she was discharged they were on the first flight out of Dallas but instead of taking her back to Chicago he opted to take her Lexington where his family would be waiting to greet them both. Mercedes didn't say much after they left the hospital and he didn't press her to say a word, he didn't know what to say and he couldn't even begin to understand how she was feeling.

After the ordeal she endured he knew she was going to need time to adjust being kidnapped, beaten and almost raped was more than one person to handle but to have it happen because your mother wouldn't budge or try to help you and then have your father just leave you with someone he barely knew… he knew she was broken and all he could do was try to help her heal. He was careful with how he interacted with her on the plane ride, he only grabbed her hand every so often and only when she laid her head on his shoulder did he wrap his arm around her.

Their flight wasn't long and neither was the drive from the airport to his grandparents old home that his mother renovated and made into their summer home. He knew seeing too many people right away might be overwhelming so he asked his family to stay at bay until he'd gotten her settled. The house was a large two story craftsman style home with five bedrooms five and a half baths that sat on a large plot of land and even though you could see they had neighbors they weren't close enough to get to by just walking.

"Hey… we're here." Sam said gently nudging Mercedes awake since she fallen asleep on the drive over due to the medication she was given, she wiggled and stretched before getting sitting up and giving him a weak smile.

"So this is were you spent your summers?" She asked looking out the window then back at him, he could see the sadness in her eyes and squeezed her hand with a reassuring smile.

"It's were I spent a lot time with my grandparents… I was really close with my grandpa and when he passed I was here… I had to tell my grandmother. There's a lot of love here and it's a great place to heal… to escape. My family is here as well and will be here to help you if you want it but they will respect your privacy."

"Why does it sound like you won't be here?" She said moving her hand away from his and breathing heavily.

"I will but I will have to go back and forth because of work… just until I can get approved to work remotely. I know you don't know my family but they will be here until I can be full time." Sam said feeling a sudden rush of panic when the light in her eyes dimmed slightly.

"Everyone keeps leaving me." She said without an ounce of emotion, a weird look crossed her face and she shot him a smile that barely counted as a smile before opening the her door and stepping out. She slowly looked around, taking in her surroundings before waiting for Sam to show her inside.

"So you'll be upstairs in my room… mom's getting the guest room ready but I figured it would be okay if you slept in there until it was ready." Sam said as they enter the home and she admired how beautiful it looked while nodding at whatever Sam just told her.

"Are you still tired?" He asked looking at her with concern.

"A little… I want to shower." She said softly realizing they left straight from the hospital and she didn't have any of her things, nothing that was her in this place and she felt herself getting choke up and looked away. Sam could sense her unease and grabbed her hands leaning down just enough to have then eye to eye.

"I can get whatever you need to make you more comfortable… I just needed to get you away from there but I promise it will get better. This place is very special to me and I just ask that you humor me and give this place, my family and me a chance to help you heal." Sam pleaded and when she nodded he let out a relieved breath before taking her upstairs to his room. He heard a little giggle when she entered and saw his room was stuck in a time warp, he turned and shot her a smile.

"What? I liked comics, my mom wanted to keep our rooms the same as we had them when we were younger and since my grandmother never let us change them after we got older all this stuff stayed. It's been a while since I've been here but..." he said walking over to his bed post and tapping it before shooting her a mischievous grin. He fiddled with the post before pulling the top off and looking in smiling and nodding her over.

"Look." He said moving aside and smiling when she fell out laughing. Sam had a secret stash of candy stuck inside and from the looks of it, it looked pretty old.

"Fun fact I was a chubby kid." He said leaning over her looking along with her. "And I'm more than sure this candy is like more than a decade old." Mercedes giggled and turned looking at him with a sweet smile he looked down at her wanting so badly to kiss her but knew she would need time so instead he placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"The shower's through there and I'll lay out some of my old clothes you can put on for now… we can go grab anything you need or you and Stacey can go together so it's not weird." He said turning to leave but stopped when grabbed his hand with a worried look.

"Please stay… just until I finish showering." She pleaded.

"Okay I'll be right here when you get out." He said sitting on the bed so she knew he was serious, she hesitated for a moment for walking into the bathroom and slowly lifted her shirt. She hadn't really looked at herself since everything happened and when she did tears immediately began to fall down her face, she could see the bruises and cuts but didn't recognize her body. This reflection wasn't hers, her hair looked differently, her skin felt different everything about the woman looking back at her wasn't the Mercedes she was anymore and that made her cry even harder.

She jumped when the door opened and Sam held his hands up moving slowly until he was in front of her, she was trembling and looked at him with so much sadness.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did they do this to me… Sam we're supposed to be waking up in your apartment after making love for the first time, eating dry cereal and laughing about nothing. Then I would go shoot a wedding and you would show up in your tux looking amazing and I'd sneak a few shots of you, then we'd dance and go back you my place and I would hound you with the pictures I took and gush over the bride's hair and how the groom cried watching her walk down the isle. Not this, not this." She said wiping her tears and shaking her head still trying to grasp what happened.

"I don't know how to answer that for you, I can't give you any form of peace regarding what happened to you in that warehouse but I can say this… you're alive and you're here and it might not seem like much now but it's going to get better." He said slowly placing his hands on her shoulders and sitting her down on the toilet seat then walked over to the tub and began to run her a hot bath, he added some of the essential oils his mother put in there to help soothe her.

"Let me help you okay?" He said softly before standing her up and cautiously going for the hem of her shirt, when she didn't flinch he continued undressing her then lifted her and placed her into the tub easing her in carefully. He grabbed the bath pouf and understood why his mother left it there, it was softer than a regular sponge and dipped into the water before squeezing the water out on her shoulders, then repeating and squeezing the water on other shoulder and back.

She didn't say anything, she just allowed Sam to take care of her in that moment. He was gentle going over her bruises and cuts, he touched her hair and she turned looking at him with a vacant expression before nodding at the unspoken question he was asking. He got up and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, gently lathering the shampoo into her hair and froze when he heard her sniffles before he continued then conditioned her hair.

After he finished he helped her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body then one for her hair, he led her back into the bedroom and dried her off before helping her into the clothes he laid out.

"Get some rest okay?" He said after getting her into bed and she just nodded turning away from him and he knew then what his the nurse said about her going into to shock or her being distant.

He waited thirty minutes before going downstairs where his family was waiting patiently, they all stood when they saw him approaching.

"Jesus, you look rough." Stevie said before pulling his brother into a hug, much to his surprise Sam held onto him tightly feeling his self break. Stevie wasn't sure what to do but he just held on letting his brother go through his emotions.

"She's asleep, she is… hurt and will probably be for a while. I told her that you guys were here but I think it's best if Stacey and only Stacey got close for now… sorry mom but it's just a feeling." Sam said running his hands through his hair.

"We understand and we will do everything we need to to make sure she's okay and feels safe. How are you feeling sweetheart?" Mary asked looking at her son with concern. Sam gave his mother a half smile before looking away, she moved closer before pulling him into a hug and felt him shaking in her arms.

"Mom… her mother just… she didn't even try to save her! She was going to let her … and then her father just..." Sam said trying to gather his thoughts but it hurt to think about how her in an instance her entire family just left her to a complete stranger, no he wasn't a stranger to her but to them he was and they still let him take her.

"Oh honey, we got her now and we'll help her heal." Mary said having hold back her own tears, she didn't know Mercedes well but she could tell she meant a great deal to her son so she would make sure that she was taken care of while he went back to get things cleared away with his job.

"She will most likely be asleep for a while but I know she needs to eat… I don't even know what her favorite meal is but maybe you can make some homemade soup?" Sam said sitting back up and clearing his throat.

"Did you get her camera?" He asked after a moment and his mother nodded before Dwight handed it to him.

"She's going to need clothes and she's-"

"Son we understand but you also need to rest. We can discuss this further after the both of you rest, so go shower and we'll keep a look out on the both of you." Dwight said giving his son a firm hug before nodding him off to do what he was told. They all sat and waited until they thought it was best to start talking again.

"Holy crap… this is some serious shit!" Stevie said before Mary smacked him.

"Jesus child watch your words, but I agree… we have to make sure they are both okay and the trauma she experienced isn't going to fade away over night." Mary said letting out a deep sigh. "Come on Stevie you can help me make the soup, Dwight you're on duty and Stacey you can make a store run get some feel good things for both of them… you know what Sam likes and as for Mercedes..."

"I got it mom. I'll check her socials or something." Stacey said grabbing her keys and heading out while everyone else did as Mary said.

After Sam showered, he went to check on Mercedes and she seemed to be asleep so he quietly grabbed some clothes to put on realizing he was exhausted his self. He got dressed checking on her once more before turning to leave.

"Please stay." He heard her say softly and he looked over and noticed she hadn't moved from the spot she was in and her eyes were still closed.

"You sure?" He asked and his only response was her pulling the covers down on the other side of the bed. He just nodded like she could see him before he got into bed in the spot she lowered the covers. Her back was to him and she didn't move or seem bothered as he tried to get comfortable, when he finally settled he felt her shift slight and then felt the warmth coming from her body against his own.

"Thank you." She said so softly that he barely heard it, he chose not to reply and just wrapped an arm around her before dozing off.

Mercedes woke first, she felt a dull ache and figured it was time to take her mediation again but didn't want to leave the comfort she was currently wrapped in with Sam's arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled before it faded when she remembered why they were where they were and the ache became more intense. She slowly wiggled away from him and got out of bed, she looked around and saw the pill bottle, she grabbed it and walked into the bathroom to get some water. She hated taking medicine but her body still hurt and so did her head so she took one, she didn't want to go back to sleep but she didn't want to be awake either. At least in her sleep she didn't have to see the bruises and cuts or wonder if she was going to make Sam's life any more difficult. He hadn't even utter a single complaint since they left the hospital, he hadn't really said anything outside of asking if she was okay and honestly she didn't know if she was or ever would be she just knew she wanted to hide for a while.

When she walked out of the bathroom Sam was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she decided to watch a movie until he did wake, she scanned his movie collection laughing when she realized these were all old movies made in the late 80's early 90's. She ended up picking _The Iron Giant, _she settled on at the foot of the bed and watched the movie before noticing a few shadows under the door moving she started to panic but reminded herself that she as in fact safe. There was a knock and she waited a second to see if anyone would come in but they didn't it was followed by another knock.

"Umm… yes?" She said so softly she wasn't sure whoever it was could hear her but when the door opened she knew they had.

"Well, hey there. I heard the TV and wanted to make sure you were okay but I can see by now this is where my son decided to sleep." Dwight said giving her a small smile.

"Oh, yeah I kinda asked him to, I think I was going to go downstairs."

"I highly doubt that… are you hungry?" He asked never leaving his spot by the door.

"A little, I took my pill and I'm not sure how much longer I'll actually be awake..." She answered honestly.

"If it's not too much, Mary made soup and I can make you some grilled cheese… a little comfort food." Dwight offered and Mercedes gave him a long look before looking back at Sam then she nodded.

"That sounds amazing actually." She replied with a small smile, she stopped the movie and got out of the bed, Dwight smiled and walked out letting her come at her own pace.

Mercedes's stomach immediately grumbled when she smelled the food and when she entered the kitchen she noticed that the only other person in there was Stevie. Dwight tapped his shoulder and his head lifted slowly from the place it was on the table, he looked at his dad who nodded in her direction and he looked at Mercedes with a worried smile. He got up and started to walk towards her but Dwight stopped him when she took a step back out reflex before she moved forward giving him a half smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying… Sam's going to kill you." Stevie said looking at his dad.

"I'm a grown man, I think I can handle my son go ahead and have a seat it'll only take me a few minutes to make the grilled cheese." Dwight said nodding over to the table. Mercedes walked over and took the seat and admired the decorations before looking back and seeing Stevie looking at her intensely.

"Are you okay?" He ask softly, she sighed thinking about that question but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel right now.

"I feel… lost, if that makes sense." She said surprising herself.

"It does… I'm happy Sam was able to get you back." Stevie said sincerely and Mercedes felt his emotions in those words.

"Me too." She replied clearing her throat to prevent herself from crying. Dwight walked over with a bowl of soup and the grilled cheese he made, she smiled when she noticed he cut them into small triangles.

"Thank you." She said and he just nodded returning her smile.

"I knew I smelled grilled chee-" Stacey said before stopping and smiling shyly at Mercedes. "Hey… you're up." Mercedes just nodded suddenly feeling slightly nervous, she knew it was an irrational feeling but she was also told that being around too many people would make her feel that way and not to panic.

"MERCEDES!" She jumped when she heard her name and took in a deep breath. "Mercy!"

Sam came running down the stairs after waking up and not seeing Mercedes there, he checked the living room before going into the kitchen and stopping growing angry when he saw his father, Stevie and Stacey with Mercedes sitting at the table.

"I told you he was going to be pissed." Stevie muttered to his father who just gave him a look.

"Son, you need to lower your voice and calm down." Dwight said moving towards Sam who shot him an angry look that made him stop. "Look I don't know who you think you're challenging with that look but you better fix it immediately."

"Why is everyone down here after I asked you guys to give her time to adjust?" He asked trying to calm his self down but it wasn't happening fast enough.

"Mercedes was awake when I went to check on her and I asked if she was hungry… hence the food in front of her." Dwight said moving in between Sam and Mercedes which seemed to anger Sam even more.

"Stevie and Stacey please leave." Dwight said not breaking eye contact with his son, Stevie and Stacey both did as they were told leaving Sam, Mercedes and Dwight alone in the kitchen.

"Dad-"

"Go back upstairs and get some rest now."

"I asked you to give her time, I specifically requested only Stacey-" Mercedes felt herself having the urge to leave but she was frozen in her spot, she wasn't used to people talking about her in front of her like she couldn't defend herself. It was causing her to feel slightly uneasy and she just wanted to eat her soup and go back to sleep but there was so much tension now and it was because of her, she felt tears threatening to fall.

"Son she's fine, she needed to eat." Dwight cut him off and looked back at Mercedes. "You need to let her eat and as soon as she's done I will make sure she gets her rest as well."

"I can wait."

"Please, just stop. I, ah… I'm not hungry anymore." Mercedes said guilt rushing her because she was causing problems for them.

"No, sweetheart Sam is going to do as his father said and you will be able to eat in peace." Mary said walking into the kitchen. "Sam go and Dwight make sure he doesn't come back."

Dwight nudged his son who looked beyond pissed at this point and Mary sat down at the table with Mercedes who let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry… for all of this, I don't- I don't know why they did this to me and now it's affecting you guys and I just thought at least my father would come..." Mercedes said not really sure why she was saying it but she felt horrible, she hadn't been there a whole twenty-four hours and drama was already happening because of her, the tears she had been keeping at bay were falling now and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball.

"Oh no honey, don't you dare apologize for this, for what happened to you. That is not your fault, what happen was extremely horrible and unfortunate but don't think for one second we consider you a burden. Now please eat and when you get done we can get you back to bed for some more rest." Mary said placing a hand on hers squeezing it lightly. Mercedes gave her a weak smile nodding, she ate her soup which was exactly what she needed in that moment. It made her feel warm and safe, Mary didn't say anything she let her eat in peace which she didn't realize in the moment was also helping her, she just wanted someone near but she didn't feel like talking. No she felt the need to feel and she wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish that but she definitely wanted to find a way to do that.

After she finished Mary walked with her upstairs right as Dwight was leaving the room with an angered expression that softened the second he saw Mercedes and Mary.

"How was the soup?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Very good, so was the grilled cheese." Mercedes responded smiling back, Mary nudged her into the room and waited for her to go inside and close the door.

"So?" Mary asked her husband with a raised eyebrow and Dwight just let out a sigh.

"He's definitely my child but he's fine, come on let's let them rest and we'll all talk in the morning."

…

"Are you okay?" Sam asked after Mercedes closed the door feeling horrible for how he reacted to his family.

"Yes, I feel better since I've eaten… well as best as I can I guess." She replied softly sitting on the bed hugging herself slightly. Sam looked at her with concern and feeling like he was in over his head and seriously rethinking his capability to help her.

"I-" They both said at the same time before stopping and letting out soft laughs.

"You go first." Sam said running a hand through his hair letting out a sigh as he sat down across from her.

"I need you..." She said barely above a whisper feeling herself blush because she had never needed something or someone so badly but she needed to feel.

"What?" Sam asked leaning in closer.

"I need you." She said a little louder now looking at him directly.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He said placing his hand over hers and squeezing slightly, Mercedes looked at him for a moment before moving closer kissing him and when he tried to move back she wrapped her arm around his neck keeping him in place kissing him more deeply. Sam was completely caught off guard but felt his self sinking into their kiss, he wrapped his arms around her gently careful of her cuts and bruises then gently lifted her so that she was sitting on his lap. He kissed her breathlessly until she started tugging at his shirt, he pulled back shaking his head but she tried to take his shirt off again while softly grinding into him making him groan.

"Mercedes, stop." Sam said grabbing her hands holding her in place and she gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little breathless.

"We can't do this, not like this… not while you're still healing." He answered looking at her with concern, she shot him a look before yanking her hands away from him and getting off his lap.

"So I'm good enough when I'm all bubbly and untarnished but now I'm not?" She asked looking at him with a hardened expression.

"What? No that's not what I'm say at all-"

"Yeah whatever! I get it, I'm not good enough anymore… I mean I was good enough before because I didn't have this extra shit so I don't blame you for not wanting me…" She said holding back a sob, Sam moved closer to her but she just moved back. "What changed huh? I was good enough before… now you don't want me."

"Mercedes don't say that, that's not true."

"Then be with me, have me… make me feel better than what I do right now!" She said finally letting out her sob and when the levy broke she couldn't stop. Sam quickly wrapped her up in his arms and held her tightly, she was speaking incoherently into his shirt but he picked up the two things.

"_Why wasn't I enough"_

"_Why did this happen to me."_

"I don't know why this happened to you baby but you are definitely more than enough." He said holding her and rubbing her back soothingly.

"We're gonna help you heal, I promise." He whispered.

* * *

Sooooo...? She's going to get there guys I promise!


End file.
